


More Than You Know

by RegalLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLove/pseuds/RegalLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin met when they were in High school and become best friends. Thats what they'd always been; however as they get older, they start to develop feelings for each other. Both of them are scared to admit their true feelings, in fear that they will ruin their friendship....This is their story, from the moment they met onward. :) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, I've been working on it for a while but was waiting. I m not sure how I'm going to organize it because i don't want you guys to have to wait too long for them to actually be together. Im kinda winging it as I go. Feel free to comment me anything, and I will take your suggestions. Thank you for reading. :)

Chapter 1

It was senior year and his family had to move yet again. He had only been in this little town for a month and had yet to make any friends. But, today was the first day of school and he was determined to make this place a little more fun (if that was even possible).

As he walked into first period, he noticed only three people there. They still had ten minutes until class was supposed to start and so he looked around trying to figure out where to sit. The first person he noticed was a girl with dark brown hair, sitting in the front row with her nose in a book, and he quickly decided to leave her alone. The boy he saw sitting in the middle of the room was smiling as he texted someone on his phone, he looked friendly enough. The last one in the room was a dark haired guy sitting in the corner. He was wearing all black with a leather jacket and had headphones in his ears. After comparing the three, he decided that he would go sit next to the boy in the middle and as he walked up and put his stuff down he asked the man if he was saving the seat for someone in particular. 

The boy smiled gently and replied "Oh no! Feel free.”

Robin introduced himself and the boy said, "It's nice to meet you Robin! I'm David. How long have you been in Storybrooke?” 

After answering his question and talking a little bit, Robin knew that David had a girlfriend and one brother that had passed two years back. He told David about his little brother, Roland, and they laughed at a silly story. They realized that they had Econ(1st), Ap Lit(2nd), and P.E(4th) together and David offered to show him to his classes and introduce him to all of his friends. First period ended rather quickly and David walked with him to their second period. 

When they walked in, David rushed over to one of the very few people in the room and gave her a big hug and as Robin slowly made his way over to them he glanced around and noticed another women in the second row who somehow caught his attention. 

He could only see her back as she leaned over something on her desk but even without seeing her face he could tell how beautiful she must be. He was so caught up admiring this lovely woman that he didn't notice David introducing him to the girl he hugged. He thinks that David called her Mary and after finally pulling his eyes away from the other woman he looked at her and smiled realizing that she must be his girlfriend. 

After being properly introduced to Mary-Margaret, he heard David say again, Robin turned to him and asked who that wonderful woman he first noticed was. 

David laughed at his interest, "That is Regina. She isn't the friendliest of people and well as you can probably tell she is really focused on school. She doesn't pay much attention to anything else." He said as he motioned to the thing that she was looking down at which he could now tell was a book. Robin couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face as he said goodbye to his new "friends" and slowly walked over to where she was sitting so peacefully. 

He gently tapped her shoulder "Excuse me Miss? Would you mind if I took this seat behind you?" As he waited for her to answer, he noticed a small barely touched muffin on the edge of her desk and her finger was skimming along the end of a paragraph.

After finishing her the last little part of what she was reading she looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry... What did you need?" 

He chuckled "Hello milady I'm Robin. Robin Locksley. I was curios to know if you would mind my occupying this seat" he said motioning to the empty chair behind her. 

He noticed a scar on her oh so red lips and how her dark brown eyes met his blue ones ever so gently. She was absolutely beautiful and he never wanted to take his eyes off her.

She managed a small smile and simply replied, " If you would like, it is open.” Before looking back down at her book. He sat down amazed.. Everything about this woman that he only knew for a minute, seemed so perfect and he wanted to talk to her more but class started a minute later and so he had to wait.   
When the bell rang, she slowly got up and went to exit the room. He rushed after her and walked next to her in the hallway asking if she minded his accompanying her until he had to find his class. She looked over at him briefly and sighed.

"One thing you should know about me Mr. Locksley is that I'm at school for one purpose only and that is to learn. I do not enjoy lingering in the hallways or talking during class.” 

He couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face as he gently replied, " I understand completely. Now if you don't mind my asking miss... ?" He trailed off remembering that she never actually introduced herself to him.. "Mills. Regina Mills." She filled in. And so he continued. " Miss Mills, would you be kind enough to point me in the direction of this class?" He gestured to the schedule he held out in his hand and she took it from him.

"I'm in this class too it's down this way" she said and he tried to hide his happiness.

"Thank you very much." He said as he set his things down next to hers. She just nodded and opened her book again. 

The school wasn't terribly big but the setup made no sense at all. He surely would have gotten lost had she not helped him.

"Good morning guys. My name is Mr. Denns and I will be your forensics teacher this year. I already know some of you and I look forward to getting to know the rest. To start off this school year I have a project for you. I will put you in groups of two and would like you to do research on the serial killer I choose for you. I feel this is an appropriate project and it will give you the chance to interact with some of your class mates. The project will be due Monday and you will have to work on it outside of school." 

It's Friday. They start school on Friday which means they only have three days to work on it. He hopes he gets paired with Miss Mills so that he has an excuse to spend his weekend with her.. 

Great, she thinks to herself. Another project that I will probably end up doing by myself. Depending on the project, she actually doesn't mind. She likes to be in control. But still, she hopes she doesn't get paired with Killian or Mal."

Denns starts to read off names.. "Catherine and Killian, Mary Margaret and Ruby, Emma and Victor, Robin and Regina, Mal and Neil.." She gives him a side look and he smiles at her. At least it's not Mal, she thinks. 

When the bell rings, he looks at her curiously and asks, "So Miss Mills, when would you like to meet up and research this-" he stops and looks at the paper with the name of their serial killer- "Charles Manson? Would you like to meet tonight and work on it during dinner?" He finishes. She writes down her phone number and hands it to him.   
"Please it's Regina, and my family has dinner together on Friday nights.. Mother is a bit strict but perhaps tomorrow afternoon?" 

"See you then Milady" he leaves the class room with a smile on his face. 

\-----

The rest of his day goes by pretty fast. He has two more classes with Regina but he leaves her alone. He doesn't want to bother her. 

\------

He walks home when the bell rings an is greeted by his little brother at full speed. "Roland! You are getting too big for that. You almost knocked me down!" Roland smiled.  
"Papa said I'm almost big enough to go to school just like my big broder! How was school here? Is it fun?"   
He always has so many questions. "It was alright I suppose." He answers as he kneels down to look his little brother in the eyes.   
"Did you make any fwends?" He asked as he smiled.  
"Yes in fact I did. I met a very nice boy named David and a really pretty girl named Regina."   
"David and R'Gina? Can I meet them?"  
He chuckled. "Regina is coming over tomorrow to work on something for school but you have to be really nice."  
He bounced up and down. " I promise I will! I wanna meet pretty 'Gina!"   
"Okay Roland. You will see her tomorrow"he placed a kiss on his little brothers forehead and headed off to his room.  
\---- 

The next day he sends a text to Regina asking what time she would like to come by. They decide on 4.30.

It is at 4.31 when she arrives and knocks on the door. Roland runs up to greet her immediately but Robin grabs him and spins him around before he can trample her. She smiles brightly.   
As Robin moves to put Roland down he whispers in his ear, "Be polite and don't trample her please." Roland nods and walks over to Regina.   
She looks at him and kneels down to meet his eyes. "Hello sweetie. What's your name?" She says.  
"I'm Roland! You are pretty 'Gina right?"   
Regina laughs and looks at Robin, who gives her an apologetic smile.   
"It's just Regina sweetie. It's nice to meet you Roland." She stands up and he hugs her legs. She laughs. She seems to genuinely like him. She picks him up and kisses his cheek. Robin smiles.   
"Lady 'Gina kissed me!" Roland yells and smiles.   
Robin and Regina both laugh and she hands him to Robin. "That she did lad. Now we need to go work on our school stuff." He kisses his brothers forehead and puts him down. 

\---

A few moments later, as they are descending the stair case to his basement, she asks "Pretty Regina?" 

He smiles and he replies, " When I got home from school yesterday he asked me if I made any friends and I told him I met a nice boy named David and a pretty girl named Regina. He's only five, I guess I should be careful what I say because he seems to repeat everything." 

"Mm he is really cute. And thank you for the compliment." She said as they approached the couch in his basement. " let's get started."

-________________________________-

They had been working for hours. They only took a break to eat when Robins mom brought them dinner. Regina was a bit of an over achiever but Robin didn't mind because it meant spending more time with her. They were just finishing up and Regina was exhausted. She'd told her mom and dad that it would take a while and she would let them know when she was going to be home, but after they finished, they started talking and lost track of time. They fell asleep on the couch. 

At about 1:00 am, Robins mom picked up the phone to a worried Cora. She assured that everything was alright and went down to check on her son and Regina. When she walked downstairs, she saw Regina lying face down on the couch with Robin on the floor. Regina's arm that was hanging off the couch, comfortably rested on Robins chest, where he was holding it. They were both sound asleep. She covered them both with blankets, and promised Cora that Regina was ok and that she would make sure Regina was up for church in the morning. Before heading back upstairs, she paused to look at her son and the lovely girl she had met merely hours before. She wanted them to be together. She liked her. Quickly, she took a picture of the sleepy heads and turned out the lights. 

-________________________________-

On Sunday morning she went down stairs to wake Regina. She gently woke her up and, with Robins help, was able to calm her down after she'd realized that she slept there. Mrs. Locksley assured her that everything was fine an that she had talked to her mom last night. Regina thanked her and rushed home to get ready for church.


	2. Lunch

It had been about two weeks since they met, and Robin was starting to see the real Regina. She may be textbook when it came to school but her personality was interestingly complex. She was witty, for lack of a better word, and he loved it. They sort of developed a friendship full of playful banter and quick remarks. 

She was the kind of person who was close to her teachers, but wasn’t a teachers pet. She stood up for what she believed in, and most teachers respected that. Their forensics teacher Mr. Denns, had a very peculiar relationship with Regina. She could persuade him to let her get away with just about everything. Whenever he would assign group work, he would put them together. She didn’t want to admit it, but she liked Robin. As a friend. Plus they worked well together. 

________________________________________________________

Today was a weird day at school. It was an early release day but since they were seniors, they got out even earlier. They got into third period - their last period of the day- a little early and they sat down and started talking. 

Class started and they sat quietly while Denns started babbling about current events. Robin wasn’t really paying attention, he started to draw on his blank sheet of notebook paper, just black pen and a bunch of distorted shapes. Regina glanced over at him and saw what he was doing but she kept quiet. -“Im not one to talk during class.”- She had to admit, though, he was pretty good. 

__________________

After class, when they were gathering their things and getting ready to leave, Regina looked over at Robin put her bag over her shoulder, and said “We have to meet up to talk about this next assignment sometime. Let me know when you’re free. Bye Robin, See you tomorrow.” 

As she turned to leave, Robin grabbed her hand. She turned around to look at him and he said, “Im free now. I have about an hour and a half. How about lunch?”

“I have to pick my brother up from school soon” She replied.

“As do I. Roland is very excited that he gets to leave pre-school early today.” but we still have a while before then. We can ride together and go pick up our brothers, maybe take them to the park or something? We can talk about our project then.”

“That sounds nice. I don’t want to leave my car here though. Follow me home? Then we can go.” She said. 

He smiled, nodded his head and motioned for her to go out of the door in front of him. 

_________________

 

When they arrived at her house, he wasn’t sure if he should get out of the car or not, if she was going inside for any reason. He was thinking about it, when she knocked on his window. 

“If we are going to the park, I want to change. Do you just want to stay here and stare into space, or are you going to come in?”

“Um. Yea sure.” he said turning off the car, and opening the door. 

When they walked into her house-her huge house-She turned to the stairs and started walking up, without a word. He was looking around, not sure if he should follow her or not. She was a very reserved person, and he didn’t want to overstep. She turned around, half way up the steps to the second floor. 

“Well, are you coming?” 

“Oh. Yes, sure.” He said walking up and meeting her.

She looked at him for a second, rolled her eyes and turned around to finish going up the stairs. “Whats wrong with you?” she mumbled.

“Nothings wrong. I was just unsure if you wanted me to join you. I thought you were changing?”

“I am. I’m not just going to leave you down here. I have a bathroom in my room. You can wait in my room while I get dressed.” 

When he walked into her room, he was conflicted. This is not how he would have pictured the room of Regina Mills. It was obviously clean and very organized, but it had a touch of something else. It looked, felt homey. The walls were a deep red color, and the bed set was a nice calm beige with tints of red. One of the things that he noticed was unusual was, she had many art supplies and her walls were decorated with beautiful paintings. he began to wonder if she had painted them. 

While he was thinking, Regina grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. he had never seen her in any casual clothes. She was always wearing dress pants or actual dresses, like she was wearing now. 

She went into the bathroom and took off her dress, she had a blue tank top underneath it and decided to leave that on. She put on shorts and walked out of the bathroom. As she walked out of the bathroom, she was buttoning her shirt.

When Robin looked up, he was so surprised. She was wearing casual white shorts, a yellow button up shirt, and she was grabbing her blue Keds. She plopped down on the bed and started to put on her shoes, when she looked up at him. He was standing by the door, staring at her.

“You know you can sit,” she said, patting the bed next to her. 

He sat down and looked over at her. She looked at him with a confused expression, and asked, “What?”

“Oh. Nothing. You just look a lot different wearing, you know, normal clothes. You look good.” he replied. She raised her brow at him with a questioning look and a smirk on her face. “Not that you don’t always look good because thats no what I mean-“

She laughed, put her hand on his, and said, “Its ok, Robin. Thank you.” 

He smiled. "I didn't know you were into art. Did you do those paintings?" 

"Oh. Yes. Its relaxing. I don't do it as often anymore though. But I am working on a new art project for someone. When i get more done, i'll let you see it." 

"These are amazing Regina, I can't wait to see what you come up with!"

"Thank you. We should go, we only have about an hour and a half before i have to get Henry."She said. And with that, they were on their way.  
_____________________________________

They had a quick lunch at a little place that Regina suggested, called Zoe’s Kitchen. Robin still doesn’t know many places around here, and Regina just wanted a salad. When they finished eating, Regina went to use the restroom, and the waiter asked about the check. Robin immediately said that they were going to be on one check and the waiter went off to go get it. When Regina got back, she sat down and took out her wallet. The waiter came back with the one check, and Regina made a confused face at Robin and began to tell the waiter that they were separate, but Robin just told her thank you and sent her away before Regina could ask. 

She looked over at him with a glare, but he just smiled. “My treat.”

“Robin, this is not a date. I am perfectly capable of paying for myself. Please.”

“I know love. I just wanted to treat my friend, to lunch. Is that such a horrible thing?”

“We’re just friends. You know that right?”

“Yes, and I wanted to treat my friend to a nice lunch.” He said smirking. 

She gave him a look, still unsure. He continued. “Regina, I’ve moved more times then I care to mention. I’ve one true friend that I kept from when I lived in England, and he is still all the way over there. It’s nice to have someone to talk to and hang out with. Its nice to have a good friend. Take this as a thank you.”

She smiled. “Alright. Thank you. Its nice to have someone to talk too.” Regina looked down at her phone. “We should get going. Henry gets out in 15 minutes.” 

“Sure.” He got up, motioned to let her lead the way, and walked outside. He opened the door for her and they got in the car and were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out if i want to switch up the order and go back and forth between the future and what you are reading now. The next couple chapters will probably be set in this same time period. Let me know what you guys think! If you have any suggestions, please feel free to comment:)


	3. It's just fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while.. I was debating if I wanted to skip some time or stay on a steady flow by weeks. I decided to skip a couple of months. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think:)

They grew closer as their senior year began to fly by. They knew things about each other that no one else had ever known. The laughed and cried together, they worked on all projects together, took their brothers out on play dates and even had family dinners from time to time. They were best friends. They were so close, that it wasn't strange when they slept over at each other's houses, and they often did. But nothing ever happened, apart from falling asleep in each others arms on the couch -or somehow ending up like that after they fell asleep. Whenever Robins mom would go and check on them after it got quiet, and she'd see how peaceful they looked when they were asleep together, she'd take a picture of them. She started saving those pictures with dates on them in hopes that one day they'd end up together. But Robin and Regina saw each other as friends and friends only. They loved each other, yes, but not in a romantic way.   
They started learning more and more about one another and they shared one common, unlikely, secret. Neither had been kissed. It was random but Robin had never really been in lasting relationship and he was the really polite kind of man. Any lady that he liked, romantically or not, he kissed on the cheek as a greeting. He never got far enough in a relationship, not that he'd been in many, to feel comfortable moving past that. He greeted Regina with that kiss too, every time he saw her. But that wasn't strange for him, it's how he said hello to every woman in his life, and Regina was an important part of his life. For Regina, deep down she was a romantic. She had dreamed about her first kiss many times, and she wanted to remember it. She wanted her first kiss to be with someone she loved, and she knew it sounded stupid but to her, but it was just as important as sex, she didn't want to have sex with someone that she didn't love, and maybe that was old fashioned but that's who she was. 

\-----------------------

It was the day after spring break ended, they'd been together all week. Reginas parents went on a fancy trip to Europe with her little brother and she stayed behind to catch up on some college applications and things. Robin spent most of his break at her house. It was quiet and she didn't mind his company. They watched movies and told stories. The movie nights kinda became their thing. They both loved movies and could watch them for hours, never getting tired.

\------

It was Monday morning and Regina was getting ready for school when her phone buzzed on her bed. She walked over and picked up to find a text from Robin asking if she wanted him to pick her up. She had her own car but sometimes they'd go together anyway. She thought about it for a minute trying to make sure she had no where she needed to go after school and then texted him back saying yes. About thirty minutes later her doorbell rang. He was really polite, would never wait for her in the car, he had to walk her to the car and open the door for her. She thought it was sweet. When she climbed into his car, he walked around and got in, then handed her a coffee. Just the way she liked it. She smiled and thanked him, and they were on their way to school. 

He walked her to her class where he kissed her on the cheek and said he'd see her in period 2. She smiled and walked into class, sitting down and pulling out her book. Before she started reading, she noticed someone slide into the seat next to her and start staring at her. She looked over to see what they wanted and she was greeted with a goofy smile from a girl she's known since kindergarten. A girl named Ruby. Her and Ruby weren't what you'd call friends. They used to be when they were really little but when they got into the third grade, Regina kinda grew up and wasn't into all the girl drama. Ruby, well she was the queen of drama, she was the school gossip. They talked occasionally, maybe once a semester, usually when Ruby needed help. And here she was staring at Regina with a goofy grin. Regina looked back, raised her eyebrows, and waited for the inevitable. But when Ruby didn't say anything Regina was forced to ask. 

She sighed, "Hello Ruby, Can I help you?" 

"I heard something about you a while back ago and I ignored it, believing it was just a rumor. But, now I'm not so sure?" Ruby responded. 

Regina just looked at her waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, Regina just said, "And?" 

Ruby smiled. " I heard the you had a boyfriend. I thought 'Oh no, surely Regina Mills hasn't changed, she doesn't have a boyfriend, she wouldn't waste her time with such silly things' as you've told me before. But then I saw you walking in with the British boy and him opening the door for you and kissing you on the cheek and I want details!" 

Regina sat there for a moment. She really shouldn't be surprised but she kinda is. She decided to play on it a little. "What makes you think you'd get details Ruby? We aren't even friends." 

"Ouch that hurt! So it's true then?!? Regina Mills is dating hot British guy!!" 

" First off, don't act offended, we haven't been friends since elementary school. Second, his name is Robin, and we aren't dating, he is just a friend. A very good friend. So you can calm down a little." 

"You two don't act like you're just friends." Ruby said, not quite convinced.

"We are. Just friends. So drop it and let me read my book." Ruby snorted and walked away mumbling under her breath, "You're no fun." Regina just laughed and kept reading until class started. 

\------

Right before lunch, Robin and Regina always met by her locker, where they'd get their lunch out and walk together to Mr. Denns room. They ate lunch in there every day, just the two of them. He didn't have a class and most of the time he wasn't in there so it was nice and he let them. When they started walking that way, Robin looked over at her and smiled.

"I heard something interesting today." Robin said.

"And what is that?" Regina asked pulling out her water bottle and taking a sip. 

" I heard, and I quote, 'Did you here that Regina Mills and new hot British guy are dating? Regina Mills!" He said and had to act it out as something so funny. 

She didn't even think about that! He completely caught her off guard and had her spitting her water all over the floor, some landing on him as well. He just started laughing. "I'm going to kill Ruby!" She said. 

"What? Who's Ruby?" 

"This morning, Ruby- the school gossip- came up and asked me for details about my relationship with 'hot British guy' - nice nickname by the way- and I told her that she had no place asking for details about my relationships. Then I told her that we weren't even a couple. Just good friends. Then she called me boring and walked away. I guess she didn't believe me and still felt the need to tell everyone. I'm going to kill her!" She looked over at Robin who wore a huge grin on his face. " what are you smiling about?" 

" I think it's funny is all. Why does it make you so upset? I can see why people think that but it doesn't matter what they think. We know that we are just friends, good friends. It doesn't matter if they don't believe us." 

"Why do they think that though? It's not like we are making out in the hallway or anything." She said. 

"Maybe it's because we are always together, or the fact the your hand rest on my arm when we walk, or maybe it's because I kiss you on the cheek when I see you? It's all innocent to us but to them it may not look so." Robin replied.

"Maybe.." 

Robin stopped walking and pulled her arm so she was looking at him. "Does it really bother you? Cause I can tell them it's not true or o can try to stop doing those things when other people are around." 

"No. It's alright. I've just never liked being in the center of the gossip pool. I've always kept to myself. But I can't ask you to stop doing what makes you you. The way you act, well it's one of the things I love about you. You're so polite. I wouldn't ask you to change that. Let them think what they want. Maybe Ruby will finally leave me alone about never having a boyfriend. " She said joking about the last part. 

He laughed. " Alright then. We will officially be known as a couple. Or we won't deny it anyway, just ignore it." They got to Denns room and closed the door. He wasn't in there as usual. And they set their books down. That's when she realized how wet his shirt got from her spit-water. She laughed reaching out and touching the soaked part of his shirt, "I'm so sorry. There is a hand dryer next to the sink in the back. I can dry it for you if you'd like?" 

"No worries. I shouldn't have told you that when you had water in your mouth. Before I forget, I have to print something on his computer. If you really don't mind drying it, I'd greatly appreciate it while I print this out?" He said.

"Of course." He thanked her and took off his shirt and handed it to her. She'd seen him shirtless before but it was weird at school. If anyone walked in here, they'd never here the end of this. She quickly dried his shirt and brought it back to him. He slipped it on and said thank you again. They ate their lunch and talked like normal. 

\------ 

At the end of the day they met up and walked up to his car together. They decided to go to his house and study. When they finished, they sat down on the couch in the basement to watch a movie. His arms around her shoulder and her head resting against his. She had to leave soon. He paused the movie and looked at her. She looked back, confused. 

"Regina, can I ask you something? Without you judging?" 

"Anything" she said. 

" I've been thinking a lot about this fictional relationship and I know that it is just something they made up. You are by far the best friend I've ever had and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that by making it anything more. But, you know that there has to be a basis behind their accusations. They see how close we are and while they've misjudged the manner of our relationship, they were able to see something." 

"Alright..?" 

"Well, I love you Regina, as a friend. You know that. I've told you that before. And perhaps that's what they saw. Friendship love. You love me this way too right? You've told me this." 

"Yes I love you as a friend. But only as a friend. I'm not in any place to be in a relationship right now. I couldn't be in love with anyone romantically. I'm not looking for that. Where are you going with this?" 

" Well, you just said you don't want to be in a relationship right now or anytime in the near future. I'm not really looking for one either. But, I feel as though I'm missing something because I haven't experienced anything that turkey comes with a relationship because I've never really been in one. And there is something that you and I have in common. We both have never been kissed." 

Oh.. She was starting to catch on now.. She had always wondered what it'd be like. And he was someone she loved. Even if she hadn't imagined it this way. She had no motivation to be in a relationship, so how else would she figure it out? Maybe that was a good thing, that she wasn't focused on a man. But, maybe it was because she didn't know what she was missing. He kept speaking and she tuned back into what he was saying. 

"I know you were waiting for someone you loved and I was being a polite gentleman to the few women I've courted, not wanting to kiss them because I knew that it wasn't going to last. And I guess I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to.. Just as friends.."

That's when she leaned over, half on top of him, and kissed him. Lightly. He was surprised. He didn't react at first and then as she was starting to pull away, he pulled her back, crashing her lips to his. Now she was straddling him and he was kissing her hard. They were making out like horny thirteen year olds and when they had to pull apart for air, she climbed off of him and sat back down on the couch. Her whole body was tingling, she never felt so good. She looked over at him, both breathing heavy. 

"Thank you." Was all she could say. 

"No.. Thank YOU. That was..." 

"What a first kiss feels like apparently." She finished. "That was a one time thing though. We are friends. It was just so that we could say that we loved the first person we kissed, no matter what kind of love that was. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

"I should go. See you in the morning?" 

"Always. I'll walk you out." He said.

And as he opened her car door for her, he kissed her on the cheek and watched her drive away. Telling himself that all kisses would feel as good as that one had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading! Love all you fellow Evil Regals❤️


	4. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the next one. I'm going to try and skip more time as I go - like when I skipped to a couple of months in the last chapter- because I decided to keep it going in this order rather than starting to skip around and show them in the future. Thanks so much for all of your feedback. I really appreciate it! If you have any other idea/comments, I'd love to hear them. Hope y'all are having a great weekend:) Hope you enjoyed this!

Before they knew it, graduation was there. The thought made Regina both really happy, and incredibly sad. She had been wanting to get out of that school for four years and now that it was here, she wasn’t all that excited. This year had been the best of her entire life. She had a teacher who challenged her like no other, a teacher who was like a second mom to her through all the hard times she had this year, a teacher that she loved very much. She had a part time job working after school care with the most amazing group of children, children who changed her life. Most people didn’t picture Regina working with kids, but she always had a soft spot for children, and she used to volunteer at the school when her little cousin August went there, thats why they offered her the position, she thinks. And she had a best friend, a friend that she told everything to, a friend that she loved with all her heart, a friend named Robin. 

She was standing in front of the mirror in her room, putting on her earrings, and doing her makeup. Two days ago, she said goodbye to the children that she’s sure taught her more than she taught them. She hugged them goodbye and promised that she’d come and visit every chance she got, she watched them cry, and she cried. 

She was going to NYU. She was leaving in three days to spend the summer in New York with her mom. She’d always wanted to live in New York, to walk on the fast paced streets, to see the beautiful lights in winter, and to be a big shot corporate lawyer representing all of the big businesses. Robin got into NYU as well. He had always wanted to visit, and when they took a road trip one weekend, he fell in love with it. He said that it made him feel so big and so small at the same time. They were so excited to be staying together. But Robin wasn’t moving there until August. He was spending the summer in England, visiting family. Regina was going to be hopping from one broadway show to the next. She had a list of a bunch of shows that she wanted to see at some point in her life, and that was her moms gift. She was taking Regina to all of the shows, helping her move into her little apartment, and staying with her for a month to enjoy time with her only daughter. The second month, Regina wanted to spend at home in Maine. She wanted to spend time with her dad and little brother, Henry, before she officially left for school.

\---  
They had to be at the school two hours early for graduation. Robin and Regina road together of course. They actually ended up right next to each other for the ceremony too. Lucky that the letters L and M were right next to each other in the alphabet. 

Regina was nervous. She was afraid she'd fall on stage or something. Silly. So when they called his name Robin turned around and whispered, " good luck love. One foot in front of the other." Then he kissed her cheek and walked on stage to grab his diploma. 

Regina didn't fall. She walked up and smiled as she shook the principals hand and grabbed her diploma. She walked off, hugged Robin and sat back down. 

When the ceremony was over, all of the new graduated students had to go straight outside to take a group picture and toss their caps before they were released to go home. 

After the picture, Regina and Robin went to look for their parents. They had sat together. She remembered seeing Roland and Henry sitting next to each other deep in conversation, and their moms talking as well. When they spotted their families, Roland and Henry both ran full speed towards Regina, nearly knocking her down and they would have, had Robin not been standing behind her.

" 'Gina," they yelled. She smiled down at them. Her two little boys. 

"You looked pretty Gina. " Roland said. 

"Yea Regina you look really nice," Henry said hugging his sister. "And I told you that you wouldn't fall." 

Robin smiled. "As did I." 

Regina laughed and hugged her mom, dad and Robins mom. 

"Ok now, you two smile." Robins mom said, pushing them together. Robin put his arm around her waist and smiled. They took a bunch more pictures. Robin and Regina with the two boys. Henry on Robins back and Roland on Reginas (since he was smaller). Robin with his family and Regina with hers. And one of all of them together. Just as they were about to be done and head home - well at least their parents, Regina and Robin were going out to dinner- Robin stopped his mom and asked for one more picture. Regina hopped on his back, put her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek as his mom snapped the last picture. She smiled and told herself that she couldn't forget to put that with the rest she had taken of their cute moments. 

\--- 

Regina and Robin went out to dinner at a Japanese restaurant. It was her favorite. They talked and had a great time. Then they went back to his house and stayed up watching movies until they both fell asleep. Robin was leaving for England in the morning. 

When Robins mom came down to wake them up the next morning, they were squished up together in the couch. Reginas back firmly against his chest and his arm around her waist. She smiled and watched them for a moment before she woke them up because they had to leave for the airport soon.

Regina took them to the airport. Roland gave her a big hug, crying when he was forced to let go of her leg. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I will miss you so much Roland but you have to leave sweetheart. I will be here waiting to see you when you get back home. " 

"I love you 'Gina." 

"I love you too Roland." She said to him, a tear streaming down her face. She gave him one last hug and watched as his mom and he walked inside, leaving just her and Robin. 

She turned to look at him and he wiped the tear off of her face. She jumped up and gave him a big hug. "You better not forget about me Robin Locksley. Cause I will be waiting for you to come back home. I need my best friend." 

"I could never forget about you love. I'll be waiting to see you too. We will talk all the time. I'm just one phone call away. " 

She nodded, still clutching onto him. "Be safe." 

"You too. See you soon." He said reluctantly letting go of her. 

She watched as he walked away. She stayed in her car for a half hour after that and cried. She was going to miss her best friend. 

\------

 

The summer flew by. Regina and Robin missed each other like crazy. They face timed at lease twice a week and were constantly texting each other. He is supposed to get back on July 25th, To spend a week with his friends in Maine, after spending the entire summer with his family, and then to start moving into his dorm. It was July 24th, and Regina was so happy that she couldn’t sleep. She needed her best friend back already. His flight is scheduled to land at 5:30 in the morning- crazy England time, but she wasn’t complaining, the sooner the better- and she was picking him up. His mom was supposed to. She and his little brother had flown back a week earlier because she had an important doctors appointment, and Robin stayed to spend one more week with his good friends Will and John. Regina asked if she could please surprise him and pick him up instead. It was 2:00 in the morning when she decided to just get up and go. She couldn’t sit there for another hour. The airport was two hour away, so she wanted to leave at 3:00 but she couldn’t wait.

She left the house and stopped at a 24/7 Starbucks, then was on her way. She got there at 5:12, and quickly walked inside. She had just thrown on a pair of jeans and her uncles big U.S. navy sweatshirt with sandals. She walked as far as she could without a plane ticket. She stood there waiting until finally she received a text from him- she’d asked him to let her know when he landed, and they were supposed to do dinner tonight. 

“Landed about 10 minutes ago, but I’m toward the back and its taking a while to get off. I can’t wait to get home and I can’t wait to see you love. "

She couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. She didn’t respond because she didn’t want him to know she was awake, much less at the airport. His mother had told him to meet her at the red Delta station, Zone 1. Thats where she was standing right now, leaning against the pole with the sign that had a big number 1. About 15 minutes later, she saw him. He was far away and he hadn’t seen her yet. 

He got a little closer and he saw her. He was still in a crowd of people, just beyond where she was allowed to go. As soon as people moved out of the way and he stepped past the threshold, she ran to him. Full speed. He dropped his bag on the floor and opened his arms just in time for her to jump into them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms layed on his shoulders, hands clutched behind his neck. Her face was buried into his neck, and he was kissing her cheek. 

“I missed you so much.” She didn’t want to let go of him. 

“I missed you too love. So much. I’m so happy to be home.” And he realized that for the first time in his life, he felt at home. Right here.

When he finally let go of her and she let go of him, they picked up his bags and went out to her car. It was 6:00 now, and it was still pitch black outside. He offered to drive, and she smiled, climbing into the passenger seat. When he got in the car he looked at her and she had the most lovely, goofy smile on her face. He grabbed her hand and smiled back, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek again, and if the sides of their lips gently brushed, neither said anything. He started the car and they were off.

“You know that you can’t go back to sleep when we get home right? You have to stay up with me and help me get off this bloody time change.” Robin said. 

“Ill try my best” she smiled. 

They talked about their summers, at least the small things that they hadn’t already told each other over their many phone calls. They blared music and sung their hearts out- he knew that Regina loved to do that- and they laughed. It was like no time passed at all. He knew that they would always be Regina and Robin, that they could get through anything together, and that they’d be friends forever. 

——  
As they pulled up to her house, Regina was asleep on his shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to wake her up. So he laid his head on hers, and sat there for a while before he decided that they really had to go inside. 

He gently kissed her forehead, and she started to open her eyes. He smiled, “Morning love. We are at your house. Here, ill help you up to your room.”

“No. I can’t go back to sleep. I need to stay awake with you remember?”

“Yes. But you don’t have to. I can always get back on my sleeping schedule tomorrow. And I’m exhausted. Lets get you back to sleep.”

She nodded and he came around to help her out of the car. She grabbed onto his arm and he helped her walk up to her front door. She didn’t have a normal lock on her door. It was a passcode, one that each member of her family had their own. He knew Regina’s and he quickly typed it in and helped her walk upstairs to her room. She was half asleep on his arm, when he laid her down gently on he bed and covered her up. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, then turned to leave. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her and really quietly whispered, “Stay please,” as she fell back asleep still clutched onto his shirt. 

He laid down on his back next to her on her bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt the exhaustion. And once he was under the covers, nice and comfortable. Regina - already fast asleep- moved over, slinging her leg across his and her arm on his chest. He smiled. Happy to be home.


	5. Yup.. All good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First chapter of the new year! I hope you all had fun and stayed safe during the holidays:) Enjoy!

Their first couple of years in college flew by. Before they knew it, it was senior year and they were only a couple months away from graduating. They were both extremely busy, but made time for each other. In the beginning of their sophomore year, Robin had decided to join the track team so that he could burn off some of the freshman fifteen and make a few more friends. He quickly became the star athlete and kicked everyone's ass at the meets. Regina grew closer to one of the girls that she went to high school with, Emma. She never thought that she would be friends with someone like Emma but it kinda happened and she had to admit that she was happy to have girl friend. She also became good friends with another girl that she met on campus. Her name was Melanie, she was the kind of friend that was perfect for Regina. Mal was a person who said exactly what she was thinking, and Regina respected that. But Regina's best friend was Robin and she knew that would never change. 

Regina had landed an amazing internship at one of the top notch law firms in the city, Pearson Specter. She's been there for about a year while working to finish up a few last classes. She took the bar about two weeks ago and was anxiously awaiting the results. Meanwhile, Robin was getting ready to graduate with a degree in business and psychology with a job as a assistant manager waiting for him with a agriculture company. He had always been the outdoorsy type and this company was all about selling products that were eco friendly and donating money to preserving national parks. 

Everything seemed to be falling into place and they were both extremely happy. But they were very busy. They hadn't seen each other in about three weeks but they talked almost every day. Regina had just gotten home from her last day at work until after graduation. Her boss was really cool and enjoyed how mature and witty she was so he gave her the time off to focus on acing that last class and enjoying the last few weeks she had before she graduated and became a full time associate at the firm. She was exhausted. She plopped down on the couch at her apartment and called Robin. 

"Hello love. How was your last day?" 

"I am so tired. I miss you. It's been way to long since we've had one of our movie dates or something. When am I going to see you?" Regina said. 

"Well. What are you doing tomorrow?" 

"I was thinking that I'd get ahead on my online work for CIJC but I'm already ahead and I can do that tomorrow night if it means I can see you."

Robin smiled as he placed the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he tried to get into his car and put his bag down. "I'm flattered that you'd procrastinate on your school work to spend time with me." 

She laughed. "Shut up." She heard a loud noise on his end and asked, " What are you doing?" 

"I'm just leaving practice. I was loading up my car. Why? " 

"Do you want to come over now? I was going to order in Chinese food and relax. We could have a movie night and I'll even bake my famous chocolate chip cookies." 

" Do you still have my shirt and boxers over there that I could wear? I'm all sweaty and gross, I'll have to take a shower." 

"Of course I do. I actually cleaned out my drawers last week and found like three of your shirts, a pair of sweatpants and another pair of boxer shorts." She laughed. 

"So that's where all my clothes are. Regina Mills you are a thief." He said with a smile. 

"Hey! That's my nickname for you!" 

"Right. Sorry! I'm on my way love. I'll see you soon." 

"Alright Robin. Drive safely. Love you and can't wait to see you." 

"I love you too" 

She smiled as she hung up and went to start on the cookies.

\----------

About fifteen minutes later, the cookie dough was all ready, she preheated the oven, and got in the shower. 

Regina got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and walked out to see if Robin was there. She found it weird that he wasn't there yet. He had a key to get in and it shouldn't take that long so she went and looked at her phone. She saw a text from ten minutes ago.

Don't order in. Picking up Blue Fin and will be there in a bit.

She smiled and quickly replied... 

My favorite! You spoil me Robin Locksley.

Nothing less for my queen;) I just parked. I won't have hands. Can you please get the door? 

She set her phone back down on the counter and walked over to the door just as he was walking up. 

He looked her up and down, raised his eyebrows, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. He walked past her and placed the food and his bag on the table and then turned to face her as she closed the door. "Well this is a new look for you." He chuckled. 

"Oh shush up. I just got out of the shower." She said walking up to him and slapping him on the arm. 

"I can see that." He said grabbing his arm as if it hurt. "Speaking of which, I am in desperate need of one." 

"Yes you are." She laughed. "And I need to get dressed. Let me know when you're in the shower and I'll come grab your clothes to throw in the wash." 

"Alright. Thank you." He replied as he headed to the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

She followed him to the bedroom and once he closed the bathroom door behind him she started to get dressed. Normally she'd wear his cotton button down with his boxers because they were baggy, comfortable, and smelled like him, but tonight she'd wear a tank with running shorts instead and let him have the boxers and shirt. She quickly unwrapped the towel and got dressed, laying out all of his clothes on the bed. She figured that she'd let him decide what he wanted to wear. Then she went into the bathroom and grabbed his dirty clothes to throw in the laundry before she headed out to the kitchen to start balling up cookie dough to stick in the oven. 

By the time she was about half way through with the first pan of cookie dough, he was out of the shower, dressed, and standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. 

"Now that I am no longer a filthy mess and you are wearing something other than a towel, can I please hug my best friend?" 

She smiled, turned around, and practically jumped into his arms. He laughed and hugged her back tightly. They stood like that for a couple of minutes before they let go of each other and Regina turned back around to finish this batch of cookies and stick them in the oven. He put his hands on her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder as he peaked over her at the pan. She shook her head and took the ball of dough that she was rolling and broke it in half popping one half into her mouth and holding the other over her shoulder for him. 

"You know me too well." He said, gratefully taking it in his mouth. "Thank you." He then moved to set up the table for dinner.

\-------

A little while later, they were curled up on the couch watching Definitely Maybe. It was one of her favorites and he loved it too. April reminded him of Regina with her witty attitude and how she seemed like such a smart ass but she was actually quite nice and very smart. 

To be honest, they didn't really watch the movie. They talked about their schoolwork and graduation coming up, about their jobs awaiting them, an about where they saw themselves in the near future. They talked about anything and everything until they were both exhausted and they fell asleep on the couch. 

At about 3:00am Regina woke up on the couch tangled up with Robin. The way she was laying was hurting her neck and she wanted to go back to her room but she didn't want to wake him. She slowly started to move and try to get up when he pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck. She sighed and stayed there for a few minutes before she gently shook him and he started to open his eyes. 

"My neck hurts from laying here. Come. Let's go to bed."

He reluctantly let go of her and she stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up and lead him to the room. She pulled the sheets back and they both climbed in bed. Once his head hit the pillow, she could tell Robin was out. In fact she wasn't sure he was entirely awake at all. She was starting to doze off herself when Robin pulled her to him, her back hitting his chest and his arm going around her waist and grabbing one of her hands. She smiled and quickly fell asleep. 

\------ 

When they woke up in the morning, Regina went to make coffee. She wasn't feeling very well. Every once in a while she'd get these dizzy spells and hot flashes - she knew it was because she had low blood pressure. Whenever it got like that she'd stand in the cold shower for a minute before she'd put on warm water and sit down on the floor of the tub until she felt better. She was so tired and she didn't really want to deal with feeling like this right now so she went and turned the shower on while Robin finished up the coffee and read a book. Every morning she'd read a few pages of her favorite book, Slaughterhouse Five, while she drank her coffee. She already made him read it once but now he was flipping through, trying to keep himself entertained while she was in the shower. 

She was just about to sit down in the tub when everything started spinning. She got really dizzy and tried to reach out and grab the wall when she fell with a loud thud into the floor of the tub. She had reached her arm out to break her fall and twisted it the wrong way. There was an excruciating pain coming from her shoulder all the way to the fingers of her left arm. She sat there crying for a minute when Robin knocked on the door. 

"Regina love, are you alright?" 

"I need your help. Please."

He very slowly opened the door and walked over to the shower, "Are you alright. What happened?"

"I got really dizzy and fell. I think I broke my arm. I don't want to move it. I need your help."

He quickly moved the curtain to the side and climbed to the side to turn the water off. He took his shirt off and draped it on top of her before he kneeled down to look at her arm. "Alright. I am going to go and grab a few towels to lay down on the bed and then I'm going to come pick you up and bring you there." Robin said. 

She nodded her head and he quickly did as he said and came back. "Okay. I am going to pick you up. Do you want to try and put this shirt on first? I can leave." 

"No I'm fine. You've already seen me. You seeing me naked again is the least of my worries right now." She laughed. Trying to make a joke out of the situation to take her mind off the pain. 

He smiled and nodded. "Alright. Here we go. Please tell me if I am hurting you." She nodded back and grabbed the shirt and moved it up to cover her face. He carefully picked her up and slowly carried her to the bedroom. Once he laid her down on the bed. She moved the shirt - which was all wet now- and covered herself back up as best as she could. He went and grabbed another towel to cover up the rest of her shivering body. He took off his jeans, which were also soaking wet, leaving him in just his boxers, and sat down next to her. "Let's look at your arm." He moved the shirt over slightly and looked at the arm she was carefully holding to her chest. "Alright Regina. I think it's safe to say you need some medical attention. How about we get you dressed and I'll take us to the hospital?" 

She lost it crying. She was in a lot of pain and didn't want to hear that it was broken. She nodded and with Robins help, she sat up. "Thank you." 

"No need for that. What would you like to wear? I think it's probably best to put on something baggy so we don't have to move that arm."

She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Can I wear your blue cotton button down please? The one that you always leave here? And a pair of white shorts." She said. Finally calming down. 

"Of course." He said smiling. He went to her dresser and opened the drawer that he knew was for his stuff. He grabbed the button down and walked back over to her. "I can turn around if you are embarrassed. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

She laughed at that. "Don't be ridiculous. You could never make me uncomfortable. I need your help." 

"Alright then." He smiled. "Whenever you are ready." 

She dropped the shirt she was holding on the towel in her lap. "I'm still all wet though. Can you please hand me a dry towel?" He did and she started to dry herself very carefully, trying not to hurt her arm more. 

He watched her slowly moving the towel on her chest and felt a deep physical attraction. He turned away. He was ashamed. Not once did he look at her in front of him as being naked. When he was helping her, he was only concerned about her well being and trying to make sure that he didn't hurt her but now that he wasn't the one helping her and he was looking at her well, he realized just how attractive she was and it wasn't only his brain that realized it. He had always known Regina Mills was beautiful but oh my god he hadn't really thought about it until now, when she was sitting in front of him. Naked. 

He wasn't looking. He hoped she didn't notice the bulge in his boxers. He was angry at himself. He was staring at the floor when she said something that snapped his head back up and then back down again. 

"Robin? Are you alright?" 

"Yes. Just trying to give you your space." 

"Well I need your help. Can you please look at me?" He slowly looked up and met her eyes. She looked scared. "Can you please help me dry this arm and my back before we put this shirt on?" 

He nodded and grabbed the towel to dry her arm first then her back. He helped her put her good arm through the sleeve of the shirt and then buttoned it up. 

"Thank you" she said as she moved the towels off her waist and stood up. Robin sat on the edge of the bed, with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands, as she walked around it and over to the dresser to grab out a pair of her nice white panties and walked back to where Robin was sitting. She kneeled down trying to put them on herself but failing. Robin stood up, "Would you like my help?" 

Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at the floor. "Yes please" she whispered very quietly. 

He felt horrible. He was making her uncomfortable. She was embarrassed and here he was staring at her only moments ago. He wonders if she noticed and that's why she is trying to do it by herself now, even though she can't. 

He helped her stand up and then he kneeled down putting her good hand on his shoulder to help her balance and moving her underware up her legs until they were where they belonged. He grabbed her shorts off the bed and did the same with them, zipping them up and buttoning them before he moved away from her. She still wasn't looking at him, refusing to make eye contact. 

"Thank you." She moved back and walked to the bathroom to brush her hair and Robin went to throw his jeans in for a quick wash before he went and sat back down on the bed. When she was finished, she walked back into the room and looked at him once before she looked back down. 

"Regina, love, did I do something to offend you?"

Her head shot up. "No. Not at all. Thank you for your help." 

"Then what's the matter? You won't really look at me."

She sat down next to him on the bed. "I feel as though I put you in an uncomfortable position. You wouldn't look at me earlier until I asked you too and then as soon as you were done you looked away again. I'm sorry."

"Milady, you have nothing to apologize for. Can I be honest with you? No judgement?"

"Yes. Always."

He sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "Up until I put you down on this bed, all I could think about was how worried I was and that I didn't want to hurt you, but once you calmed down and started making jokes, I knew you were okay and my mind tracked to.. Other things." 

"Other things?" 

"I saw you drying your chest with the towel and I um.. Well, Regina, you are the first woman I've ever seen.."

Is this going where she thinks it's going? She looked over at him sitting next to her and noticed his hands were placed in his lap. She started laughing hysterically. She couldn't help it. She looked over at the confused expression on his face and couldn't help the big smile that spread across hers. "Robin Locksley, are you telling me that you are upset because your body 'responded to the image of me naked?'"

"I suppose. I feel horrible that I was thinking about that when you were still hurt. You should be mad at me. Why do you find this so amusing?" 

"Because, that's not what I thought was wrong. Don't me ashamed. That makes me feel a lot better." She said still grinning. 

"What did you think then?" 

"Well I may have been the first woman that you've seen naked but you are also the first man who has seen me as well. I was worried that you thought I was ugly or something." 

"Oh my. Regina! That could never be the case as you can tell." He said. "I'd say that you are the farthest thing from ugly. Look. My body agrees." He lifted his hands off his lap and she looked down again to see the huge bulge for the first time and gasped. They both started laughing. 

"Well it has been an interesting day hasn't it." She said once they finished laughing. 

"Indeed it has." 

She reached over and grabbed his hand off of his knee. "Thank you for your help." 

"Anytime." He smiled. "Now. Perhaps I should change boxers as these are still a little wet, and go put my jeans in the dryer. We have to have that arm of yours checked as soon as possible my dear." 

She smiled. "Okay. I think I'll lay down for a while. The dryer will take a bit. Come lay with me when you're done?" 

"Of course." He replied. She laid down and he walked over to the drawer again to take out a pair of fresh boxers. He grabbed all the wet towels off the floor walked out of the room and over to the laundry room to move his jeans to the dryer and start a load of wet items. He took off his wet boxers and put them in the washer with the towels before he started drying himself off. 

As soon as Robin walked out Regina saw his wet shirt on the floor and got up to bring it to him so he could put it in with the rest of the stuff. She walked up and the laundry room door was wide open and her eyes went wide as she saw Robin standing naked drying himself off. He didn't even notice she was there. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She said before turning around to walk away. 

He looked up and ran after her. He grabbed her arm and she turned around again to face him. She refused to look down. 

"Im sorry I didn't know-"

"It's quite all right." He said laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

"It's a day of firsts that's all. I I just find it interesting that all of this happened and it all happened in one day." 

"Yes well it's definitely weird. Why are you naked?" 

"I thought it was quite obvious." He chuckled. " I was all wet from carrying you out of the bath so I was drying off before I put on a pair of fresh boxers." 

"Oh. Well I didn't mean to walk in on you when you weren't decent. Came to the room when you are finished?" She turned to walk back to the room.

"Wait! Regina?" She turned around again and he was so close to her and the way he was looking at her. She looked down, trying to avoid his eyes, probably not the best idea. Now she really saw it. She only saw for a split second before she turned away the first time but now she was staring at it and she wasn't going to lie, it was pretty impressive. He continued, "Are you alright? Have I made you uncomfortable?"

"What? Oh um yes I'm good." 

Oh. He didn't even think about the fact that she was looking down. He figured she was just trying to avoid eye contact. He gets it now though and all he could do was laugh because he could tell by her face that he had the same effect on her and she did him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." 

"Stop apologizing. I don't mind truly. But if you are done, I'd like to go get dressed?" He winked at her. 

She looked down one more time, sighed, and then looked back up to see the grin on his face. "You're lucky I love you or if smack that smug smile off your face." 

"I guess I am lucky then." He smiled and she hugged him.

She kneeled down and picked up the towel to hand it to him. "Here. You should put this back on." He took it from her but just slung it across his arm. "No need. You've already seen it." He walked back to the laundry room. He put his boxers on and started the other load before he went and climbed into bed with Regina to take a long nap before they went to the hospital.

\---------


	6. Ugh Oh.. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for your positive feedback, it motivates me to write more:) I wanted to let y'all know that I'm posting this on Wattpad too under the same name. Also, I wrote this in my bio on Watt, I am really into art and I have done some Once- related things. I have an Etsy also but if you check out my Wattpad page, my cover photo is actually a watercolor that I did of Regina. I take requests (once related or not) if you all want me to make anything please let me know in the comments and I'll give you my info!:) hope you enjoy this!

Regina had had a long day at work and was exhausted. It was Friday night and all she wanted to do was sleep, and she did. She was dead to the world by 10:00 that is until her phone rang at 3:00am and woke her up. 

"You better be dying Emma or I might just kill you." She mumbled into the phone. 

"Regina!!" Emma screamed causing Regina to wince. "He asked me to marry him! I said yes!"

Reginas eyes went wide. "What?!" 

"I know! I know you hate me for waking you up but I knew you'd hate me even more if I didn't tell you first." 

"Oh my goodness Emma. Congrats."

"Thank you! I was hoping we could meet up for lunch or something tomorrow? I want to talk to you."

"Yea of course. I'll text you in the morning. Goodnight Emma." 

\--------------------

When she woke up in the morning, she thought it was all a dream, until she saw a text from Emma. 

They met up at chipotle and talked for a while. Emma asked Regina to be her maid of honor and she agreed. Regina was so surprised and happy for her friend but she was a little jealous too. She'd had a couple of flings but nothing too serious and here was one of her best friends getting married.

\----------

It was about a month later, a Thursday night, the night before her birthday, and she was having a horrible week. She'd stayed up all night preparing for the deposition and then they'd been forced to settle on that big case because their client couldn't keep their mouth shut. She was so tired and after almost 36 hours of no sleep, she was finally laying down. 

At midnight, her phone went off. She groaned and picked it up, turning the sound off before sticking it to her ear. 

"Happy Birthday my love!" 

"I hate you right now." 

He chuckled. "You love me and you know it."

"Remind me to kick you really really hard when I see you." 

"Ooh. Now why would I do that?" He laughed. " "I'll leave you alone as soon as you agree to let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

"I could just hang up on you." 

"Ah yes. But I am wide awake and that'll just force me to come over there and jump on you. I do have a key." 

"You can be such an ass sometimes Robin." 

"Hey! I'm trying to do something nice for my best friend." 

"Fine. Goodbye!" 

"Goodnight love see you tomorrow."

\-------

They decided that he'd pick her up at 7:00 and he said he'd made a reservation for 7:30. 

He got there just after 7:00 and she wasn't ready yet, as usual. He'd expected that though and that's why the reservation wasn't actually until 8:00. He walked in and put the bouquet of roses in a vase on the counter. He had gotten two dozen. Roses were her favorite and while she loved the classic red, he was one of the very few people that knew that she actually loved yellow, white, and the pinkish ones that were tinged with other colors just as much. So he'd gotten her six of each. 

"Regina!" 

"I'm sorry I'm almost ready I promise! Can you come here please?"

He walked up and into her room. "Hello." 

"My shoulder is acting up again. Can you please help me clasp this and zip up this shirt?"

He walked over and hooked her bra and zipped up the black crop top she was wearing. 

She turned around and gave him a big hug. She was wearing a long mint green skirt that started just at the bottom of her stomach and a tight crop top that left just a tiny part of her belly exposed. Her hair was straightened and she had on her signature red lipstick. 

"You look beautiful Regina."

"Thank you" she walked over to the mirror putting on her earrings, her rings, and starting to look for a necklace. 

He came up behind her, " I was going to wait until later but I can't." He said and she turned around fiddling with a necklace that she pulled out of the drawer. "Happy birthday Regina." He pulled out a box and handed it to her. 

She opened the box and gasped, covering her mouth. It was a beautiful necklace of a tree with little specks of green in it. She had a ring exactly like it and she was wearing it right now. Green was her birthstone and she'd always loved it and this was absolutely amazing. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. "Oh my goodness Robin! It's perfect! Can you please put it in me?" She put the necklace she was holding before down on the dresser, turned around, and lifted up her hair. 

He put on the necklace and watched her smile grow in the mirror. "Are you ready?" 

"Ah! I'm so sorry we are going to be late!"

"The reservation isn't until 8:00. I know you Regina. Let's go" he laughed. 

She smacked him in the arm and grabbed her purse to follow him downstairs. She saw the roses on the counter and almost started crying, hugging him again. "Everything is perfect and we haven't even left the house. Thank you so much Robin. I really needed this." 

He smiled and motioned for her to lead the way.

\----------------------

Regina drank almost an entire bottle of wine at dinner. They talked for about two hours and she told him about her horrible week. After dinner, Regina was a little tipsy- she wouldn't admit it, but she was a light weight- but she wanted to go dancing at the bar down the street. 

Robin only had one more drink after they got to the bar before he sobered up a little. Regina, however, had many more. She was so drunk that she started talking about her ex boyfriend Graham. She was going on and on about how men were weak and how all a girl had to do was show a little interest and a guy could lose his whole train of thought. Thats what she thought happened with Graham. A pretty girl walked by him and next thing you know, he was breaking up with her. Luckily she hadn't given him the satisfaction of sleeping with her. She was saving that. 

"You see, I could put any man in this bar in a trance if I wanted too. Men don't have that kind of effect on women." Regina said. 

At that point, Robin had taken away her drink and replaces it with a glass of water. He always found her amusing when she was drunk. It didn't happen often. He played along. "I don't think that is necessarily true Regina." 

"I do. I bet that I could walk up to any guy in this bar, kiss him, and he'd forget what he was thinking about. The only thing that would be left in his mind is the bulge in his pants." 

"You're confident aren't you?" 

"Not confident Robin. It has nothing to do with my ability. It's the way men think, or rather DON'T think. All it takes is a pretty girl." 

"Alright Regina. If you say so." 

"I'll prove it. Set a timer on your phone for a minute and a half and in that time, I will pick someone in this bar to use as an example." 

She was so drunk. He wasn't going to let her do this. "Regina no. I believe you. No need to prove it." 

"I'll bet you ten bucks and breakfast tomorrow morning. I'm going to prove it to you so you might as well set the timer."

He sighed. "Regina, I don't want you to go and kiss some random guy. You're drunk. You will regret this in the morning." 

"I won't even remember this in the morning. So you should take advantage of the fact that you get proven wrong in a circumstance that I won't even remember to bother you about." 

"I don't like -"

"I'm doing it Robin, set the damn timer."

He sighed. She was right. She wouldn't remember it and he was making her upset right now. He looked down at his phone, shook his head and pulled up the timer. 

"Okay. You ready?" He said, still looking down. He heard her hum and said, "Alright, timers on." He was so upset that he was letting her do this. He couldn't watch. He had to watch. That was the point. 

He finally looked up and didn't even have a moment to think before her lips were on his. He was shocked, but responded quickly kissing her back. The kept kissing like that, neither wanting to pull apart. 

And then the stupid timer went off. She pulled away from his mouth but pushed he waist into his and smirked. She was standing in between his legs now and could obviously feel his erection. She stepped away. "Told you so." 

"You win. I think it's time to go." He said as he got up. He turned around to get his coat off the chair he was sitting on and as soon as his back was to her he put his hands to his lips. There was something about that kiss that confused the hell out of him. 

He helped her walk outside and sat down on the bench next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He called a cab and sat there in silence. All he could think about was that bloody kiss. 

\---- 

When the cab got there, Regina was asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up and laid her down in the backseat, climbing in after and resting her head on his lap. She was dead to the world. 

When the cab driver asked for the address, he started to give hers but then decided that it would be best to keep an eye out on her (and the thought of leaving her was unbearable). So he told the cab driver his address. 

About ten minutes later, they arrived at his house. He gave the cab driver her money and climbed out of the car, picking up Regina. The driver saw him struggling to open the door with Regina in his arms and got out to help him. She unlocked the door for him and handed him back the key. He smiled and told her to wait a second before she left. He went inside and laid Regina down gently on the couch before walking back to the door and handing the nice old woman another twenty dollars. "Thank you so much for all your help." He smiled. 

"Of course. I saw the way you look at her, she's lucky to have you. You two make a lovely couple. Have a goodnight sir." She turned around and walked away before he could say another word. 

He closed the door and sat down on the floor thinking about everything that had happened. He'd always known his best friend was attractive, I mean he's a guy. But this, this was different. 

He banged his head against his door and slouched over, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. 

"I think I may have just fallen in love with my best friend," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I wanted to get this out for y'all asap!


	7. Ugh Oh.. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Here's the next one. I'm sorry it took so long! This is also updated on Wattpad. If you have a Watt then please go check my Bio! I'm really into art and I have an Etsy. I take requests, Once related or not so please let me know if you want anything!

Robin didn't know what to do with himself. He told himself that before he could even process any of this, he had to take care of Regina. He stood from his spot and carefully carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. She reeked of the vodka tonic she had spilled on her earlier that night. He knew that in the middle of the night, if she wasn't already going to be sick, that would definitely do it. He went to his drawer and pulled out one of his cotton button ups and a pair of boxers before he walked back over to where Regina was laying in the bed. He put the button up on her over her other clothes before he unzipped her shirt and took that off her. He laid a blanket down over her and pulled down her skirt before he quickly put the boxers in its place. After she was all changed, he took her things and put them in the wash. 

Once she was all cleaned up, he went back to the room and placed a cup of water and two asprins on the nightstand along with a note that said.. 

\--- Hello love. If you're reading this then I need you to drink this water and take the medication please. You were passed out and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea when you woke up so I am next door in the guest room if you need anything. I will explain whatever you'd like in the morning. ---

He was worried. No. Terrified. He had never felt this way in his life and now he didn't know what to think. He'd been drinking too, maybe it was all in his head.

He went to his guest room and made up the bed before he changed and laid down. He tossed and turned for hours before he finally fell asleep, hoping that this feeling would go away in the morning.

About an hour later Regina woke up to a splitting headache. Robin had left a lamp on the far side of the room on so the light wouldn't bother her but she would be able to see where she was. As soon as she opened her eyes she recognized her surroundings but something was off. She rolled over and frowned at the empty side of the bed next to her, confused. She sat up and squinted at the note on the nightstand, blinking to get that horrible feeling of dried contacts in her eyes away. 

When she read the note, she did as he said. She drank the full glass of water and took the aspirin before she went to the bathroom. She had no idea what time it was, she usually kept her phone on the nightstand next to her but it was probably at the bottom of her purse somewhere. Where was her purse? Well thats the least of her worries right now she thinks. She stood up again and felt a huge wave of exhaustion. Why would Robin not be in here? The wrong idea? She didn't understand. She looked out the window and saw that it was still very dark so she assumed it was probably 3 or 4 in the morning but there was no way to be sure. She walked back to the bed and laid down, closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep but she couldn't. It was weird being in his bed without him. She got back up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before she walked to the guest bedroom and climbed into the bed next to him. 

He felt the movement and opened his eyes sitting up really fast. "Regina. Is everything alright?" He said relieved to see her but a bit confused himself. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't fall back asleep. Do you mind if I lay in here with you?" 

"Of course not my love." He said and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, watching as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

He couldn't fall asleep with her in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about how right everything felt and how wrong it was. She is his best friend he can't possibly be in love with her. That could ruin their friendship...

\---------------

He was up all the rest of that night deep in thought. At about 10 in the morning he decided to get up and make some breakfast. He knew Regina and whenever she had a hangover, she woke up around 11. He walked out to the kitchen and got another glass of water and some more aspirin to place on the nightstand next to her before he went to start cooking. He made an omelette for each of them, eating his before he made hers. He set a tall glass of orange juice on a tray table. He put a little cup of sour cream on the side of her plate- she loved it with omelettes, it was one of her quirks- and walked into the room. He sat down on the bed with the tray table in his lap as she started to stir. 

"Good morning." He whispered. Not sure how hung over she was. 

"Hi." She replied, slowly sitting up. 

He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the aspirin. Then he grabbed her glass of OJ and handed it to her. She took it with a small smile and gulped down a huge sip as she took the medication. 

"Thank you." She said. "How bad was I last night?" 

"You don't remember anything?" 

"It's all a little foggy. I remember you picking me up and giving me this beautiful necklace. I remember drinking a lot of wine. And some dancing? I think."

"Here. Eat." He handed her the plate and she smiled at him. He knew her so well. "Is that all you remember?"

"Yes and even that's a little iffy." 

"Alright. Let's make a deal. I'll tell you the quick story if you eat all of your food." 

"Deal." She laughed. 

"Alright. I picked you up and you had a lot of wine at dinner. When we finished you asked if we could go to a club and go dancing. I took you to a good bar down the street and we danced for about twenty minutes straight before we sat and talked. You drank some more. I tried to get you to drink water but you refused. After about drink six, I just switched it out for water knowing you'd be to drunk to really taste it anyway. We stayed there for a while longer until you stated acting weird and talking about Graham. I called a cab and brought you here to keep an eye on you. You spilled vodka all over yourself so I took your clothes and put them in the wash. I promise I didn't look at anything and that's why I didn't wash your undergarments. I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you or something. I figured when you woke up you would be confused by how you got where you were and when you changed so I thought it best that I sleep elsewhere for the night."

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry I know you didn't like Graham. And I'm sorry you had to drag me back and take care of me. Thank you"

"I didn't mind. I know you needed this after the week you had." 

"Well thank you.. I hope you know that I would never think that you would do anything to hurt me. I trust you.”

“Better safe than sorry. Is there anything else I can get for you?” He said. 

“You’ve done so much already. Thank you again. Do you need me to go? I’m sure you have stuff to do today.”She looked down.

“Not at all. You are welcomed to stay for as long as you’d like. I’m going to go wash the dishes. Let me know what you’d like to do.” Robin got up and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

What was that all about? Why was he acting so weird? She wasn’t sure what was going on with him but she hoped it would pass. She decided she’d stay a while and see if she could get him back to normal. Maybe they could watch a movie or something. She made the bed and walked out to the kitchen. He was still washing dishes when she walked up and slid onto the counter next to where he was washing the dishes. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure” he responded, not looking at her.

“Robin. Whats the matter?”

He grabbed the towel, dried his hands and turned around to face her. “Nothing, why?” 

“You’re acting weird. Something is wrong. Don’t lie to me.”

“Really. I’m just tired is all. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”That was partially true at least.

“I’m sorry.”She frowned and looked down at her feet. It was something she did when she was nervous.

He didn’t like it when she was upset he didn’t want her to feel this way. He reached over and placed his hand on her knee until she looked up at him. “Hey. Its not your fault. I guess I just had a lot on my mind last night.”

“Like what?”

“Um. Just things I don’t know” Now it was his turn to avoid eye contact.

“Robin?”

“Okay. So what movie do you want to watch?” He said trying to change the subject. She looked at him and waited a second before she decided to leave it alone. Maybe he’d tell her later. 

________________________

 

Things went back to normal with them for the most part, but she was still curious about what was bothering Robin. When she left his apartment and got into her car, she felt like something was off. A large part of her just wanted to go back inside and take a nap in his arms. She didn’t know what was wrong with her, but she fought the urge and left instead. When she got home, she walked inside, set her stuff down on the floor and plopped down on her couch. She was all alone and she was exhausted. She texted Robin to let him know that she made it home and fell asleep on the couch. 

She woke up a couple hours later with this horrible feeling. It was the worst feeling to wake up to in her opinion. The one where a good dream was cut short. Wait. A good dream? She was confused. She had been dreaming about Robin, particularly him with her doing things that, well, that she’d never imagine doing with him. 

~~~~~~~~

She had just gotten home from work and was sitting on the couch, a homemade lasagna in the oven, and a book in her hand. He walked through the front door and walked up behind her, kissing her neck until she turned to face him, where he took her mouth. She hummed and threw the book to the side, moving to deepen the kiss. When he broke the kiss, he whispered “I love you” against her lips and moved to sit down next to her on the couch. He grabbed her legs and put them over his own, asking her how her day was, and then he started kissing her again and telling her that he loved her. She’d said it back, which really confused her. Then he was on top of her and his hand was under her shirt, raking higher and higher. And then her shirt was gone and the button of her shorts was undone and she was unbuckling his pants…

~~~~~~~~~

And then she woke up. All she could think about was going to see him, about kissing him. She could still feel the tingling sensation of his hands, his lips on her body and it wasn’t enough. What was wrong with her? She was going crazy. Or, she had crush on her best friend. Except it wasn’t a crush. She had never felt this way about a silly crush. She loved him, and it terrified her.


	8. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for being patient with this! I've posted this on Wattpad too! If you have it, please go check out my page and my bio. I drew Lana and did a watercolor of Regina and they are my cover and profile pictures on there. I have an etsy and take requests (Once related or not)! Let me know if you want me to make you anything! Tell me what you think!

They tried to keep things normal, neither wanted to reveal to the other how they felt. Their friendship was so important, it was too risky. Things were a little weird in the beginning but since they were both acting strange it didn't really stand out to the other. After a couple of months, things went back to semi- normal, until Emma's wedding. 

Regina was doing her best to get over her crush. That's what she thought it was she didn't know she loved him yet or at least didn't want to admit it. It was just a couple of days before the wedding and she was over at Emmas house helping her pack for her honeymoon. She had told Emma that something weird was going on and that she felt something for Robin and she didn't know what to do about it and that's what they were talking about now with music playing on the radio and a bottle of champagne in her hand. 

"I think it's great. You two have had something since senior year. We weren't even friends then and I could see that y'all had a connection." 

"We became friends quickly. I don't know why everyone thinks we were in a relationship. Is it a crime to be friends with a guy?" Regina rolled her eyes. 

"I know you were just friends but that doesn't mean that that is all you ever have to be. Plus you can't tell me that NOTHING has ever happened between you two. I can see it in your face you're thinking about something." Emma shrugged. "You don't have to tell me what it is but you know you can't lie to me and tell me I'm not right."

Regina looked down. "It was just a kiss.. Once." She looked up at Emma and she was giving her that face, the face that said, "I know you aren't telling me the whole story." It was nothing and she didn't want to bring it up. "Ugh. Fine." She took a long sip of the champagne. "I also may have seen him.. Without clothes on.. " she blushed. 

"There we go." Emma laughed and sat down on the bed. "So how exactly did that happen? Oh my god Regina you two didn't.." 

"What?! No! Still a virgin Emma." She rolled her eyes. "You know that I'm saving that."

"Then what happened?" 

"Well.. Remember when I broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder?" Emma nodded. "Well, Robin was over and I was in the shower when I fell and he came running in to help me. Long story short he got all wet in the process-" Emma started laughing. Such a kid. "- oh shut up Emma you know what I mean- and once I was dressed and settled, he grabbed a spare pair of boxers and went to put his clothes in the dryer and when I walked out into the living room he was drying himself -his naked self- off." Emmas eyes went wide. 

"Oh my gosh Reggie! You two both saw each other naked and nothing happened?" 

"No. I told you, just friends"

"Okay okay.. So! How was he?" 

"What?" 

"How was he? You saw him naked! Did you like what you saw?" Now it was Emmas turn to roll her eyes, as if it was the most obvious question in the world. 

"Wow Emma really?" 

"Yes! You can't tell me that you saw an attractive man naked for the first time and not give me details." 

"He was.. Um he was very very attractive..."

"Oh come on Reggie.. Big or small?" 

"Well you know I don't have much to compare it to but I would say pretty big."

Emma started motioning with her hands pulling her fingers part slowly. Regina pursed her lips, wide eyed and looked at Emmas fingers. "Keep going.." Emma separated her fingers even wider. "That's about right.." 

"Shit Reggie I'm jealous of you." She laughed. " don't tell Killian I said that!" 

"No reason to be jealous of me. It has nothing to do with me. It's not like he's my boyfriend." 

"But you want him to be?"

"I don't know what I want." She sighed. "I know I like him though. And it scares the hell out of me."

"Like? Are you sure that is what you feel Reggie?"

"Don't go there Emma. I couldn't possibly love him like that. He's one of my best friends. I think it's just a little crush that's all."

"Whatever you say." 

With that, Emma dropped it. She knew Regina had a lot stronger feelings than "like" but that was for Regina to figure out on her own.

\-------------

Robin was out at the bachelor party with his friends and while everyone kept congratulating Killian on his soon to be wedding, all Robin could think about was how jealous he was that Killian got to be with the one he loves and Robin couldn't even tell Regina he loved her. 

"What's the matter mate?" The off British accent came up behind him. Will. One of his good friends from back in England. Will had moved to the states about a year ago and while they were still really close, Regina would always be his number one. 

"Nothing."

Will sat down. "Oh come on Robin. I've known you about my whole life. Somethings the matter."

He sighed. "A woman."

"Oh. Anyone I know?" 

"Let's say no." 

"Ah so I do know her. I bet I know who it is too. Mate, you have to tell her that you've got feelings for her. If ya don't you will kill yourself." 

"Ah but Will, if you really knew who it was, you'd know I could never tell her. I'd loose her." 

"Shit. You love her don't ya?"

"More than I ever thought possible." 

"There's something between the both of you Robin. Ya can't just keep your mouth shut. Not only will it eat you up inside man but it's not fair to her. How do you know she doesn't share those feelings?" 

"You know her. She's arguable the most reserved person on this bloody planet. It was a struggle just to be her friend. She runs at any sign of companionship. I can't lose her."

"I'm sorry mate." 

"Me too." Robin sighed. He downed the rest of the beer in his hand, got up, and flagged down a cab. 

\--------

The morning of the wedding was hectic. Robin had a meeting last minute and had to drive separately. Everyone else had ridden in a limo together to a hotel and stayed there the night before. Robin was the best man and there was no way in hell he was going to miss this wedding. He left the meeting early but the deal was very important for the company. He spent the entire three hour car ride in conference calls and showed up just in time to walk with Regina down the isle. He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. 

"Holy shit! Robin where the hell have you been? It's starting in two minutes. I'm going to kill you." She hit him in the arm. "Later." 

"Nice to see you too my love. He kissed her in the cheek. I had a big meeting come up and still have to make another couple conference calls when this is over but I couldn't leave you hanging." 

"You mean Killian and Emma hanging." 

"Well technically yes. But I couldn't let you walk down that isle by yourself." He looked at her and smiled, dimples on full display. "Now, if we're done bickering, I'd like to get this started." He placed his hand on his hip and put her hand through it. "Let's go." 

\-------------

The wedding was amazing. Everything went as planned and the ceremony was beautiful. As soon as the wedding was over, everyone returned to the hotel where the party was going on. Robin disappeared. Regina was really upset that he was gone but she knew that this deal was super important. She knew he had to make those phone calls and she prayed that he closed the deal. But was he coming back? 

She was sitting at her table in the seat next to the one with the name tag that read Robins name, picking at the tablecloth. She had seen him only an hour ago and she missed him already. This was getting out of hand. 

"You alright Reggie?" The bride sat down in the chair next to her, his chair. 

"Huh? Sorry a little out of it." 

"Thinking about a certain someone?" 

"Emma. This is your wedding. Go dance have fun and stop worrying about me for tonight." 

"You are my best friend. I will never stop worrying about you. Plus, I've had a dance with my husband but I've yet to have one with my best friend." 

Regina smiled as Emma stood up and reached out her hand for her. Who was she to deny the bride of a dance on her wedding day? She stood up and grabbed Emmas hand as she lead her to the dance floor. They danced together for two songs before Killian came and stole her away. Regina went to sit back down at her table, her thoughts immediately traveling back to a certain someone. She needed to see him. She downed her champagne, went to the bar to get a vodka tonic, and sat back down. She needed to do something about this. 

\------

"Yes sir that sounds fantastic... Yes we will confirm Monday. How's 1:30 lunch at De Arno? .... Wonderful see you then. Thank you sir have a great night." He clicked the red button on his phone and sighed in relief. He was sitting on the balcony of a room he'd gotten at the hotel. He'd just sealed the deal with a major business partner. He was so happy he didn't know what to do. 

He glanced down at his watch. "Holy shit." He got up and ran downstairs. He'd been gone for an hour and a half. He left Regina all alone for that long. He ran from the elevator, only stopping to grab a pinkish yellow rose from a case of flowers on one of the tables in the hall, and headed straight for the ballroom. He saw Regina immediately. She was sitting at a table, her back to him, watching all of the people on the dance floor. Her eyes looked empty though, like she wasn't really watching like her eyes were there but her kind was somewhere else. He saw her picking at the tablecloth her hands were fidgeting. Something was wrong. He came up behind her, placing the rise in front of her and a soft kiss on her cheek. He felt her smile and he smiled. She took the Rose and twirled it in her fingers before turning to face him. 

"Did you get it?"

"Get what? " he asked slightly confused. 

"The deal?!?" 

"Yes I did." He smiled. 

"Congratulations Robin!" She jumped up and gave him a big hug. 

His arms immediately wrapped around her waist, lifting her up. "Thank love. I'm sorry it took so long." 

"I'm just happy that you sealed the deal. And you came back." She smiled. 

He stepped away and bowed to her. "May I offer this lovely lady a dance?" 

She smiled and took his hand. 

\----------

They danced for an hour straight before Emma came and stole Regina away. 

"I saw you two. You have to tell him you love him!" 

"Love? That's a very strong word Emma" she replied still dancing. 

"I can see it. And I think he feels the same way." 

"Not now Emma."

"Alright."  
\-----------

When the party was over, Regina started to pack up her things to leave with the rest of the wedding party. Robin came up behind her and yanked her into the elevator. 

"Robin!" She screamed. "Are you trying to scare the hell out of me? What are you doing?"

"I've got a room. I was wondering if you'd like to stay? I have my car we can run across the street and buy some pjs from the all night Walmart and rent a movie. What do you think? I'm sure it'll beat riding in a limo with all those drunk people for three hours. We can leave in the morning." 

She smiled and hugged him. "Let's do it." 

She bought a tank top and a pair of running shorts, figuring she could just wear what she was wearing the day before the wedding to come home. He bought a a t shirt, a button up, and a pair of jeans. He'd just sleep in the t shirt and boxers and wear the jeans and button up tomorrow cause he sure as hell wasn't putting back in that tux. The talked for a while, acting out parts of the movie and laughing. They were both really tired though and Robin had passed out rather quickly after his head hit the pillow. Regina though, Regina couldn't sleep. She was laying on her back and every once in a while she'd look over at Robin, sound asleep. She did love him, and she couldn't lie to herself about it anymore. She sighed and rolled onto her side, away from Robin. If she wanted to sleep at all, she had to stop thinking about him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt Robin start moving and she froze in her spot. Before she knew it, she was pinned against him, her back against his chest and his arm tucked firmly around her waist. She moaned. This man. Ugh. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she wanted so badly to touch him, to kiss him. She couldn't so this. 

She tried to stop thinking about him. She thought about wrenching herself free of his arms. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She needed more and she couldn't have it. But this, this had happened before, quite often actually. Maybe she could use this. She slowly turned in his arms and pushed up his shirt so his chest was on full display and wriggled her tank top up to that half of her back was bare. She needed to feel him. She turned back around and backed up so the her back was flat against his chest again, this time no clothes separating their skin. She moaned. This man was going to be the death of her. She fell asleep to the feel of his heart beat on her shoulder blade and his warm breath on her neck. She definitely loved him.


	9. More than you know :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a bunch of ideas on how this was going to play out so maybe I'll have to start on another story soon! 
> 
> On another note, please please please check out my Etsy! I've done OUAT related things and others. I take requests on anything you'd like me to make and if you let me know here, I'll even give you a discount:) check it out please! SoItGoes11 

The next morning, Regina was feeling the hangover. She didn't think she'd had that much to drink and she knew she definitely wasn't drunk seeing as she remembered everything. Maybe it was just a headache from the loud music, late night, and drinking combined. Regardless, it hurt and she was damn comfy right where she was. She was partially awake but she didn't want to move, and she kept her eyes shut. She was now laying on her side, her head on Robins chest and her legs tangled up in his. She knew she should move before he woke up but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Robin started shifting in his sleep, pulling her impossibly closer. She groaned as she was pulled basically on top of him. 

He was starting to wake up already, and when he heard her groan, his eyes shot open. He realized what he'd just done and felt really bad. "I'm so sorry Regina." He whispered, not moving. 

"Don't be." 

He chuckled. "Is someone sleep talking?" 

"No. Not gonna lie, you make a comfy bed." She mumbled. He laughed. "Now shut up so I can go back to sleep." 

He reached over to the dresser and pulled his phone off the charger. It was 10:00. Shit. They had to be out of this room by 11:00 or he'd be charged for another night. He sighed. "I'm sorry Regina but this comfy bed has to get up." He didn't want to move. Maybe he should just say screw it all and stay here with her in his arms. 

"Why?" She mumbled into his bunched up shirt, her voice sending vibrations all over his body. 

"Because we have to be out of this room in 60 minutes." He said low. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed to get home and he really shouldn't be spending another 200$. He was saving for a house in the future, he didn't need to be spending that kind of money. Maybe he could convince her to come over when they got back and stay with him. 

"Oh shit." She said, starting to regain her consciousness again. He laughed really hard at that, causing his chest to rise as fall with her on top of him. "Don't laugh at me you ass. Shit I've got to pee." She shifted off of him, getting up and running to the bathroom. They both felt the immediate loss of heat but neither said anything. 

When she walked out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth, she saw him still laying right where she left him, his shirt raked all the way up now and his chest on full display. He was so god damn attractive and she was losing it. She quickly started thinking about something else trying to keep herself from going down that road right now. When she looked back at him, he was staring at her. She glared at him and said, "I swear to god if you don't get your ass out of that bed right now I'm going to come wack you. You're the one who made me get up." 

He laughed, "it only takes me five minutes to get ready. It takes you forever."

"Get up now." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. She was so freakin cute when she was mad, he loved it.

He crossed his arms and looked over at her. "Or what?" 

She walked over to him with her hands still on her hips and sat down on the bed right next to him. "Don't try me." He looked up and put his nose in the air, arms still crossed. He was so cute when he was stubborn she had to try really hard not to smile. "You asked for it." Robin Locksley was arguably the most ticklish person she'd ever met. He was squirming underneath her hands as she tickled his bare sides. 

"Okay okay! Regina please stop!" He was laughing so hard. "I give up!" 

She stopped. "Really? Hmm. You're gonna get up now?" 

He nodded, but instead he grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed getting on top of her and tickling her. She yelped. "You are not playing fair!" She giggled. 

"You should have seen this coming!" She was wiggling under his fingertips. 

"Stop! Please!" 

He stopped. Holding her waist firmly down so she couldn't turn on him. Their faces were inches apart and they were both laughing hysterically. His hands on her bare waist and her hands resting on his chest as he laid above her. They were still laughing. 

"I can't even breathe!" He was laughing so hard, his head fell to rest his for head against hers.

"Me neither!" 

"This is all your fault! You're the one who started this." They laughed for another minute before the started to calm down. 

"Thank you again for coming back to me. I know you had a lot to do and I wouldn't have been upset if you just wanted to go home."

"I'd do anything for you Regina. I had an amazing time with you last night. I wouldn't have left you there just because I was a bit tired. I'm just sorry I was away for so long."

"Don't be. You came. That's all that matters." She smiled up at him.

It was just dawning on them how close they really were. They'd been far closer before I mean they were just a couple minutes earlier, but they'd always been asleep when it happened, and they'd move when they woke up. This was different, there was tension. Neither of them moved. Robins forehead still rested against hers, and their lips were still inches apart. She couldn't take it any more, she moved her hands along his bare chest, staring into his eyes. His eyes started to close as he was trying so hard to stifle the moan she was bringing out of him. He had to move. If he didn't move he was going to do something he shouldn't. Or, she was going to feel where he was already getting hard with want for her. 

She kept moving her hands up until she reached his shirt. He opened his eyes and looked at her, a confused expression on his face. She balled her fists into his shirt and pulled him down to her, crashing their lips together. He moaned in surprise, too confused and happy to even respond. Before he was even truly able to comprehend what was going on, she pulled away. She moved her head to the side, a sad - no, embarrassed expression on her face. She started to try and wrench herself free from underneath him, but he put his hands back on her waist, holding her in place. She had a tear rolling down her face and he moved a hand to wipe it off. She looked back at him. "I'm sor-" 

He crashed his lips to hers, gently rocking his body against hers. Now it was her turn to moan in surprise, but she recovered quickly. He could feel her smile against his lips as she started to kiss him back. It was a huge spark between them, and shed never felt anything like it. Actually that was a lie, she had, when she kissed him senior year. It was her first kiss and she didn't know that all of them wouldn't be that good, until now. She had never kissed a man as good as Robin. She felt him run his tongue along her lips, and she immediately opened up for him. It felt better than she ever imagined, tasting him completely. She never wanted to stop. She had to enjoy it while it lasted. He couldn't like her like this it was just a matter of time before this ended and she wanted to savor every moment. She arched her back, letting his hand sneak behind her and splay out there, as her hands kept moving up and down his chest and back, moving his shirt back up whenever it started to fall back down. They broke apart only when they completely ran out of air. They were both breathing really heavily, lips still touching. Robin stopped moving against her and finally opened his eyes to look at her. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were still closed and she had a small smile on her face. She was still breathing heavily after that long kiss. 

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to open her eyes. "Robin..." He kissed her again, this time gently for a short languid kiss. He started rocking against her too, and she moaned. He smiled. He loved that. She opened her legs for him and he positioned himself in between them. He was really hard. She hadn't noticed until he started rocking right against her. She gasped. She had never been this wet before in her life. She was still a virgin but at this moment in time she really wished she could get rid of that title. "Robin..." But what was this? He started kissing down her neck. "Mmmm" They needed to talk before they did anything else. He was sucking on this spot right behind her ear and she was about to go mad. She pulled him back to her and kissed him again. "Robin." She said against his lips. "Mmhmm," he responded. He kissed her again. It was a quick kiss, and then he went back to her neck. "Robin... Mm.. We can't... We can't do this." 

He kissed her again. "I know. Just one more minute please." He looked her in the eye. His eyes were filled with desire. She nodded and he leaned back in capturing her lips in a long slow kiss. When he pulled away, he rolled onto the bed next to her, collapsing on his back and sighing. She frowned at the loss of contact. She sat up and looked at him. 

"Robin? Are you alright?" She was scared. She didn't know what this was. 

"I'm sorry Regina. I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He said closing his eyes again. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What?" She said confused. 

He sat up, took her hand, and sighed. "I've had feelings for you for a while now Regina." 

She gasped. "Really?"

"Yes. I was quite positive I've fallen in love with you." He said, looking down. "After that, I'm sure of it." 

She smiled, still shocked. "You. You love me?"

"More than you know." 

She jumped into his arms and kissed him again. Straddling his lap, they sat there for another two minutes, savoring the slow kiss that they'd both been wanting for months. She got up off him and off the bed, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. 

"Come on. Let's get dressed and go home. I think we have a lot to talk about." She said smiling. 

He got up and followed her to the bathroom but he still looked uneasy. That is, until she whispered in his ear. "Oh. And by the way, I love you too." 

He stopped dead in his tracks. "You do?" 

She smiled at him and winked. "More than you know." :) 

\--------------

After Regina fixed up her hair and put on her contacts, she left Robin to use the bathroom while she went to get ready. She was always just a little reserved around Robin when it came to getting dressed. She wasn't too bad since they had seen each other naked already but she still never just took off her clothes right in front of him. Occasionally she'd need his help with a shirt or bra because her shoulder still bothered her sometimes, but other than that, she'd always go to the bathroom to get dressed or he'd leave the room. But right now, right now she didn't care. She wasn't sure what this was yet but she loved him and he said he loved her too and she wanted him to see her, to touch her. Maybe night right this moment, she wasn't ready for sex quite yet, but she could still tease him and that was one of her favorite things to do. 

She heard Robin turn off the water in the bathroom and she got a big smirk on her face. She turned around so her back was facing the bathroom and she slowly took off her tank, pulling it over her head and throwing it in the bed. Then she moved to take off the boxer shorts she was wearing, leaving her in just a pair of silky underwear. She turned her head, her back still facing him, and saw him gaping at her. She smiled wickedly at him. 

"You're such a tease." He said wide eyed. "A beautiful tease. Shit Regina. I want to kiss you so badly right now." 

"What's stopping you?" She said, that smirk still clearly visible.

"You're almost naked. I don't want to abuse you. What we have right now, whatever it is, I don't want to push it before we're ready."

She turned around then, fully facing him. His mouth once again fell open at the sight of her bare chest. He followed all of her curves, drinking her in completely. And the red underwear was killing him. He felt like he was about to burst. 

"Alright" she said, reaching for a yellow button up that was laying on the bed. She put it on, buttoning it so slowly. She wasn't wearing a bra. Great. Now he was going to be thinking about that all day. Once the shirt was buttoned up as far as she wanted it, she looked up at him again. "What about now?" 

He smirked at her and walked over, pulling her to him and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She wrapped one leg around his waist, hooking it on the back of his leg, and they moaned in unison. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "You've got to stop this. We have to go." 

"I can't help it." She laughed. 

"I can't wait until you are standing in front of me like that and I can actually do something about it" 

"Me neither. Soon!" She kissed him one last time before grabbing her white shorts off the bed and slipping them on. 

\-------- 

They made it out just in time and got I the road to head back home. He couldn't wait to figure all of this out. There was only one thing he knew, he loved Regina Mills. And the one thing she was sure about was that she was in love with Robin Locksley. They'd figure out they rest when it came to that.


	10. After the kiss

They spent the next two hours in Robins truck on the way back home. Regina sat in the middle seat in the front with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his knee, which drove him crazy the entire way home. Not long after they started driving though, Regina fell asleep. Once they got into the area, he was forced to wake her up. He didn't want to make any assumptions and since they'd yet to talk about all this he needed to see what she wanted to do. 

"Regina love," he gently tapped her shoulder. 

"Hmm?" 

"We're almost back. Where would you like me to take you?" 

"Home please." 

"Alright." He was a little upset. He'd hoped she'd want to come to his house and she didn't offer for him to stay with her. 

Not even ten minutes later, they arrived at her house. She woke up and when he got out to go open her door for her, she just climbed out his side and smiled. He didn't really know what to do. He decided he'd walk with her to her door and maybe kiss her goodbye if she'd let him but he was still sad. When she unlocked her door she started to walk inside but he grabbed her arm. 

"Regina.." He started. 

"What? Aren't you coming in?" She said and began pulling him inside. 

He looked at her confused. "I thought maybe you were tired. Isn't that why you wanted to come home?" He started following her to her bedroom.

She paused in front of her dresser. "Oh. No I wanted to get clothes. Is it alright if I come home with you? I thought that's what we were going to do." 

He automatically lit up. "Yes absolutely. I thought you didn't want to." She smiled and started to pack some clothes. 

"Why would you think that?" 

"Because of what happened this morning. We haven't talked about it yet and I was worried that I scared you or something." 

She dropped the clothes on the bed and walked over to him. Resting her hands on his chest, she looked into his eyes. "Robin, I know we have a lot to figure out but I wasn't lying when I told you that I loved you. There is nothing in this world that would make we want to spend tonight anywhere other than in your arms. Understand?" He nodded and smiled widely at her. 

"I love you so much." 

She smiled back and pulled him down to her, lips meeting. They stayed like that for a moment before she continued to gather her stuff. And they headed back to his house. 

When they got to his house she immediately went to his room to put her stuff away. When she walked out of the bedroom, after changing into pjs, she found him standing at the counter. She smiled and came up behind him resting her head on the back of his shoulder and snaking her arms around his waist. He smiled and turned to look at her. " I was going to ask if you wanted to go to dinner or order in but I'm assuming it's the latter." 

She hummed in agreement. " That sounds good. I think we need to talk so it's best we stay in anyway." 

"I think you're right. You want the usual?" 

"Yes please." 

"Alright I'll order and I'll meet you on the couch." 

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. 

\----

"Alright. Where would you like to begin?" He sat down on the edge of the couch next to her. 

She could tell that he was nervous. So she sat up and moved a little closer to him, grabbing his hand from his lap. "I'll start. But first you have to look at me." She smiled.

He turned to face her and smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Just relax please." He nodded and she continued. "Well, for quite a while now I have had feelings for you and this morning I guess I just lost control of them. I've been avoiding it because my biggest fear is loosing you. The moment I started kissing you this morning I felt two things very strongly. I automatically felt fear because I couldn't believe I was doing it, but I also felt the strongest form of love I've yet to feel. I'm not sure if you felt the same spark I did and I know it sounds cheesy but that's what I felt. I knew I loved you, I always have to some capacity but I didn't know just how much until that moment." She let out a deep breath. And finally met his eyes. He was smiling but it wasn't his normal smile. "Say something please." 

"Well I'm not sure how long you've harbors feelings for me, hell I didn't know you did at all or else this would have happened a lot sooner but I guess that's something we can talk about a little later. Regina, I am so completely and madly in love with you. I have wanted to kiss you so many times and I couldn't be happier that you kissed me this morning. And yes I felt it too, and I can't wait to feel it every other time I kiss your lips, which is like to do a lot more in the future if you'll allow it." 

He looked back up at her and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Regina-" he started, hoping he hadn't gone too far. Before he even come up with the word to say, she leaned over and brought her lips to his. She felt him smiling against her lips and pulled him closer with a smile of her own on her lips. And then the doorbell rang. They jumped apart, both laughing, and Robin hesitantly got up to get the door. 

"Ugh" Regina sighed and laid back on the couch. She was so happy.

He set the food down on the counter and went back to Regina. He smiled when saw her laying on the couch, and sat down next to her, laying his hand on her waist. She moved her arm from her face and smiled at him. 

"Would you like to eat dinner now or wait a bit?" 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him so he was laying with her, almost I top of her. "Hmm. I'm quite comfortable." She said leaning in to kiss him again. 

"Mhmm. I bet." He said, breaking the kiss for a moment. He leaned back in. 

She leaned back after a moment and looked him in the eyes."I'm in this Robin. Whatever this is."

He smiled. " What do you say we give 'this' a name? Regina, will you officially be my girlfriend?" 

" If I say yes, does that mean that you won't be allowed to fool around with any other women Robin Locksley?" 

He chuckled. "I am 100 percent yours either way. You're stuck with me Regina Mills." 

She leaned in with a big smile on her face, and right before their lips touched, she whispered "yes" and crashed her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy lately and to be honest, I've had a lack of motivation ever since they killed Robin. But I'm back and I promise I'll update sooner this time!


	11. The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I gave you a longer chapter because of how long! Please let me know what you think!❤️

A while after laying there, they decided that they should probably get up and eat dinner. They were sitting in silence, but it was a comfortable silence and both of them knew that the other probably had a lot on their mind. Regina was the first to speak up, "what are you thinking about?" 

"You," was all he responded. 

"What about me?"

"I guess I'm just still in shock or something. I don't know. I just feel like I've imagined everything and in any moment it will all be over. That I'm going to kiss you and you're going to push me away or that I'm going to tell you I love you and you are going to be confused because none of this really happened. Like I'm going to wake up at any moment and this will all have been a dream."  
He sighed. He was moving the food around on his plate looking down but done eating. She pushed her plate away too and grabbed his hand from across the table. "I know it sounds stupid but I just can't shake this feeling. Regina... I've loved you for quite sometime and it's just a little surreal to think that I'm finally with you." 

She sighed but had a small smile on her face. "First of all, this is real. I kinda feel strange about it too but it's real and I love you. Can you do something for me though?" 

He looked up at her, "Anything."

"Can you tell me?" 

"Tell you what?" 

"You say that you've loved me for a long time. Tell me how long. Tell me when. When did you realize? Did I do something or was it a buildup? Tell me when it all began." 

"Well I'm not sure about everything but I'll tell you all that I know. Then will you tell me?"

"Of course. But first-" she said getting up, walking over to his seat, and sitting in his lap. "-kiss me." 

"Happily." He smiled before gently leaning in and capturing her lips. They broke apart not long after and he pulled her to the couch. "Where should I begin?" 

"The start. Whenever you think that is." She laid down and put her head on his lap.

"Alright." He immediately started rubbing gentle circles on her lower belly and tangled his other hand in her hair. "Well, I'm not exactly sure when or where I first developed feelings for you but I'm quite sure of when I fell in love or at least when I realized it. I feel like a small part of me might have always had feelings for you but, because I had never been in a real relationship, I never really noticed or knew what that felt like if you know what I mean? But anyway. Do you remember that night where you kissed me, our first kiss back in high school?" She nodded. " Well I remember that night, laying in bed and thinking only about you and how badly I wanted to kiss you again. I think after a while I just choked it up to being my first kiss and I told myself that all of them would be like that and I tried to stop associating that feeling with just you. And then we went to college and things were normal and I was dating Marian and I didn't feel that feeling when I kissed her. And again, I just thought that it felt that way only because it was my first kiss not because it had anything to do with you. And I kept thinking that. But I was wrong." 

She looked up at him. "Okay but how did that make you fall in love with me?" 

"Well. Do you remember that night on your birthday when you had a really shitty day and we went to dinner and to the bar and dancing? Well I know you don't remember that night but, you remember the morning after when you woke up here?" 

"Yes. Robin- we didn't -"

"Oh no Regina no. But I only told you the short version of what happened that night."

"Ugh oh." 

"No it's alright nothing bad I promise! Well when we went to dinner, you were in a really bad mood and you had a few glasses of wine and when we went dancing you had a few more drinks, stronger ones. And well you started playing that betting game that we play sometimes and it was all innocent enough, silly things like drinking a whiskey coke in 30 seconds or telling someone this or that, whatever, that is until you started talking about Graham and it kinda set you off." 

"I didn't!" She put her hands over her face. "I'm sorry! I know you hated him. And for good reasons. He was an ass." 

He chuckled. "It's quite alright. Anyway. You were talking about him and then about men in general. You kept saying that men were ridiculous and that it was crazy how our brains worked. How any girl could just show a little interest, flirt or a simple kiss and it would fuck up an entire mans brain. How they could only think with their penis and that's all they cared about." 

She snorted and sat up straight. "Did I really say that?" He nodded with an amused face and she groaned. "I really don't understand how after that you'd say you fell in love with me. It sounds like I was terrible company." 

He laughed. "I find it quite funny now." 

"Ugh." She sighed and laid back down. 

"Anyway I, naturally, disagreed. And we started arguing. At that point, I had swapped out your drinks for colored water, since you refused to stop drinking and there was no doubt in my mind that you couldn't even taste it anymore with the way you were gulping them down." He laughed again and she rolled her eyes. "So you got mad at me for arguing and said that you'd prove it. You told me to set a timer for a minute and a half and that you were going to kiss a guy in the bar and by the time the timer went off, his pants would be bulging." Her eyes went wide. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. Again, I argued with you and you yelled at me. You told me that you were going to do it either way so to set the 'damn timer' and that the loser had to pay for the cab home and make the winner breakfast in the morning. I'm not gonna lie I was angry but you were being pretty insistent and no matter how long I argued you just got angry. So I set the timer and I clicked start, the whole time thinking in my head how wrong this was. And I remember feeling angry, almost jealous for some strange reason. When I clicked start, I stayed looking down at my phone, afraid to watch but after about two seconds I decided that I had to. I had to make sure that no one hurt you or took advantage, I had to just stop it and carry you out of that bar kicking and screaming if I had to. So I looked up, and that's when it happened. You kissed me." 

"What?!" She sat up again and covered her face. "I'm horrible. I can't believe I would do that." 

"Well I'm not complaining" she smacked his arm and he chuckled. "Well, I'd rather that you kissed me then someone else but I was quite surprised. At first, for about two seconds, I was in shock and didn't do anything, I didn't kiss you back but I also didn't push you away. I was sitting in one of the bar stools and you were standing in between my legs kissing me and I had no bloody idea what to do but then I felt it. I felt the same thing that I felt the first time we'd kissed the thing I'd never felt with anyone else and," he started rubbing the back of his neck like he was nervous and he paused. 

"What?" 

"And.. I kissed you back and we sat there, kissing until the damned timer went off and you pulled away. You were breathing heavy and you had a smile on your face and I got really happy for a minute and to be quite honest, even though you were drunk, I think you felt it too because you stopped and put your hands on your lips for a moment. But then you snapped back into reality and you pushed your waist into mine..... - and let's just say that you proved the point."

She started laughing really hard. "You got hard from me just kissing you?" 

"Regina, I've gotten like that in lesser circumstances then you making out with me." He grinned at her and she started cracking up, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him. "Continuing, after that kiss, I felt something and this aching feeling in my chest just wouldn't go away. I called a cab and walked you outside to sit in a bench with me, where you fell asleep. When the cab driver got there, a very nice lady, she opened the door for me and I laid you down in the back seat and climbed in, resting your head in my lap. I originally gave the cab driver your address but decided that I couldn't leave you. I justified myself by saying that I couldn't leave you because you were going to be in pain and wouldn't remember everything that happened tonight but it was really because I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you. " he looked down at her with a smile. " When we got to my house, I paid the driver and she got out to help me open my door and helped me unlock my front door, which was quite difficult with you in my arms. Once my door was open I told her to wait a moment and went inside to lay you down. I went back and gave her a generous tip, thanking her for all her help. She smiled at me and said 'you two are very cute together. She's lucky to have you, I hope that one day, I find a man that looks at me the way you look at her. Goodnight sir' And with that, she walked away. I didn't get the chance to tell her we weren't a couple. When I closed my front door, I slid down in the floor with my face in my hands and the sudden realization that I was in love with my best friend. And I've had the feeling like I was fucked because I could never have you, for almost a year and a half now, until this morning." 

"Wow." Was all she could say. 

That sat quietly for a minute until she finally broke the silence. "I was a real ass that night wasn't I?" She laughed. And he did too. 

"No you weren't. You were drunk. And I'm not complaining. That was one hell of a kiss." 

She chuckled. "You're such a guy." She sat up all the way and leaned in slowly, "My guy." She slowly brought her lips to his. "Can you show me? Kiss me like I kissed you that night." 

He smiled and pulled her on top of him, straddling his lap. "Gladly." He crashed his lips to hers, biting her bottom lip gently and tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue until she opened up for him. She moaned into his lips and slowly started rocking her hips against his, feeling his growing erection through his jeans and she started laughing, breaking the kiss.

"Devil" he groaned, throwing his head back but still holding onto her waist. 

"I guess I proved my point again but this time I'll remember it!" She smiled. 

"I'm glad I could help." He groaned again. "I believe it's your turn."

"I guess so." She sighed and started to climb off him. "Well... Believe it or not, my story starts right after yours ends. That morning. I remember waking up and being really confused and then you walked in the room and I felt a sudden sense of relief and you were amazing to me. You took care of me and you made sure I got home safe, you even changed my clothes so you could wash the ones I was wearing, which normally would have freaked me out. But with you, I felt this trust that I had never felt with anyone else. I woke up in your home, in your bed, in your t-shirt and I had no recollection of what led up to that. Normally one in that situation would assume the worst but when I saw you, I felt relief, and that was strange to me. In my head, I just knew you would never hurt me and I didn't even question that. And then you brought me breakfast and Advil and I remember thinking how comfortable I felt. You knew everything about me from the way I liked my eggs cooked to my favorite one of your t-shirts, which just so happened to be the one you put on me. I had this feeling of familiarity and for a moment, when you walked out of the room, I thought about what I would've felt like if I had woken up in your arms and something did happen between us and I realized that I would have been okay with it and that I actually maybe was a little disappointed that we didn't..."

"You wanted to have sex with me?" 

"Well I don't know but in that moment I felt like I did. But I wouldn't say that I loved you yet or that I knew I loved you because I probably did I was just confused and I'm not sure when I actually fell in love with you.... Anyway, I remember you acting strange that day but I tried not to pay much attention to it cause I thought maybe I was acting weird too and I was upset with myself for thinking of you in that way." He nodded. "So, when I got home that afternoon, I took a nap and I had a dream that was also not very decent-"

"Regina Mills! Did you have a dirty dream about me?" 

"You can't control your dreams! And don't act like you haven't had a dirty dream before! I've heard you moaning in your sleep." 

"Oh I've had plenty." He smirked, "it's just good to know that I'm not the only one." 

"And who have your dreams been about Mr. Locksley?" 

"You mostly." He grinned.

"Suck up." She rolled her eyes, "So this dream, it scared me a little and I didn't really know how to feel... From that point on I knew I felt something, I just didn't know what. And then at the wedding, I figured out that what I'd been feeling was love and when I put those pieces together, it all just came rushing over me and all I could think about was being in your arms and kissing you and all kinds of things that you'd do to me and it was just a bad spiral all night long. And then when we went to bed I was already on edge and I couldn't stop thinking about all of those.....unsettling thoughts, and you, dead asleep, pulled me close to you. You wrapped your arms around my waist and pulled me so my back was flush against your chest. I remember all I could think about in that moment was how I wished you had your shirt off so that I could feel you. I know I sound creepy." He laughed and grabbed her hand urging her to continue. "So... I turned in your arms and pushed your shirt up as high as I could and I pushed my tank up too and I moved back and the feeling of your chest against my back was amazing and horrible because it only made me want more. I finally fell asleep, hours later, but it was torture. And then you woke me up by pulling me I top of you which was also very unsettling, but again it felt so good and again I didn't move. And well, then I kissed you." 

"And I'm very happy you did." He smiled, crawling on top of her as she laid down on the couch. "I have a secret." He was moving closer and closer to her lips. "Sometimes, not all the time but sometimes, I was only acting like I was asleep so that I could pull you close and hold you in my arms." He kissed her. 

"Mhmm..." She kissed him back, pulling him impossibly closer and starting to grind against his leg. "And sometimes I would snuggle up close to you when I was still awake too." She kissed him again. 

They laid like that for a few minutes, sharing lazy kisses when Robin spoke up. "I do have a question though?" He was laying on his back now with Regina on top of him, using his shoulder as a pillow. 

"Hmm?" 

"You said all you could think about was being in my arms and kissing me and all the things I'd do to you. What things did you have in mind?" He grinned. 

She chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know." 

She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go lay down." 

He followed her to the bedroom and sat down in bed while she went to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. He joined her a few minutes later, brushing his teeth and changing before going back to sit down on the bed. When she joined him, she sat down close, and grabbed his hand looking him in the eye. "I do have two more questions before we lay down and go to sleep."

"Alright. Ask away."

She smiled a weak smile, "Well I've told you everything in my life since I met you, except for how I felt about you until now. I just want to know if you still have told me everything like we used to. I still want my best friend Robin on top of my boyfriend Robin" 

"I believe I have told you everything. Is there something specific you're referring to?" 

"Robin have you.. You're still... You still haven't had sex right?" She closed her eyes wide. 

"I think that's a pretty big thing that I definitely would have told you about!" He chuckled, "No Regina, I'm still a virgin. You know I am saving that for the right person and right now I am so happy that I have been." 

"Why?" 

"Because I found her." 

"Robin..." She smiled with tears prickling in her eyes.

"I know Regina. You've been waiting too. I'm not going to force you into anything. I know you're the right person but unless or until you think I am, it's not even on the table." 

"Oh it's on the table." She smirked at him, " in fact, I'll be ready really soon I'm sure. It's taking everything in me not to jump you right now." 

He laughed at that. "Good to know." 

"Oh. One more question." She moved a little closer to him and grabbed his shirt. "Can you take this off?" 

He smirked and lifted up his arms. She pulled it off and over his head and smiled. 

"Now there's no need to move it up while I'm sleeping." He winked at her. 

"And you don't have to pretend to be asleep to pull me close." She laid down, grabbed his arm and put it around her waist, rucking up her tank a little so that his hand was touching her actual skin, and threw her leg over his, tangling them together. "Okay?" 

"More than okay." He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "Goodnight my love." 

"Yes it is."


	12. The visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope y'all enjoy!

She woke up the next morning wrapped up tightly in his arms. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before moving to get up, but he only tightened his grip on her. Again she smiled but she had to get up so she tried again. 

"No" he grumbled, keeping his grip. 

"I have to get up." 

"No"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Ugh." He let go of her and sat up, still blinking his eyes. "Why?" 

"I have to get dressed and go home." 

"I don't like that answer." 

She giggled. "I know but I have stuff to do. You can come over if you want but I do have to go home." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Shortly after, he got up and followed her, leaning against the door while she brushed her teeth. 

" What's so important that you have to go home right now?"

"Well," she said as she wiped her mouth clean. She walked over and put her arms around his waist, slightly leaning back so she could look him in the eye. "My mother is coming into town tomorrow."

His eyebrows shot up as his eyes went wide. "That's this weekend?"

"Yes. And you know how she can be. So I need to go home and clean up a bit. Do laundry, freshen up the guest room, do some grocery shopping, and things like that. I have to prepare." 

"Well I'm glad she likes me already."

She smacked his arm and laughed. "She likes you as Robin my friend. Who's to say she is going to like you as my boyfriend?" She teased. 

"Oh shit." 

She lost it laughing. "Seriously?"

"That woman is quite savage! You can't blame me for being just a bit worried." 

"First off, I'm not really worried that she's going to disapprove. Second, even if she didn't agree that it was the best idea, since when do I listen to everything she says?" He chuckled. "Plus, there isn't anything she can say or do that can change the way I feel about you."

He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her close. 

"Who knows, I might not even tell her anything." She said as they broke apart. 

"That sounds like it would be a good plan but," he held up one finger while his other hand remained on her waist and he inched just a bit closer, "if you don't tell her that we're together, doesn't that mean that I won't have an excuse to spend much time with you over the course of her visit?" 

"I suppose it would mean we'd have to have a few days apart, yes"

"Then I'd rather take the brutality full force."

She laughed. "You would rather face my mother head on then spend a few days away from me?" 

"Well milady, you have to understand that I've been waiting for this for quite some time and now that I have the privilege of holding you close and kissing you as I please, I am thoroughly taking advantage of that." 

"You're such a flirt." She smacked his arm and eyed him suspiciously. "Alright, I'll tell her. But I won't do it right away. I'll wait for a good time. And you have to come with me to the airport, that's the deal." 

"I can do that." He smiled. "What time is her flight?"

She got a wicked smile. "We have to leave at 3:30 in the morning." His mouth dropped open wide. She walked past him and patted his shoulder. 

"That was a setup wasn't it?" He asked, following her into the bedroom. 

"Nope. But I saw the opportunity." She started packing up her clothes. 

"Wonderful." He plopped down on the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. "3:30, that's ungodly. You're lucky I love you." 

She smiled and climbed on top of him, sliding her hands under his shirt.

"I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him. 

\-----

They got to her house not much later and she immediately started working. She changed the sheets in the guest room and set it up nice and neatly. Cleaned the bathroom her mom would be using, twice. Frantically folded laundry and put it away. She even spent a good twenty minutes and three sheets of paper trying to come up with meals to make while her mother was here, but she kept crossing them off and adding new ones. Robin followed being her, helping her here and there but trying to stay out of the way more than anything else. She was nervous. He knew her mother and he knew how she could be but he wasn't sure if she was the actual reason for the anxiety. When she finished cleaning every object in the house she moved to pick up her keys and go shopping but he stopped her. 

"What? I've gotta go to the store. Come on." She tried to pull her arm away.

"Regina. Come sit for two minutes. Breathe. I wanna talk." 

Ugh oh. She's already stressed. She can't take anything else on top of that, she was praying that nothing bad was about to come out of his mouth. "Alright. What's going on?"

"Are you alright? I know how your mother can be but you seem a bit... Disoriented. I feel like there's more to this than just her visit. Please, what is it?" 

She looked down. "Every time I speak to mother, she asks me why I'm not in a relationship. She's tried to set me up with men that live hundreds of miles away and presses me about how she isn't getting any younger and she wants grandchildren. She is a royal pain in the ass. Does she honestly thing that I don't want that? I am not going to be with any random man. You know that." He nodded and she continued. "Well, she's been doing this for quite some time and I've gotten used to it. But, now I have you. And when I tell her that, I see so many other things that se is going to bring up. I'm afraid." 

"Afraid of what? What things do you think she'll say? If you don't want to tell her, that's fine with me. Whatever you think is best. I don't really like the idea of not seeing you for days, especially at this stage in our relationship, but it's your call."

"No. I want you to be here. It's just that she is going to ask a million questions like when we started dating and how it happened and when we are getting married and if you want kids and what we want to name our kids and.."

"Alright. Well, we will answer them then."

"What? I don't even know the answer to those questions, that's what I'm worried about. She is either going to think that I was a horrible kid and that every time I was with you in high school, we were having sex in your basement and we were never just friends or, she's gonna think that we are making up this relationship so that she won't try to set me up with anyone. Trust me I know my mother. It's one of these two. It just depends on the mood she's in at that moment." 

He chuckled. "Well if it's the first option, there is nothing we can really do about that. She can think what she wants to but deep down she'll know that's not true or she would have never let you come over. She knew we were just friends. If it's the latter, I can't fake the love I feel for you. Your mom is a wise, tough, but wise woman and she'll know it isn't fake."

She smiled softly at that. "But what about the billion questions?"

"Let's see. We started our relationship recently but we have both harbored feelings for each other for quite some time. We haven't talked about marriage yet, seeing as our relationship is fairly new; but, I do fully intend to marry you at some point in the future - if you'll have me of course. Once we are married, we both want two kids, preferably a boy and then a girl but we will take what we can get. We have names that we both like but we feel we should wait until we approach a closer date to really discuss it. Anything else she'll want to know?" 

She wiped a tear off her face. "I don't know." She leaned in and gave him a long kiss. "Thank you." 

"For what?" He smiled. "I'm just voicing what you already know in your head."

"For being you." She kissed him again. 

He laughed. "Then I guess you're welcome. Would you like to go to the store now?" 

"Not yet. Let's just lay here for a while. Is that okay?" 

He laid down on the couch and she laid a top of him. He kissed her and she smiled, kissing him back. They stayed there for a good hour, exchanging lazy kisses and enjoying being in each others arms. 

\---- 

The next morning, they woke up to head to the airport. She was cranky and he was exhausted. He knew that she didn't sleep much due to the stress of the visit so he offered to drive. As soon as they got in the car, she was asleep again. He drove through a 24/7 Starbucks, picking her up a coffee too in case she woke up, and hit the road. About twenty minutes in, Regina woke up and gratefully started drinking her coffee, which seemed to do the trick. She turned up the radio and started singing along to each and every song that came on, making Robin smile and before they knew it, they were pulling into the airport. They were just in time. Her flight would be landing any minute and they told her they'd meet her inside. Robin got out of the car and ran to open hers before she could get out, helping her out of the car. He took her hand and started to walk in the direction of the elevators but she pulled back. 

"What's up?" He said turning around to face her. 

"Nothing," she said and she pulled him to her, kissing him long and hard. "I just wanted to do that." 

"Alright well I definitely won't object." He smiled, leaning in again. 

She stopped him, placing a hand on his chest. "Remember, you are just a friend as soon as we see her. Until I tell her, none of this." She motioned between them. 

"I know my love. Now, can I enjoy it for another moment please." He winked at her.

She moved her hand from his chest and wrapped it around his neck as she kissed him back, smiling. They broke apart a minute later and started walking to the elevator that would lead them to her.

As soon as they walked inside, she got a text from her mother telling her that the plane had landed but she still had to get her bags so it might take a minute. Her and Robin moved off to the side, leaning against a big metal pole by the exit to the airport and waited. "She said she'll be a few minutes." She said to Robin. 

"Alright." He put his hands in his pockets. "Does that mean that I can still treat you like my girlfriend for another minute?" 

She looked entirely too serious for a second as she thought about it and looked at her watch. He chuckled. "Just a minute." She smiled. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in giving her a long final kiss before her mother would appear. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his, a soft smile on her face. "I love you." 

"I love you too milady." 

And then, they turned just in time to see her mother coming around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I think I'm going to go a little slower now that they are together. I didn't want to keep y'all waiting too long for that! Please let me know what you think!


	13. Back and forth

She was just coming around the corner when she saw them. Robin whispering something in Reginas direction and her smiling, and then him grabbing her by the waist and kissing her. It wasn't a short simple kiss either. Her mouth immediately fell open and she stopped dead in her tracks. Was this finally happening? She was confused, excited, and a little angry all at the same time. How could Regina not tell her? She didn't really have time to process it before they started to pull apart. She quickly backed up a little so she wouldn't be seen and then rounded the corner again, walking towards them. 

"Hello mother." Regina smiled and leaned in to hug her. 

"Hi dear." She nodded towards Robin, "And Hello Mr. Locksley. This is a surprise." 

He smiled and gently kissed her hand. "Hello to you too Mrs. Mills"

"Oh please darling. You've known me long enough to know that you should call me Cora." She laughed and he nodded. 

\------

"How was the flight mother?" Regina asked once they got into the car. Cora had offered to sit in the back so the she could have more room and possibly take a nap. 

"It was alright I suppose. It was a little rocky but not too bad. So how are you dear? Anything new?" She hadn't told them that she saw them. She was hoping that Regina would tell her soon on her own. 

"Not too much really." She said, stifling a yawn. "I think I might take a nap too." 

Robin chuckled from the drivers seat. Regina turned on some low music and closed her eyes. Cora fell asleep first though and as soon as she did, Regina reached over and placed her hand on his thigh. He smiled and tangled their fingers. 

"What's the plan?" He asked softly. 

Cora was a light sleeper. She kept her eyes closed but she was very curious and she knew it was wrong but she had to know. She'd waited for this for an awful long time. 

Regina was quiet for a minute and then she replied. "I'm not sure yet. I want to tell her and I want to do it soon because I don't want you to go home. I'm just worried about how she is gonna take it." She paused. "What if she is against it or she thinks something bad about us in high school or something?" 

"Calm down my love. I doubt she will think anything wrong. And if she does, we both know that we never did anything testy back then so that's what matters." 

"If I tell her when we get home, will you came back over and stay with me tonight." 

"Of course babe." 

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

\-------

Not too long there after, they arrived at Reginas house. Robin got out of the car and grabbed Coras things and brought them up to the guest room before walking back down stairs. 

He put his hands in his pockets when he walked back down and saw them both standing in the kitchen, Regina making coffee. 

"I think I'm going to head out. I'm in desperate need of a nap myself." He smiled awkwardly. 

She bit her lip to cover up the frown that started to appear. "Alright. I'll walk you out. Just a minute." She turned back around to finish up the coffee. 

"So soon? Well it was nice to see you Robin. Thank you for accompanying my daughter. See you again soon?" Cora smiled. 

"Of course." 

"Alright," Regina smiled as she dried her hands. "I'll walk you out. Let's go." 

As soon as the door shut behind them, she pulled him close and crashed her lips to his. He grinned a pulled her impossibly closer. 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." She smiled shyly. 

He chuckled. "If you hadn't, I would have." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I should probably get going. I was serious about the nap thing and I should probably get some clothes together if I'm going to be coming back." 

"Alright. I have to go in and talk to her. Wish me luck." 

He kissed her one more time. "Good luck my love."

She smiled and watched as he walked to his car. Sighing, she turned and walked back into the house. Time to face the music.

\---

When she walked back into the house, Cora was pouring the coffee into two cups. "Mother," she said softly. "Can I please speak to you a moment?" 

"Of course dear." She smiled and walked over to the couch. "What is it?" 

"Well... I have recently started seeing someone." She was so nervous. 

"Alright. That's good news isn't it?" Regina nodded slowly. "Is this a serious relationship?"

"Yes mother, it's quite serious." 

"Do you love him?" Cora asked quickly.

"More than I ever thought possible."

"That's wonderful sweetheart. I'm so happy for you. Am I going to have the pleasure of meeting this man?"

"That's the thing mother. You already have." Regina was confused when she saw the knowing look on her mothers face. Her mother was smirking, she never did that. And then it clicked. "But, you already know that don't you?" 

"Yes dear. But I would like to be properly introduced now that he is something other than a friend. We do need to have a chat." 

"How did you-" her mother gave her a look. "Never mind we will talk about that later. You're not going to lecture me. What do you think of all this?" 

"I think it's about damn time." 

Her mouth fell open in shock. "What?" 

"Oh please sweetheart. Your father and I have had a bet going on since you two were in high school. Even Henry thought you'd eventually end up together."

"I -" she stopped in disbelief. 

"I saw you two this morning, at the airport. I watched the way he looked at you and the way he kissed you. He loves you very much Regina, anyone with eyes can see that." 

She smiled. "If you saw us, what was with all the questions?" 

"I could tell that he loved you dear but I couldn't see your face. I wanted to know if the feeling was mutual." 

"It is very much so. Speaking of which, do you mind if he comes over tonight?"

"Of course not. Have you two….?"

"Mother!" 

"What? We are both adults Regina. I'm not getting any younger and I would really like some grandchildren."

She rolled her eyes at that. "You'll get your grandkids mother. Just not quite yet." 

That was satisfying enough. Cora smiled. 

Regina reached for her phone... 

RM: She is in the loop! 

RL: And? 

RM: She took it rather well. She actually already knew.

RL: What? How? 

RM: I'll explain when I see you! Speaking of which, when will that be? 

RL: I'll be over soon! Give me an hour love. 

____________________

 

Robin arrived at her house not much later. Cora had gone to the room to take a nap and Regina had fallen asleep on the couch. She told him that might happen so just to let himself in. When he walked in, she was dead to the world and he chuckled as he watched her for a moment. Regina was definitely a woman that needed her sleep. He went over to the couch and gently lifted up her feet so he could sit with her, but she woke up. 

“Did you get some sleep?” she questioned sitting up slowly.

“No I was just getting home when you texted me so I changed the load of laundry, packed a bag, and came here.”

“Im sorry! You could have waited a little while." She checked her watch. “Its only been a half hour? Mother said she was laying down for a few hours. Do you wanna go take a nap together?”

“With you? Always.” He leaned in and kissed her softly before standing up and walking with her upstairs.

They fell asleep for about two hours before Reginas alarm went off and they woke up in each others arms. 

“Mom should be up soon if not already. We are going to dinner tonight.” He nodded. “Let me go see if she’s up.”He held onto her tighter as she tried to move. “In order to do that, I need to get up Robin,” she chuckled. 

‘I want you to stay here.”He sighed. 

“Ill be right back, I promise” Regina got up quickly and ran downstairs. When she didn’t see her, she peaked into the guest room and saw her mother still sound asleep.

She smiled and went back to her room.

“Is she still asleep?” Robin questioned as he walked out of her bathroom.

“She is.”

“So this means that you can come lay with me again?” He was grinning at her.

“I suppose I could,” she teased, “you’d have to ask really nicely though.”

He walked toward her and put his finger up, “Or…” He wrapped his hands around her waist. “I could just bring you there myself.” 

“No you will not.” She gave him a warning look. They stared each other down for a moment before he picked her up and put her over his shoulder like it was nothing. 

“Robin!! Put me down!” 

“Alright,” He responded. “No problem.” He threw her down on the bed and climbed over her immediately, chuckling. He was way to pleased with himself.Two could play at this game. She pulled his shirt down, crashing her lips to his. She moved her hands to drag along his chest and slowly inched them lower and lower before she hooked her finger through his belt loop and pulled him flush against her, causing him to groan. She could feel him, how hard he was already. She broke the kiss and pushed him away, laughing. She sat up quickly. He groaned and sat up too. “That was not right.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have forced me to lay down against my will,” she chuckled.

“You were just being stubborn, you know that you wanted to,” He gave her a knowing look.

“Maybe.. But I wasn’t expecting you to pick me up. Now we’re even.” She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to her mom telling her to let her know when she woke up and that she’d be in her room. She set her phone down on the bedside table and turned to face him again. “Why don’t you go take care of that,” She motioned to the big budge in his pants, “and then you can come lay back down with me.”

He got up without another word and went into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later and climbed back into bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“All better?” She mocked him.

“Why don’t you see for yourself,” he climbed on top of her again. He took her hand and dragged it lower and lower until it was hovering just above where he was hard a minute before. She was surprised, she knew he was trying to turn this back on her and she wasn’t going to let that happen. Feeling bold, she groped him, and if he wasn’t before, he surely was now. She laughed again and he crashed his lips to hers. He slowly started moving on top of her again and she moaned. He pushed her shirt up a little bit and settled his hand on her stomach, slowly moving it up until it was resting just below her right boob. He started grinding harder. 

“Robin…” She moaned his name.“Robin…..no..we …we can’t…” She pushed him away finally. “Now is not the time."

“I know, but now I got you wanting it. Your move.” He moved to lay next to her.

She groaned and smacked him in the arm. “I will get you back too. But, right now, I just want to lay here, with you.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea.” He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close so her head was resting on his chest.

She looked up at him and smiled. “One more thing…” He raised his eyebrows in question. “Take this off please.” She pulled at his shirt. 

He laughed and sat up to take off his shirt. “Of course my love.”

_______________________

 

About thirty minutes went by with them laughing and talking and laying together. She turned her back to him and he puled her against his chest. After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, he thought she had fallen asleep again when he whispered in her ear, “I love you so much Regina.”

She smiled when she heard him and gently turned in his arms. “I love you too.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. He smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer, kissing her again and again.  
“Regina?” Cora said walking into her room and seeing Robin and Regina kissing, him half on top of her. “Oh Im so sorry! Ill leave you to it.” She walked back out and shut the door. She would’ve knocked but she didn’t know that Robin was even there. She grinned as she walked back down the stairs.

__

“Oh my god.” Regina pulled away from him and threw her hands over her face. 

Robin chuckled. “What was that all about?”

“My mother just walked in on us…”

“Kissing? Thats not a big deal Regina. Its not like we were naked,” He joked.

“Now she’s never going to leave me alone.” She sighed. “Apparently my mother and father have had a bet going on for years. They somehow knew we’d be together. Even Henry was in on it.” 

“Thats quite funny actually.”

“Yes as mad as I am that I never knew about it, I am happy to know that they all prove of us already. However, my mother has already started bothering me about grandchildren. She asked if we”d had sex!”

“What?” He laughed. “Thats a bit forward. What did you tell her?”

“That she’d get her grandchildren eventually. But now she saw us like that and now she’s gonna think that we were about to…. or we already have. With her in the house!”He chuckled and grabbed her hand. 

“Its not as though its a sin to have sex. Besides, that wasn’t even what we were doing.”

“I know. Lets go. I can’t have her thinking that we are doing that with her just downstairs.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed with her.

They walked down the stairs and into the living room where her mother was watching television. “Done already?” She smirked at them.

“Mother! We were not-“

“Don’t need the details darling.”

“We were NOT having sex. Is it a crime for the man that I love to kiss me in bed?” Regina was getting mad. Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her to him in a hug. 

“I am just teasing dear.” Cora laughed. “What you do is your business. I am just not used to seeing you like that. You never dated in high school and I’m almost certain that you didn’t even have your first kiss until you were out of under my roof.”

Regina snorted, causing Robin to chuckle. “Actually…” Robin started, looking over at Regina.

“I was 17 when I had my first kiss, thank you very much. Ive just never been one for PDA.” She laughed.

"What?" Cora asked, "How would I not have known about that. Who was it?" 

Regina looked at Robin and they both laughed. Robin raised his hand, "guilty."

"You two?" She questioned eyebrows raising. "You were a thing? Shit I let you go over there all the time and-" 

"Mother calm down." Regina chuckled, "It was a one time thing. We were each others first kiss." She smiled.

"Well isn't that sweet!" Her mother mocked.

"I do believe it's something we will tell our kids in the future." Robin added in. 

Regina beamed at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. Cora smiled at the sight in front of her. Her daughter was finally happy. 

"Okay lovebirds break it up. I'm hungry, let's go eat." 

The broke apart with a laugh. "Yes mother." Regina said, taking Robins hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry! Finally updating:/ I've been working on a new story called the Seasons and think you might like it. It's Outlaw Queen too:) please give it a read and let me know what you think so I know if I should continue! Let me know what you think of this too! Thanks for reading:)


	14. Motivation

Cora spent two days with Regina before flying back home. Robin stayed both nights and Cora didn't question it anymore. When they dropped her off at the airport though, she made sure to drop a few comments about grandchildren.

When they got back to Reginas apartment after dropping off Cora, it was nearly 2am and they both had to be at work the next morning. They climbed into bed, kissing each other goodnight. "What time do you have to be up my love?" 

She sighed. "Around six. Unfortunately." 

"Do you work every day this week?" 

"It depends. If I can get all my research and notes done tomorrow, I don't have to go in on Tuesday, I would just have to stay up on my email to make sure no more evidence is brought to light. Trial is Wednesday afternoon. I'm not sure about Thursday and Friday yet. It depends on how trial goes." 

"Alright. Just curious. I'm going in tomorrow but I won't go Tuesday if you don't. Perks of running your own company." 

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before closing her eyes. 

Her alarm went off at 6 and she snoozed it. When it went off again at 6:15, she got up and climbed into the warm shower. He heard her alarm and got up when she did. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. 

"Good morning." He was still a little groggy.

"Morning." She peaked her head out of the shower. And he walked over to her, kissing her before she retreated back into the shower. "You don't have to be up for another 30 minutes. Go lay back down. I'll try not to wake you." 

"I might." He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. He decided that he would go make her coffee instead and headed out to the kitchen. 

When she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked out into the bedroom, looking for Robin. When she saw he wasn't there, she went out into the kitchen where he was brewing coffee that smelled like heaven. 

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're amazing."

He chuckled and turned in her arms, kissing her deeply. He could feel her smile on his lips and slowly pulled away. "Now that I'm actually awake, good morning my love."

She smiled at him again. "It really is." She waited another minute, enjoying the feel of being in his arms, "I have to go get dressed or I'll be late," she frowned.

"Go, I'll finish this up and put it in your cup. I'll be in there in a minute." He leaned down and pecked her lips one more time, watching her turn and walk away. Still clinging to her towel, she whispered a quiet 'thank you' to him as she walked back into the room.

A few minutes later he came in with her coffee in her favorite travel cup and placed it in the nightstand. Her hair was still up in a messy bun from her shower where she didn't wish to wet it. She was buttoning up a white shirt, ironed and perfectly fitted. Her black skirt was still laying in the bed, leaving her in just her underwear from the waist down. He groaned at the sight, really enjoying the idea of waking up to this every morning. He walked up behind her, where she was doing the last button on her shirt and he started kissing her neck. She laughed and turned around, placing her arms around his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her lips fiercely, causing her to moan in surprise. He placed his hands in her hair, pulling out the hairband and running his fingers through it before he turned them and walked two steps back until her legs hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall backwards on it. He climbed on top of her, his lips never leaving hers. He started slowly moving against her, bring out a groan from her and causing her to open her legs for him. He smiled and kept moving, now right against her. He was still wearing what he slept in, which wasn't much. Just boxer shorts. He wanted her so badly and he could tell she wanted him too. For now though, he was just really enjoying the feel of her so close. She broke their kisses, gasping for air and he immediately moved to her neck, placing warm kisses there. She arched her back, throwing her head back, giving him more room. His hands slowly started moving under her shirt, stopping on her mid belly. She wanted more, so much more.. but she had to go to work.. what time was it? Oh she was going to be so late. All coherent thoughts left her mind the next second when he found that spot just behind her ear. She moaned again. And then there was a noise, no an alarm, and he stopped, froze where he was for a moment before frowning and reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his phone. He turned it off and looked at her , still laying underneath him. They locked eyes and she just started laughing. 

"I love you." She slowly stopped laughing. "I'm glad that stopped us though. I can't be late and I really don't want our first time to be a quicky in the morning before work." She stopped and searched his face for a reaction. When she was a soft smile start to appear, she joked, "Plus, now I have to re-iron my shirt." 

That got him laughing as he leaned down for another soft kiss before climbing off her. "How about I iron that for you while you finish getting ready?"

"Thank you." She stood up off the bed and he walked over, helping her unbutton her shirt. "Who knows, this all could have been a master plan to get me out of my shirt again." 

"Oh it definitely was." He winked and walked away, plugging the iron back in. She just shook her head and laughed, walking over to her skirt and grabbing it. 

She managed to make it to work just five minutes late, she's not really sure how that worked out though. All morning was hectic. She locked herself in her office with headphones in her ears and multiple notepads that were filling up fast. Everything was neatly organized and color coded. 

She didn't even realize that it was lunch time until her office door opened and she saw him walking in. She smiled and took out her headphones, looking at him with a confused expression. She got up and walked over to him and pecked his lips, watching how his smile brightened. 

"I thought I'd bring you lunch. I figured you'd be to busy and forget and I didn't want to call and bother you. And I wanted to see you." 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled at him, "You could never bother me. Stay? I could use a break."

"Absolutely."

She grabbed the bag from his hand and looked inside. "You spoil me Robin Locksley." It was her favorite, Japanese chicken and shrimp with a ton of that sauce that she really shouldn't be eating but definitely would. He chuckled and sat on her small couch, grabbing the tray table and placing it next to him for her to use. 

"Where's your food?" She walked over and sat next to him.

"I had some snacks at the work lunch I gave to my employees. I didn't get myself anything because I thought you would want to continue working, I was just going to drop it off." 

"Oh I'm sorry did you have to go?"

"No no. I can stay. I love spending time with you, food or not." He winked and she laughed. 

She scooted closer to him. "Here have some, I never can eat it all anyway." She held up the fork and he took a bite. She searched for the shrimp and took a bite of that before holding up another bite of chicken and fried rice for him. "This is really good, thank you."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Of course my love." She leaned over and pecked his lips again before he asked, "How's the trial prep going? Almost done?" 

"I'm getting there. The bad news is that there is a lot of information to memorize and evidence to cite but the good news is that with all that information, trial should be very very easy." 

"Then it'll all be worth it, huh?" 

"Yes. Especially if I can finish all of the notes today and can spend tomorrow with you."

He chuckled. "Yes that'd definitely be a plus. How much more do you have to do?"

"A decent amount. I'm confident I can get it done though." She snuggled up against him for a moment, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Let's just say that after this morning, I'm extremely motivated." 

He outright laughed at that. "I'm motivated for you! I think I should probably go then, give you plenty of time to finish up."

She laughed, standing up and walking with him to the door. He leaned down to kiss her for a moment. "See you tonight. Dinner?" 

"Sounds great." 

He nodded and kissed her one more time before pecking her cheek. "Alright then, focus and I will see you at home later."

She nodded and he walked out, closing the door behind him. She bit her lip, lost in thought before returning to her desk and work. 

She had to stay a little later then usual but the managed to finish everything. She sent a quick text to Robin at around 5 saying she'd be a little later. She texted him again now...

RM: Leaving now. See you in just a bit! 

He responded rather quickly...

RL: Perfect. Dine out or in?

RM: I'd prefer to stay in tonight ;-)

RL: Got it! 

She smiled, putting her phone in her purse and heading out to the parking garage. 

\---- 

She had assumed that he would order something or pick something up but the moment she walked in the door, she could tell he was cooking. She set her bags down and walked into the kitchen, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned to look at her and smiled. "What are you making?" 

"Grilled chicken is already done, just finishing up my special honey sauce and salads in the fridge." 

"Sounds perfect. You need any help?" 

"The table is already set. Do you just want to grab your choice of beverage?" 

"Of course. Wine?" 

"Sounds lovely."

She nodded and walked over to the fridge, grabbing her favorite bottle of white wine and bringing it to the table. He followed right behind her with the sliced chicken, small bowl of sauce, and salad. He sat down across from her and smiled. "I'm sorry my love, I don't believe I've given you the proper greeting." He leaned across the table and kissed her softly. "That's better." He served them their food and asked about the rest of her day. 

"It was good. I'm going to have to get used to having you around because it's quite distracting thinking about getting home to you," she joked. 

He chuckled, "I could say the same for you. John was giving me shit all day about my mystery woman. 'She's really doing a number on you mate.." he imitated. 

She laughed. "You haven't told him?" 

" No it's quite funny leaving him wondering . I thought maybe we could all have dinner together next week? I think it'd be a fun surprise." 

She finished chewing her bite of chicken and salad. "I'd love to. This is delicious by the way, thank you." 

"I'm glad you like it. Do you wanna watch a movie after we finish? We haven't had one of our movie nights in a while." 

She nodded. "You're right, we haven't." 

They talked more about his work and telling all their friends about them. About all the 'I told you so' comments they'd get. She cleaned the dishes while he dried them and put them away. It made her smile to see him walking around her kitchen, knowing where everything went without her having to tell him. She could so easily picture spending the rest of her life with this man. She was lost in thought, washing the sink out, getting rid of all the soap when he came up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and rested his head on her shoulder. "Have you thought about which movie you'd like to watch?" 

She grabbed the towel and dried her hands, turning in his arms to face him. "Yes I was thinking, maybe we could do a movie day tomorrow and do something else tonight." She smirked at him.

He grinned back. "What did you have in mind?" 

She tilted her head and looked at him for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. She pulled away in the middle, giggling at his goofy look. "Take a wild guess." 

He laughed and kissed her passionately, pulling her flush against him. She moaned and deepened the kiss. He lifted her up, placing her in the counter and raking her skirt up just a bit so he could fit in between her legs. Her skirt was a tight, work one so he couldn't make the contact he wanted but it would have to do. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. He moved down to her neck, undoing just one button of her shirt so he'd have more access. He found that spot just behind her ear and she threw her head back, moaning. She ran her hands through his hair guiding him down her neck. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Take me to bed." 

He groaned at the sound of her raspy voice. "Are you sure you're ready?" He looked her in the eyes. 

She nodded, enjoying the lust in his eyes. "Positive." She jumped down from the counter and kissed him again. He walked them backwards until they were at the base of the stairs, where he backed her up against the wall. "Can I take this off of you?" He motioned to her skirt, annoyed that it was putting so much space between them and he couldn't pick her up the way he wanted to. 

"Please."

He pulled the zipper down her side slowly, watching as it exposed the burgundy lacy underwater she was wearing this morning. As the skirt pooled down on the floor, she stepped out of it. "So much better," he whispered and she chuckled. She hooked one of her legs - now that they were free- behind his knee. He pulled the other one up, causing her to wrap them around his waist. They both moaned at the contact. She started kissing his neck as he carried her up to her bedroom. "Love, if you don't stop that, I might not be able to make it up these stairs." 

She chuckled and kissed him on the cheek as he stepped off the last step and backed her up into the wall again. He moved to her neck now as she began unbuttoning his forest green polo. He let it fall to the floor in the hallway and she ran her fingers along his chest, gently scraping her nails from his shoulder blades, down his toned chest and to the waistband of his pants. He shivered the first time and she smiled. He opened her bedroom door, her legs still around his waist, and closed it behind them, backing her into it. She stepped down into the floor, putting a little space between them and started to unbuckle his pants. He laughed, "someone's in a rush aren't they?" He stepped out of them as they landed on the floor and was left in only his boxers. She smiled, "You have no idea." 

He started backing her up towards the bed. "Oh I think I do." He began unbuttoning her shirt and once it was off of her, he took the last step so that the back of her legs would hit the bed and she fell back onto it. He took a second to look at her in just her undergarments before bitting his lip and climbing on top of her, pulling her up so she'd be on the bed the right way. She looked him in the eye, bottom lip between her teeth. She grabbed his hand and slowly dragged it over her body until it was hovering over her right breast. "Touch me," she whispered. 

"Gladly."

He gently cupped her breast at first. She arched her back, giving into his touch. He pulled the cup to the side and trailed kisses from her neck down until his mouth covered her nipple. She moaned loudly. He repeated his actions on the other side, mouth still on her as he snaked his hand behind her arched back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and dropping it to the ground. He kept kissing her chest swirling his tongue on her, leaving goosebumps in his wake. She spread her legs open so he was laying in between and she started to rock against him. He could feel how wet she was through his boxers, he groaned and kept kissing his way down her body. When he got to her belly, she used the hands that were in his hair to bring his mouth back up to her lips, kissing him deeply. She moved her hands down his chest again, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers. She slipped her hand under the hem and slowly ran her hand along his length, bringing out a husky groan from him. He was throbbing and ready for her. 

"Hang on my love. I won't last if you keep doing that." He slowly moved her hand away from him and saw the adorable pout on her mouth. Placing a wet kiss there and chuckling, he continued to kiss down her body swirling soft kisses at the dips of her waist. He hooked his fingers into those lacy underwear that have been in his mind all day, and he slowly dragged them down her legs. He kissed his way up her thigh, stopping just a breath away from where she really needed him. He murmured softly, "Is this okay?"

She tangled her fingers into his hair and breathed out, "Yes! Please...mhmm" she lost all coherent thoughts as his tongue moved to right where she needed it. He placed his hand on her stomach to keep her buckling hips in place. "Robin... I, I um I want you now."

"Just a minute love, I'm quite enjoying this. I need you to cum, then you can have your way with me."

"No.. I I need.. I need you mmm. I need you now." She pulled him up to her again, looking in his eyes. " I want our first time to be together. Please. I'm ready."

He smiled and crashed his lips to hers as she pulled his boxers down his legs, using her legs to push them all the way off him. She spread her legs and rocked against him, both of them moaning in unison. 

Breaking the kiss and moving to her neck, he paused and whispered, "We can stop, are you sure you're ready?"

"I've never been more sure." She pulled him down to her, kissing him again. 

"Protection? Is it in the drawer?" 

"On the pill.. I trust you. If you want to though it's in the right drawer."

"I trust you too." He crashed down and fused his lips to hers again. He positioned himself at her entrance listening to her soft go slow, and eased his way inside her. They both moaned loudly. He waited a minute, giving her a minute to adjust before he slowly started moving, pulling in and out. 

He laughed at her breathy moan of 'holy shit' when he began moving. He began kissing her neck again, sucking at her pulse point and cupping her breast, moving his fingers over her nipple. "You're so beautiful my love" he groaned. 

"Mmm Robin..." she moaned out his name. "I'm... I'm gonna.." 

"It's okay love, let go for me." 

"Faster!" She yelled and he obeyed. "Right there please don't stop!" She came a minute later, with him still moving inside her, helping her ride it out. He came just after that, spilling inside of her and causing another moan to escape her lips. He stayed where he was, just moving to look her in the eye. 

"Please just another minute. I wanna savor this just another minute don't move." 

"With pleasure my love." He leaned down and kissed her again, remaining inside her. 

"Okay." She nodded, "Thank you."

He gently pulled out of her and flopped down on the bed next to her. "That was-" 

"Incredible," she breathed out.

He chuckled and rolled into his side, facing her, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "Agreed."

She turned away from him, a soft smile still on her lips. She scooted back so that her back was against his chest. Robins arm was under her pillow and he wrapped the other around her, tracing soft circles on her bare hip. He was just enjoying the feeling of her naked, sweat glistened body wrapped in his. They stayed silent for a little while before he heard her softly say, "I love you so much."

A huge smile appeared on his face. He leaned over and placed a kiss in her cheek, then her neck, lingering there. "I love you too, more than you'll ever truly know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long, I've been extremely busy. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! I'm sorta new at the whole fanfic thing so I've been doing this completely on my own. If any of y'all want to be my beta, message/ comment me! I'd love to have someone look over it first! Thank for sticking with me❤


	15. Five more minutes

She woke up a few hours later, curled into his chest with her head on his shoulder. She smiled widely, recalling their night. She finally opened her eyes and immediately caught his looking back at her. He had such a wide smile, she'd never seen him smile like that. She rubbed her hand over his bare chest and up to his cheek, where she let it rest gently. He took her hand in his free one- the other was tracing soft circles on her back- and he brought it to his lips, placing a kiss there and automatically moving his lips back into a smile. She gave him a curious look as she glanced at the clock and saw it was only 3am, wondering why he was still awake. "Good morning smiles. Why are you up?" Her raspy voice asked him. But she was also smiling. 

His smile grew even wider. "It's hard to sleep after that. And I'm smiling because I'm relieved I guess."

She blushed slightly, "relieved? About what?" 

"I was just hoping that you wouldn't regret this. We said we were going to wait and it all happened so fast. I am so happy it did but I wasn't sure you'd feel the same way. Once I saw the smile appear on your face the moment you started to wake up, I knew you didn't regret it." 

Again, she blushed. She sat up slowly, pulling the blanket up to her chest to cover her naked body, especially since she was moving out of his warm arms. She scooted closer and leaned down a little, placing her hands on his cheeks and looking into his eyes. Only a breath away, she breathed out, "I could never regret that, especially with someone as amazing as you." She closed the gap and kissed him, feeling the immediate smile on her lips. She was half on top of him now, the blanket forgotten and sliding down her back as she continued to kiss him. Her chest was gently rubbing against his every time she would deepen the kiss and it was driving him mad. He gently pulled away from her, looking her straight in the eyes and seeing them filled with just as much love and want as he was feeling. He didn't need to say anything for her to know exactly what he was thinking. She bit her lip and nodded slightly and he didn't hesitate any longer. He flipped them over and hovered over her, crashing his lips back down to hers. He was already hard with want for her and the moment she spread her legs to him, he could feel she was ready too. But he wanted to savor her this time, he wanted to take his time and taste every little piece of her. He broke their kiss only to trace light ones across her cheek to her ear where he nudged his nose and kissed right behind it. She gasped and he smiled, knowing this was a weak spot. Her hands flew into his hair and she kept him at that spot just behind her left ear and she moved up against his leg. He stayed for a minute before moving down slowly to her neck, to the other spot that he knew would make her gasp- her pulse point. He traced wet kisses all across her neck and down to her shoulder, lingering there for a little while while she writhed underneath him. 

Once he started moving down to her breasts, she lost his leg that was providing friction and she groaned again. "Robin.. I need.." she didn't have time to finish because the moment she breathed out his name, he moved one hand to her right breast, his mouth to her left, and his other hand was moving in circles around her throbbing core. She moaned so loud that he got even harder. 

"Christ Regina, you're bloody gorgeous." He slowly moved one of his fingers inside of her as he switched breasts and began sucking on her right nipple. She moaned again and let out a long and breathy, "Robinnnnn..." which in turn, made him moan. "Bloody hell.. you have no idea what that does to me." She opened her eyes a little, moving one of her hands from his hair to trail down his chest as he kept on moving his fingers inside of her. He looked her in the eye for a minute before she asked him in her husky gazed voice, "I have no idea what.. ooh.. what does to you?" He groaned again and leaned back up to kiss her deeply, entering another finger at the same time. Her mouth shot open again during their kiss, and again, she moaned out loudly. "Rooobinn.." he closed his eyes tightly and continued to move his hand. "That." He kissed her again before adding, "hearing you say my name like that. In that voice while we're.." she crushed his lips back down to hers again before moving to his neck and then to his ear where she whispered very softly..."Robinnn," in that same irresistible voice, "I. Want." She trailed her hand excruciatingly slowly down his chest to his erection. She ran her hand up and down it in one swift motion before finishing her thought, " You."

"Fuck." He was out of breath she was so god damn sexy. Screw tasting her right now, he would have plenty of time for that in the future (he hoped). He needed her now. She wrapped one leg around his waist and cupped his ass with one hand. The other hand took his member and slowly guided it towards her entrance. She was looking at him now, having finally opened her eyes again. He gulped widely and he just hovered over her, letting her position him. He looked her in the eye, leaned down and gave her a slow passionate kiss as he waited for her. While his lips were on hers, she placed his tip at her entrance and used her hand that was on his ass to slowly push him down and inside her. They both openly moaned into their kiss and coincidently they now both muttered a low 'fuck'. Neither one of them lasted much long after that. Robin had moved back to her neck, placing wet kissed there before continuing to suck at her shoulder. Regina came first and Robin was able to last another minute to help her ride it out before he spilled inside of her too. Neither of them moved though, both breathing heavily. A few minutes went by, it was impossible to tell how many. Robin finally pulled out of her and plopped down on his back next to her. She immediately grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers, turning her neck to look at him. She smiled at him and a few seconds later she scooted over to him, cupping his cheek and kissing him so gently and slowly, like none of the kisses they've shared. He pulled her closer to him so that she was laying more in top of him than she was on the actual bed, and she cuddled into it, placing her head in the crook of his neck. He just stroked her back - he knew how much she loved that- and neither of them said a word. 

\----

He actually did fall asleep with her in his arms this time, but when he woke up, she wasn't there. He sat up confused and gently pulled the covers back. He searched the floor for his boxers from the night before and he threw them on, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't seem to remember where his shirt had ended up so he just grabbed one of his white undershirt tanks and threw that on before walking towards the stairs. He paused at the top of the stairs, listening for her and he immediately smiled when he heard her. She was singing - and cooking from the smell. Her beautiful voice was so soft from the top of the stairs it almost sounded like she was just humming but he could hear it. He came down slowly, careful not to startle her. He crept closer trying to here the song she was singing...  
\------

"It was 12:03 standing at her front door.   
Katie's dad said midnight but we needed just a little more.

Yellow lights flicking on a and off and we're up to that goodnight kissing. We wanted five more minutes. 

Time rolls by, the clock don't stop. I wish I had a few more drops of the good stuff the good times oh but they just keep on flying right on by like it ain't nothing I wish I had me a pause button. Moments like those lord knows I'd hit it and give myself five more minutes."

\-----

He smiled brightly, hearing her song. This was one of Regina's favorite songs. She would always refer to it when they were passing a good point in their lives. Before they walked across the stage at graduation, she'd whispered to him saying she wanted 5 more minutes, 5 more minutes to spend with him like they'd spent their entire senior year. She said it when he left for England that summer. When he was laying in bed with her the next morning after she'd fallen asleep in his arms. When they spent their last night together at her childhood home before heading to their apartments for college. She said it so many times while they were together and he always knew what it meant. It was about never wanting that particular moment to end. And now she was singing it, after the night they had. 

He watched her for a moment longer, admiring her voice and biting his lips at the sight of her. Hair tousled from their 'activities' and the shirt they'd had misplaced last night was buttoned up on her. Other than that it didn't appear she was wearing anything else though he was sure she'd thrown on some underware. He loved the way she looked standing there in that moment in his button up that was too large on her and ended below her behind. Seeing her bare legs moved them in rhythm to the song that she was singing. And whatever she was making smelled delicious. Five more minutes was definitely wanted here but he couldn't stare at her forever. 

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood at the stove. She jumped slightly but then relaxed in his arms. She turned her head to the side to look at him and he placed a quick kiss on her lips before resting his head on her shoulder. "Good morning my love." 

"It is indeed." She but her lip and continued to move the food cooking in the pan. It was French toast slices, he could see now. The ones that were done were on a plate covered in cinnamon and sugar and her entire collection of supplies for an amazing breakfast was laying next to it. Nutella, cut up bananas and strawberries, and of course whipped cream. He smiled again. 

"This looks delicious. Absolutely perfect."  
She smiled again though she didn't turn to look at him. "I figure it was a perfect way to follow our perfect night." She breathed out and now his smile grew.

"Absolutely." He kissed her cheek, hands still wrapped around her waist. "And you look beautiful by the way."

She laughed at that. "Sure I do." She rolled her eyes. 

"You absolutely do, you always do." He rubbed circles on her belly. "Please don't ever think otherwise."

She was still smiling, "Yes Robin I look absolutely beautiful after you fucked me senseless twice and my hairs a mess and I haven't showered yet." She replied sarcastically and he laughed this time.

"Yes and you look amazing. Definitely look way better in my shirt than I do. And this is probably one of my favorite looks on you. You're smiling and singing and you just look happy and I'm so happy that I get to be a part of that." 

She pulled out the last piece of French toast and turned off the stove, turning in his arms to face him and placing her arms around his shoulders. Her hand moved into his hair and she just looked at him for a moment. "You aren't just 'a part' of that Robin, you're the reason for it." She smiled and kissed him, this one slow but longer as she savored it. His smile only grew as he kissed her back. She placed a hand on his chest after a minute, and gently pushed him back, resting her forehead against his. "Do you want some breakfast?"

He leaned in and kissed her again quickly. "Just five more minutes," he smiled and kissed her again. She smiled too.

When he finally pulled away, she gave him a funny look. "You heard that?"

He nodded. "I love you so much."

She giggled and gently pecked his lips one more time. "I love you too." She stepped out of his arms. "Grab some plates? I'll bring this to the table."

He nodded and did as she asked. She walked over with the French toast and all the other toppings on a tray and set it down on the table, taking her seat across from him. They didn't talk much during breakfast, both of them having worked up quite the appetite. Her foot found his under the table though and he gently rubbed his against it. It was quiet for a while before she spoke up. 

"You know I meant that, right?" He raised his brow at her, urging her to finish the thought. "About wanting five more minutes." She blushed a little. "For a while now, I have been listening to that song again. Since the night that I woke up in your arms after my birthday, the night you took care of me when I was completely shit faced." She moved some food around on her plate and looked down. He'd stopped eating now and was just holding his fork and looking at her, waiting for her to finish. "I would play it every now and then when something.. when something would happen between us that.." she was trying to find the right words. "When I was left wanting more, I guess." She looked up to see him listening intently with a soft smile on his face. 

"I remember the first day was after I got home from my birthday night. I had taken that nap and had that dream... and I remember waking up and wishing that I'd been asleep for just five more minutes,so I played the song. Then, almost every time I would leave you or we'd fall asleep together, I would wake up in the morning in your arms and I always wanted those five extra minutes. I never let myself have them though. I would always listen to the song when I left. This morning, I let myself have them," a small smile appeared on her face as she kept moving around the last few bites of her French toast that she wasn't going to eat. "And then some." 

She looked up at him to see his grin. "I always wanted more time with you too. I was always so sad when you'd leave but I was too scared to say anything. You could've had much more than five more minutes. You could've had five days, weeks, years. Hell Regina I wanted you to stay forever." 

Her smile grew wider. "In those moments, I would've." She watched him push away his plate and she got up and walked over to him. He scooted his chair back to stand up but as soon as there was space, she sat on his lap instead. With her forehead against his and her eyes closed, she whispered softly, "I'm going to start letting myself have those five minutes now if that's okay with you?"

He smiled and kissed her, nodding his head. "Always." She leaned in and kissed him again. "Let's always make time for our five more minutes when we need it."

"Agreed." She smiled again at him. 

"You have no idea how happy I got when I heard your beautiful voice singing that song this morning." She blushed. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and continued, "That song has always represented savoring the good moments. I don't know if you ever used it any where else but I remember all those times you'd whisper it to me. When I heard that this morning, I was so incredibly happy that this moment or the ones last night or whatever it was, was one you wanted to stay in."

"You know, I never really thought about it before but I never did use that with anyone else. It's just always something I thought of when I was with you." She laughed, "I guess that should've been a sign."

"Well things happen when they're meant to I guess. I'm just glad we're here now." 

"Me too." She kissed him again, this time deeper. Then she pulled away and sighed. "I need to clean the dishes. Then maybe we can think of something to do today?"

"Absolutely." They both stood up and he walked with her back to the sink. He helped gather all the dishes and hens them to her, putting away leftovers of fruit and the Nutella. He grabbed the towel once she had washed a few dishes already. "Here, I'll dry and put away." She smiled and thanked him for his help. "There's no need to thank me. I'm not helping, I'm simply doing my part." She smiled again. How did she get so lucky? 

She finished the dishes while he was drying the last few. They were talking about random little things and it was just pleasant and natural. Every once in a while though, she'd think back to their night and a smile would grow on her face. 

She hopped up on the counter after drying her hands and watched him dry the two plates before stacking them and putting them in the cabinet. He dried his hands and hung the towel back up before turning to face her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter to her left, facing her. He raised his brow, amused, as he watched her stare into space with a soft smile on her face. 

He walked closer and laid his hand on her leg, breaking her out of whatever spell she was in. "Where were you just now?" 

She bit her lip and looked down at him. "In your bedroom, last night."

His eyebrows shot up and he chucked as he moved to stand in front of her, placing one hand on each side of her legs. "Our bedroom," he corrected and she smiled again. He leaned in to peck her lips quickly. "What about it?" 

She hesitated for a minute, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "I was just thinking about how..." he nodded waiting for her to continue.. "how I hadn't decided to give myself the five more minutes yet." She looked down at his hands, blushing. 

His smile only grew. He moved his hands to her knees and gently pushed them apart enough to step closer to her. He ran his hands up from her knees along her bare thighs and to her hips under his shirt -she had put on underware- where he rested them. He stayed quiet waiting for her to look back up at him. She did. He leaned into her again, kissing the corner of her mouth and then her chill then moving to her ear to whisper, "I'd be more that happy to give you a chance at those five extra minutes agin if you'd like." 

She chuckled. "I'd like that very much."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, immediately tangling into his hair. He picked her up and carried her back up stairs. He was definitely going to take full advantage of those five extra minutes this time.


	16. Missing you

Robin has been out of town for two days at some board meeting with one of his biggest investors and she hasn't been able to sleep. This is becoming a problem, she's noticed. They haven't spent a night apart since they got together and now this. Not to mention that she's been staying at his place despite the fact that he's not even there. Normally they switch off weeks, one at her place, one at his. Something about sleeping in his house, in his shirt while he's gone, was comforting to her though. She has his key, has since he got his apartment. But she never used it like this, never just came to his place to sleep and shower and just live. He knows. He called her when she was leaving work last night and asked what her plans were. She was honest, she said that she didn't want to go home to her empty place, that she missed him already. 

"It's okay love, go to my place, take a shower with some of my soap that you like and cuddle up in my sweatshirt," he said. "I'm missing you too, dearly but I'll be home soon, I promise. I'll see you the day after tomorrow. We can spend the whole day in bed if you'd like -not like that I mean, thats ok too but I mean just with you in my arms." 

"God I miss you so much," she laughed. "Please be safe, I'll see you soon. I love you, Robin. More than you know." 

"Oh darling, I really do know. I love you too, more than anything. Goodnight my love."

And with that, they had hung up. She did as he said, had slept surrounded in his smell, but it still wasn't the same. She needed him. Way more than she cared to admit. She didn't know if she could ever spend nights like this without him again. So she got up early, got showered and dressed, went out for coffee and a little read, and still showed up for work 30 minutes earlier than usual. She was at work for about two hours, headphones in her ears and tons of files piled up with evidence when her phone rang. She immediately smiled when she saw his name. 

"Hello?" 

" Good morning my love."

"Well good morning to you too. You sound very happy, I'm sure you slept better than I did. What's up?"

"You still didn't sleep? Did you do what I asked?"

She sighed, "Yes. It was nice to feel like you were there but I guess it just isn't enough. I just can't wait to be in your arms again" 

"Soon enough my love. I have a surprise for you when I get home."

"Mm interesting... I can't wait. I've got to finish these papers if I want to get out of here at a decent time and have tomorrow off... call me tonight? I want to hear all about your meeting."

"Absolutely! Have a good rest of your day sweets. I love you."

"Love you too, mwah."

They hung up and she continued working. She just had to get through today and then she'd get to see him first thing in the morning. Who knew that in just a little under a month, she would be this needy.

\----------

He was going to tell her, but he could tell she had a lot to do. He knew her. If he told her that he was able to change his flight and come in tonight, she'd insist on getting him from the airport and then she'd be stressed later from not finishing her work. No, Will can come get him and he can get home early, make her dinner, and surprise her. 

___________________

She finished up all of her work and closed up her office at seven. It was an extremely long and busy day, but she knew it would be worth it when she had all day to spend with her man. She couldn't wait to see him again. It was going to be a long night. 

She pulled into his driveway after making a quick stop at her place for some fresh clothes, turned her car off, and walked up to the front door. Holding a bottle of wine in one hand and her keys in the other, she opened the door. The moment she stepped inside, she knew he was home. Not only could she smell his signature flame grilled chicken, but she could smell him. Not to mention the music coming from the kitchen. She put down her bottle of wine in the table next to the door with her keys and dropped her purse on the floor. Closing the door, she walked slowly into the kitchen.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted him wearing her favorite sky blue button down that really brought out his eyes. She bit her lip gently, enjoying the view for just a moment before she ran and jumped on his back.

"Regina!"

She climbed off, laughing. She crashed her lips to his, moaning. He backed her up against the counter, both hands on her waist and kissed her back, deeply. When she pulled back for air, she whispered, "pay back for leaving me."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry," he moved a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "I shouldn't have to leave again for a while." He kissed her again softly. 

"It was so weird being here without you, sleeping out of your arms. But it was so lonely at home, like I couldn't feel you. " she ran her hands up and down his arms.

"I'm not gonna lie, I really liked the idea of you being here when I was gone. Of you letting yourself in."

She bit her lip, looking down shyly. He traced his thumb over it, looking down at her lovingly. "Regina?"

"Hmmmm?" She was lost in his eyes.

"Move in with me? 

Her eyes went wide.

"Before you say no, and it's ok if you do, hear me out. I know we've only been officially together for a month but I've loved you for so long. In this month, we spent every night- except the last two -together. We've been going back and forth. Half of your wardrobe is already here. I didn't sleep a wink without you and you didn't seem to do any better. I want to come home to you every day, to our home. Not mine, not yours. Ours. Please just think on it. If you're not ready, no hard feelings. Just throwing it out there."

She bit her lip again, unsure of how to respond right away. "Robin, it's so soon. I feel like we'd be absolutely crazy to move this fast. I mean it's absurd. But -"

"But?"

"But, these last two days without you here, my home didn't feel like home, this did. I'll definitely think about it." She smiled. 

"That's all I can ask. I love you so much!" He picked her up, spin her around, and kissed her again.

She smiled, looked down, and bit her lip, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and looking back up at him. She put her arms around his shoulders and smiled fondly at him. 

He tipped his head, looking at her curiously. "What is it?" 

"Nothing..." she leaned in and gently pecked his lips. "I just don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying it." He winked at her and turned back to finish up the meal.

She sighed and walked to the bedroom to change. She already knew her answer to moving in with him. If she'd get to come home every day to this, she was in. She changed into his boxer shorts and T-shirt that she'd worn the night before and went back to the kitchen to have a glass of wine and dinner with her love. 

————————-

A few weeks later, she was already moved in and her apartment was being rented. She was happier than she'd ever been and he always came home with a goofy grin. 

She knew that this was it. There wasn't going to be anyone else. She could picture her life with him, getting married, having little ones. If he asked her to marry him tomorrow, she knew she'd say yes. He was her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I have been slacking on this one because I'm not really proud of how it's written looking back on it. I'm glad some of you seem to enjoy it though. I think I'm going to bring this one to an end now. I have plenty of ideas for some new stories and am still working on "The Seasons" So I'll try to get that up soon. Thank you to all who have been so accepting of this first fic of mine. Let me know what you think and maybe I'll do a re-write sometime in the future (no promises)! Please keep an eye out for some new stuff. I'm working on a story I think you'll really like if you liked this one! And let me know if I should keep going with The Seasons! Thanks y'all ❤️ xoxo


	17. Holiday plans

After almost six months of dating, they were strong as ever. She loved coming home to him every day and he loved falling asleep with her in his arms every night. They had mostly stayed in their bubble together. Close friends knew and Regina’s mother was obviously aware, but Robin just realized that he has been so caught up in it, he hasn’t even told his family. They would be thrilled, he knew. Especially his mother. Truthfully, he was missing his mum and Roland very much. He only had a little over a month left before he was going to be able to see them. His family was flying out to spend the holidays at their home in London and his mother asked him to come along. He hadn’t had the opportunity to go back home very often since his move to college. He had agreed almost a year ago and bought his ticket just before they started dating. Now he wasn’t really sure what to do. They hadn’t even talked about their holiday plans yet but he is quite certain that he told Regina back when he bought the ticket. 

Sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap, he was supposed to be looking over a proposal from a potential investor but he was so lost in thought. She walked in and closed the door, placing her purse and keys on the table and kicking off her shoes. She spotted him and smiled, walking up being the couch and putting her arms around his shoulders, her hand slipping into the top of his shirt and toying gently with the hair on his chest. “Hey, what are you up to?” She kissed his cheek and felt him relax a little. 

He turned his head and gently pecked her lips. “I am supposed to be looking over this proposal from a potential investor.”

She let go of him and walked around the couch, sitting down right next to him and placing her hand on his leg. “But you aren’t?”

He sighed and put his computer on the side table. Turning to look at her. “I can’t focus.”

She tilted her head at him, “Do you need me to go to the room and leave you be? What’s wrong?”

He shook his head quickly, “No no, its not you. I was just thinking about holiday plans and how we haven’t talked about anything yet.”

“Oh.” She grabbed his hand and linked their fingers. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” He rubbed the back of his neck, a little nervous. “I actually already have a plane ticket to London. I promised Mum before we… before we became intimate.”

She raised her brows, inwardly laughing at his choice of words. “Alright? You promised, I am not going to be upset with you for spending Christmas with your family. Whats the matter?”

“Well, I don’t really want to spend our first holidays together, well, not together. I also realized today that I haven’t spoked to mum for more than just a minute at a time lately. She doesn’t even know that we are together. “

She raised her eyebrows again. “Well, what do you suggest?”

He smiled softly, “That you come with me?”

Her eyes went wide. “You want me to come with you to London?”

“Yes. If you want to. It would be an awesome surprise for my mum and Roland and we could tell them in person. Plus, you could see where I grew up and meet all of my family. No pressure though, I understand if you want to spend it over in Maine with your family.”

“I’d miss you. You are my family.”

For the first time since she got home, she saw him with a real smile. “So, is that a yes to coming with me?"

“If there are still plane tickets. There’s no way I am riding on a plane by myself that long.”

He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her deeply. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him again. She climbed off him and grabbed his computer. “Can I minimize this?” He nodded. She typed in to google and asked him about his flight information, plugging it into the browser. “What seat are you?”

Scrolling through the confirmation email on his phone, he answered, “11 A, First class.”

“Fancy,” She smirked. “We’re in luck, 11B is open.” She looked over at I’m with a huge smile. “11 has always been my lucky number!” He laughed and she clicked on the seat number, looking at the information for the flight. “This is so expensive, Robin.”

“I know love, I didn’t pay a penny. I agreed to have lunch with a very wealthy business man in London that has an interest in my company. He paid for it and I got the mile points. My points should cover yours but if it doesn’t, I can afford it.”

“That is lucky. Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. I have more money than you realize, love. My company has really picked up since we landed that huge investor back in April. We have expanded immensely and that means more money. I am hoping that this man in London will want to partner up and open up a branch up there. I have it in savings, hopefully for our future children. And for last minute things like this. “

She stared at him, shocked. “Our future children?”

He chuckled and took the computer from her, plugging in his flyer points and his card number to cover the difference. “Yes, our future children. You are well aware of my feelings for you. I will marry you, eventually. I am waiting to ask until I am sure you’re ready but you should know that I am going to ask. And then we will have beautiful children.”

Again, her mouth fell open in shock at his complete honesty. But he wasn’t looking at her. He was still typing. “Okay, you have a flight. My mum is going to be so happy.” He looked up, “What?”

She shook her head, glancing at the computer screen with her confirmation. “Just surprised by your candor. Thank you for the ticket, I can’t wait to go.”

He put the computer back on the table and smirked at her. “What is it? You know how I feel.”

She smiled back softly, “I know, its just different hearing you say it I guess.”

“Are you not ready for that? I am not saying I am going to propose tomorrow but I don’t want to rush you.”

Her smile grew wider and she found that she was ready. She climbed on top of his lap again, straddling him. “If you did ask tomorrow, I would say yes. I don’t understand how I can possibly love someone as much as I love you.” She leaned in and kissed him gently, pouring in her love. She could feel his smile grown to the point of ridiculousness. 

He flipped them so that she was lying beneath him on the couch as he hovered over her. “How did I get so lucky?” He crashed his lips to hers and started untucking her blouse from her skirt, moving it up slowly and dragging his hand over her belly. 

She moaned softly and began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing him up momentarily so that he could shrug it off. Pulling him back on top of her, she ran her hands all over his bare chest and into his hair, rocking against him eagerly. She needed friction. She started pulling at her skirt, “Take this off.”

He chuckled, “As milady wishes.” He slowly pulled down the zipper at her side and pulled the skirt off her completely. Then he moved back to her shirt, which was now completely unbuttoned and hunched around her shoulders. He needed it off and he needed more room. Kissing up her stomach, he stopped just under her covered breasts. “Love, can we please move this? I need more room.”

“Mmm hmm.” She pulled him back to her, kissing him roughly and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He took the cue and stood up, supporting her weight and walking towards the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and pushed her up against it immediately. She kept one leg around his waist while the other moved to the ground, making room for her to work on his belt. Meanwhile, he pushed off that shirt and started kissing down her neck. Growing frustrated with his belt and the distracting feeling of him sucking just behind her ear, she groaned. She pushed him back a little so that he would stop. “I can’t focus when you do that. I need these off, now.” She pointed at his jeans.

He laughed. “That is kind of the point, darling.” He backed up away from her and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. He walked back over to where she was still standing against the door and put his hands on her waist. “Better?"

She bit her lip to surprise her smile. “Much.” She leaned in to kiss him again but he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, placing her down gently and climbing over her. He started back behind her ear and slowly made his way down the right side of her neck. Toying with her left breast, had her moaning already, but when his mouth took its place, she inhaled deeply. He laughed from where he was, causing his stubble to rub gently against it, which didn’t help her cause. She lost it. She needed him now. She found a rhythm of movement, but she needed more. “Ro- mm. Robin. I need you to-“

He knew what she needed. He moved his hand down and slipped it beneath the lace she was wearing, rubbing her in circles.

“Shit”

He laughed again and moved further down, continuing his movements with one hand. He used the other to pull off the garment completely, before his mouth took the place of his hand. He swiped his tongue across her, gaining a loud moan and her hands tangling in his hair. He repeated the motion a few times before finding her clit and closing his lips around it.

“Oh Mmmmmmmm. ROBIN”

He moved back up to look at her with an amused smile, “Yes, my love?”

“Please, I want you.” She pulled him down to her, kissing him gently and moving her hands down to his boxer shorts, pushing them away and using her feet to kick them off. 

He broke away from the kiss and looked down at her fondly. She ran her hand up and down his length, earning a moan from him this time. He leaned back in to kiss her as she positioned him at her entrance and wrapped her arms around his back, slowly pushing him inside of her. They both moaned together this time. He started slowly, giving her time to get used to him. Eventually, he picked up the pace and created a rhythm with her hips moving and his thrusting. It wasn’t long before they were both losing control. She came first, scratching his back and yelling his name. He held it long enough to help her ride it out before he spilled inside of her and collapsed on top. 

Neither said anything for a few minutes, she just kept her arms tightly around him and breathed in and out heavily. She laughed after a few minutes, “My legs feel like Jello.”

He laughed, sending vibrations all through her. He climbed off of her, finally pulling out, and plopped down on the bed next to her, still laughing. He propped himself up on one elbow, looking over at her still laying on her back. She turned her head to the side to look at him. “Regina, I really don’t think you know how much I love you.” He leaned over and kissed her lips again before pulling back. 

“I do.’ She smiled and moved closer to him, turning on her side and pushing her back against his chest. “You have to remember, I feel the same way about you.”

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek and tucked his head in her neck, wrapping his arms around her tightly and never wanting to let go. They both dozed off for a little while after that. 

__________

He woke up and looked at the clock over her shoulder. They’d slept for a little over an hour. He stroked Regina’s stomach softly and started peppering kisses up her shoulder and in her hair until she started to stir. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “I am going to go make us something to eat.”

“Mhm. I will be there in a minute.”

He laughed an slowly pulled away from her. Grabbing his boxers and putting them on, he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later, wearing one of his old concert t-shirts and running her fingers through her hair. He was so in love with her. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head against the back of his shoulder as he made them dinner. 

Kissing him softly on his shoulder, she whispered, “So, when are you going to tell your mom about us?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it before the whole holiday situation came to mind. She is going to be ecstatic. I thought we could just wait to tell her until you were there with me.”

“You don’t think that she will be upset that you didn’t tell her, right?”

“I think she will be too thrilled to even care about that. She always asks about you. Not to mention Roland will freak out.”

“I love that kiddo.” She smiled. “Are you just going to blurt it out when she sees me or what?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, it might be a little fun to wait a day or so and just let her enjoy you first and then we can make her even happier by confirming that we are together. But we can talk about it. Any ideas?”

She hummed, “Its your family, I am completely ok with whatever you decide to do.”

He turned to look at her. “They’ll be your family too. You get a say.”

She grinned at him, “I think it would be fun to spend a day with your mom as just me your friend before we tell her.”

He smirked, “Me too, do you think you’ll be able to stay away from me all day?”

She bit her lip and spoke up, “Do you think you could?”

“Not a chance.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. 

She pushed him back, laughing. “We will have to work on that then.”

He raised his brow, “We will?”

“Yes, but not right now,” She pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply. “I might need some practice too.”

He just laughed. 

_________________

He woke up the next morning with her and made her coffee, getting ready for work. She left the house at seven and he left not long after, only he wasn’t actually going to wok yet. With her confirmation yesterday, he had to start planning his proposal to her. He was nervous about rushing her but she flat out told him that she would say yes. He loved her immensely. He knew that one of Regina’s favorite things to do as a child was to go and sit outside at night with her dad and look at the stars. They used to lay in his backyard back when they were in high school and do the same thing. She loved doing that back then, but they hadn’t made time for it in a while, living in a big city and all. He knew a perfect place for it though. He has a plan but he wants to wait until next week. They are supposed to be driving to her families house tomorrow morning to spend Thursday, Friday, and Saturday morning with her family for thanksgiving. He usually wouldn’t celebrate it but he is going to go with her. He wants to do this the old fashioned way and ask her father for her hand before he actually asks the question. Before work, He had to go and find a ring. 

___________________

When she got home from work, he wasn’t home yet. She sent him a quick text saying that she was getting in the shower and asking what their plans for dinner were. Putting down her phone, she peeled off her clothes and got into the warm shower. He hot home just a few minutes after, placing his phone on the counter and kicking off his shoes.

He walked into the bathroom and moved the curtain aside a little, peaking in. “Hello my love.”

She jumped a little and turned to face him, “You scared me.” She walked closer and kissed him softly. “I will be out in just a moment.”

“No rush. I am going to change and then I thought we could go out for a bite?”

“Sounds good.”

He walked out of the bathroom and pulled off his khaki pants and unbuttoned his green polo. He threw on a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, putting on some tennis shoes. He had gotten a lot done today. Not only did he have a full plate of stuff to do at work today, but he found the perfect ring for her. It was currently being resized and engraved. 

____________________

After dinner, they both packed their bags and played down on the couch, watching a movie. He carried her to bed later and they fell soundly asleep. 

When they woke up in the morning, he loaded up the car and drove them for a quick breakfast and coffee at a 24 hour diner before getting on the road. They had a seven and a half hour drive ahead of them. 

They made it through the drive relatively easily. There wasn’t too much traffic. Usually people are coming into New York, not leaving it for Thanksgiving.

The moment that they got out of the car, they were greeted by an excited Henry, who apparently didn’t know that Robin was coming. He clung to Regina for a good five minutes before he ran and almost toppled Robin over. He was strong for an eleven year old. He hadn’t seen the boy in a couple years, so he was quite surprised by his greeting. 

“Come on Henry, lets get inside. “ She grabbed his hand and walked with him into the living room, still carrying one of her bags. Robin had insisted on carrying the rest. 

Regina dad was sitting on the couch when she entered, but the moment he saw her he stood up with a huge smile on his face. “Regina, my dear.”

“Daddy.” She ran up and gave him a huge hug. He kissed her cheek and held her tightly. 

Just then, her mother walked out from the kitchen. “Regina!”

“Mother.” She walked up and hugged her mom as well. She heard her father greeting Robin and shaking his hand before her mother walked over and hugged him. “We are going to go and put our bags down, we will be down in a few minutes.” She turned toward Henry, “Go ahead and pick a game, we need a rematch from our last show down.”

Henry laughed and shouted, “Yes!” He ran off into the other room. 

Robin took all of the bags and followed her up the stairs to her room. They placed down all of the bags and he kissed her briefly before they went back down. She immediately walked off in the direction Henry had run and he followed. Henry let him join their game of Life, insisting that it was only because he liked him. He laughed and enjoyed the game . Not long later, Henry was settled on the couch watching a movie and quite happy to have beaten both of them in the game. Regina had gone into the kitchen to help her mom and despite Robins offer, she refused to let him help as well. He was sitting on the couch with both Henry’s watching Iron man. 

Dinner was on the table by six. They all gathered around the table and went one by one saying what they were thankful for. They started with Cora and then Henry Jr., who was so happy to share his. 

“I’m thankful for my friends and that my sister was able to come because I’ve missed her like a lot. And I am thankful that Robin makes her smile more than normal.” Regina grabbed his hand and smiled at him and he grinned back. 

“Thats so sweet Henry.” Regina wiped away a tear from her eye. “I am so thankful for you,” She bopped his nose. “And, for the rest of the family of course,“ she smiled over at her father and mother. Then, turning to Robin, “And…for you. I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life.”

He smiled widely at her and took her hand. “Thank you to all of you for having me here for dinner tonight, I am so happy to be here tonight. I am also very thankful for you, Regina, even though you stole my line there. I am so happy to have you in my life, not only as my best friend, but as the love of my life.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. 

Everyone laughed at Henrys look of disgust. They served dinner and talked and laughed throughout, enjoying the family time. 

When dinner was done, all of them insisted on helping Cora clean, including Henry, who dried the dishes. Once they were all done, Cora served warm apple pie and ice cream in bowls and they all went out to the patio, enjoying music and their dessert. They played a very long game of Monopoly and before they knew it, it was eleven. Henry was going up to bed when he asked Regina to come read him a chapter of the Harry Potter book he was on. She was more than happy to oblige. Cora excused herself a few minutes later as well, wanting to clean the bowls from dessert. 

Sitting by the fire with Henry Sr. and drinking a glass of whiskey, Robin mustered up the courage to talk to him. “Sir, I have something that I would like to talk to you about if you don’t mind?”

Henry smiled knowingly, “Of course.”

“Sir, I love your daughter very much. We are going to London for the holidays next month and I would very much like her to meet all of my family. The only thing is that I don’t want to introduce her to them as my girlfriend. That term seems childish to me, as it cannot possibly display how much I love her. I would much rather tell them about my lovely wife to be. With that being said, may I please have your approval to ask for her hand in marriage?” He started rubbing the back of his hands nervously before looking back at the man sitting across from him. 

Henry looked over at him, trying to keep a straight face. “Son, Regina has always been my little girl. I love her immensely and I always will. Ever since the day that the doctor put my baby girl in my arms, I have been worried about her. Worried that someone would break her heart, worried that she would end up with someone who isn’t good enough for her or someone who didn’t treat her the way she deserves. Since I became aware of the relationship between you two, I haven’t been worried. I could tell back when you were still in school here - when you first befriended Regina - how much you cared for her. It made me feel a little bit at peace when she went off to college, knowing that you would be there to look after her. I would be honored and ecstatic for my daughter to end up with a man like you. My answer is yes, if Regina wants it, I absolutely approve.”

Robin tried very hard to keep his smile tamed but the widest one he ever had. He held out his hand to Henry, who gladly took it. “Thank you so much, sir. I know how much Regina values your opinion.”

He smiled in response, “Do you have any ideas of when or what you’re going to do?”

“I do, but nothing is finalized yet. I plan to do it very very soon. I will have Regina let you know as soon as I do.” 

He nodded, “Sounds good.”

“What sounds good?” Regina opened the door and stepped outside. She walked over and sat on the chair with Robin. 

“I told robin goodnight and he said that we would have to plan something fun to do tomorrow for you and Henry, I agreed. I am heading to bed, my love. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He kissed her forehead and walked back in the house. 

She turned to Robin and smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly, “Are you ready for bed?”

He kissed her again, taking her hand and standing up. “With you, always.”

She led him upstairs to their room and they climbed in the warm bed together, snuggling up in each others arms. 

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter within a week or so and I think that will be the end of this story. I may do another part later on, but I think I need to take some time and work on some of my better, more well-written stories. I wanted to leave it like it was at the end of the last chapter, but the comments on here and Wattpad have been overwhelming. I have even had a few people message me asking me to please continue. I didn't know that it meant this much to you all. Thank you all for reading...xxxx


	18. Many Names

They spent three amazing days with her family. Henry was so happy to spend time with his big sister. Anyone could see how much he adored her and how much she loved hanging out with him. 

They were on there way home on Saturday early afternoon when he got a call from his best friend/assistant. He answered immediately, making sure to tell him that he was in the car on his way home with Regina. 

“Oh,” Will got the message. “I just wanted to let you know that the package got here and I will put it on your desk.”

He knew that he meant he had picked up the ring and would leave it for him to grab when they got home. “Thank you very much Will. Is everything else ready for the big meeting?”

Will smiled into the phone. “Yes it is.”

“Thank you very much. I will see you tomorrow.” He hung up the phone and smiled. Everything was in place for his proposal to Regina. Now, all they had to do was get through this car ride. 

“What was that all about?” Regina looked over to him. 

“Nothing. I have just been waiting for some papers to come in the mail from that man in London. Will was letting me know that they arrived.”

“Oh, thats good.” 

He reached over and place his hand on her knee and she grabbed it immediately, tangling their fingers. 

About two hours later, they were approaching their area, only about twenty minutes away when Regina started saying that she was very hungry. 

“How about when we get home, we change and I take you on a proper date?”

She smiled, “That sounds fun. But, you know I would be happy just staying in with you.”

“I know, I want to take you out. I know the perfect place.”

“Should I even ask?”

“You can ask all you want, darling, but it donate mean I am going to answer.”

She rolled her eyes but she couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face.

_________________________

They got home and she quickly changed but not before she argued with him about what to wear. He finally told her that it didn’t matter. She should be comfortable. She settled on nice pair of skinny jeans, a light brown cozy and cute wool sweater shirt, and brown boots. She also brought her long brown coat. 

He looked over at her as she walked down the stairs. “You look beautiful, “ He walked up to her and snaked his hand around her waist, kissing her gently. 

She smiled, “Thank you. Ready? I’m starving.”

“Yes of course, lets go.” They walked out to the car hand in hand and he opened the door for her before he climbed in to the drivers seat. The rode in silence, she looked deep in thought and he was really nervous. But, it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was completely comfortable. 

He pulled into the parking lot at his office building, located just on the edge of the other major buildings of the city. It took her a moment to focus and realize that it was where they were but when she did, she looked over at him confused. 

“I have to pick up that thing that Will left me and then I have a surprise for you.”

She gave him a skeptical look but she didn’t say anything as he got out of the car and rounded it to open the door for her. She took his hand and they walked quietly to the door. “I promise that I will get you some food very soon,” he chuckled. 

She laughed, “It’s ok. I am quite interested in what you’re planning here.”

He just smiled, clutching her hand tighter as they opened the door to this 30 story building. She always loved the big city feel that comes with these and she had to admit that this one was beautifully made. Everything inside was white marble and dark wood. It was beautiful. Robins offices were on the top story. He had gotten a great deal when they first built this building only a few years back. His company was extremely successful and the owner of the whole building really appreciated Robins initiative with environmental help. It was a steal. 

They got on the elevator and he swiped his badge, clicking the number 30. He caught her staring at him with an interesting look. “What?”

“What are you up to, Robin Locksley?”

“I’m not up to anything.” The doors opened and he walked out of the elevator, pulling her with him. “Wait here, I’m just going to go grab those papers and we’ll go to your surprise.”He kissed her quickly and left her in the lobby, running down a small hallway and unlocking his door. He walked into his office and grabbed the box that he left in the top drawer, opening it and looking at the ring. It was perfect. He quickly tucked it into his pocket and grabbed the papers that actually did come, using that as an excuse. He walked back over to Regina and grabbed her hand again. “Come.”

Instead of leading her back to the elevator, he turned down a long hallway and made a few turns along the way. “Where are we going now?” 

“You’ll see.” He used a key to open a door and led her up a set of stairs and to another door, which also required a key. Once the door was open, her mouth dropped open. It was the roof of the building decorated in lights and there were blankets and pillows scattered on the floor. There was a small table set up over to the side with covered plates, a candle, and a vase with her favorite pink yellow roses. Someone must have just been here.

She turned to him and found him staring at her. “Robin… This is beautiful.” She looked around again. “How - I mean - what made you think to do this?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “ I like to come up here and think sometimes. I was up here the other day and I thought of how much you would like it. I owed you a good date night.”

She walked up to him and put her hands on cheeks. “I love it. I would much rather this than some fancy restaurant.” She kissed him deeply. 

He smiled and placed his hand on her waist. When they pulled apart, she bit her lip and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Dinner? “ He asked. 

“That sound good.” She backed up from him and he led her over to the table. He uncovered a bowl of mixed salad and two plates with steak, grilled shrimp, mashed potatoes, and seasoned broccoli. Some of her favorite things. “This looks delicious. You know me so well.”

They sat down for dinner and talked about all kinds of things. They laughed at how Henry Jr. had tried to man-talk Robin, giving him a half-hearted lecture about being nice to his sister. How after the talk, he walked out of the room and back in stating that he liked Robin again and that he was sorry for the serious talk but that it needed to be done. Regina was flattered that he cared that much and it took everything in her not to laugh at his serious face. 

They talked about their upcoming trip to London and all of the places that he wanted to show her when they went. About work and how they were going to spend their last day before Monday came. 

Soon they were done with dinner and an amazing chocolate lava cake dessert and they both moved over to the balcony with their wine to enjoy the beautiful view of the city lights. Laughing and talking about everything. After another full glass of wine and standing on the balcony, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the blankets and pillows on the floor, pulling her down onto his lap and kissing her. 

She laughed, “Why are we sitting on the floor?”

“I thought that laying here would be the perfect place to see the stars. We haven’t done that in a long time.”

“Oh my goodness! I forgot about that. I used to love it.” She climbed off of him and laid down on the blankets, pulling him down too, laying on her back, and using his chest as a pillow. He put one arm behind his head and the other moved so that his hand could draw soft circles on her belly, pushing up her shirt a little. 

They were quite for a little while, just enjoying the view. “This is so relaxing,” She whispered. 

“Yes, milady. It really is.” He smiled again. 

It got quiet for another few minutes and then he spoke up again. “You know, I was thinking about how many different names I have called you.”

“What do you mean?” She sat up a little and he shifted away, placing a pillow under head in his place and moving to grab his glass of wine. 

He handed it to her and she took a sip and laid back down while he continued. “I’ve had so many different names for you over the years. It started with just Regina, then occasionally Gina or Reggie, sometimes I referred to you as my best friend. I used some of the normal terms of endearment like milady or darling.” He paused to sip a glass of wine. 

She tilted her head back, glancing back at him, kind of waiting to see where he was going with this. “Okay?”

He moved so that just his head was hovering over hers, upside down. “Recently, I have been able to call you my girlfriend and even my roommate,” He leaned down to kiss her gently and then took his place hovering above her again. “and, my personal favorite, the love of my life.” He kissed her again before returning to his previous spot. 

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows, questioning where he was going with this. 

He just continued, “The one that I am not too fond of though is my girlfriend. I mean I think that sounds like a childish term to describe what we have.”

She furrowed her brows. “I never really thought about it. I suppose it does sound a little childish,” She laughed. 

“Precisely.” He kissed her again. “So, I was thinking maybe I could come up with something else to call you. Something new that I haven’t called you before but something that would symbolize us moving forward together. And the only logical thing that I could think of was…”

He leaned down and kissed her again before quickly moving to her ear and kissing there. She breathed in deeply as he kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear, closing her eyes. He whispered, “My wife.”

Her eyes shot open but he had already moved away and backed up so that he could get down on one knee. She sat up quickly and looked at him with her mouth wide open. 

“So logically, if I want to call you y wife, I first have to call you my fiancé.” He took the box out of his pocket and held it out to her, opening it slowly. 

She moved to sit on her knees now, wiping a tear from her eye. And looking right into his blue eyes, seeing the love he held there. 

“So, my love,” He emphasized his use of the word, “Will you marry me and make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world?”

She stood up and walked over to him, sitting down on his knee and putting her arms around his shoulders. “Nothing would make me happier.” She leaned in and kissed him deeply. 

He couldnt help the goofy grin that appeared on his face as he took the ring out of the box and held it out to her. It was white gold with a large rounded diamond in its center and three smaller ones on each side. He slipped it on her finger gently. “I chose to get six little diamonds to represent that six wonderful years that I’ve known you already. On the inside of the ring, it’s engraved with our five more minutes. I did that because I always want those five minutes and when they’re over, I will want another five. I want a lifetime, Regina, and I thought it was pretty fitting that those five minutes are always there and wrapped right around your finger like I am.”

He watched her pull off the ring and look on the inside of the band. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. He moved his hand to her face and gently wiped them away, still smiling. “Is that ring ok?”

She looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. “It is absolutely perfect, beautiful, and it’s you and me.” She kissed him again.

He picked her up and laid her on the ground again, laying next to her. She cuddled up against his side immediately and placed her left hand on his chest, still admiring the ring and the idea of spending an eternity with this man. 

They laid there for a while, his hand rubbing circles around her back and hers moving along his chest. 

She stood up a little while later and walked over to the balcony, looking over. She could already see the tree in time square shining brightly. Turning to face him she asked, “Do you want to go for a walk?”

He stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist. “Sure. Everything ok?”

“Yes, of course. I just feel like this is all a dream,” she smiled. “I think if we leave our little bubble for a bit, it won’t feel as much. Plus, I could really go for a steaming cup of cocoa from our favorite shop.”

His smile widened. “That sounds like a lovely idea.” He took her hand and led her over to he door, down the stairs, through the halls, and into the elevator. 

Once the doors closed, she grabbed him by the shirt and crashed her lips to his, running her hands underneath his shirt. When they pulled apart, he raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. She shrugged her shoulders, “I just really wanted to do that. Thank you for tonight. It was perfect, truly.”

He laughed. “No thanks needed.” He backed her up against the wall of the elevator and kissed her again, pulling her leg up and wrapping it around his as his hands found a place in her hair. He didn’t let go until the elevator started coming to a stop. “And I really wanted to do that.”

She bit her swollen bottom lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He took her hand and led her out of the building and into the streets of their favorite city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I am having a lot of trouble parting with this story. I look back at the old chapters and I just think that they're so poorly written but the newer ones, I am a little bit proud of. This story was my first, and I have learned so much from it. It's my baby and I love it, despite its many, many mistakes and the wonderful comments from you guys. I need y'all to tell me what you think about me ending it. I either want to write a final, long chapter with Regina meeting Robins family and a wedding and leaving it at that, or, I will go back and edit the older chapters and republish the whole story with a few changes and make it a little more well written. Comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> And, as always, thanks for sticking with this story! xxx


	19. Home for the holidays

Chapter 19

With shopping bags already filling her hands, she braved the crazy streets of New York at Christmas time. Only a little under a week until Christmas and only one more day until their flight to London and she had to admit that she was just a little nervous. She loved his family- well the ones she’d met anyway. She had plenty of gifts for her mother, father, and Henry already. She had quite a few for Roland too. Walking into pandora, she promised it’d be her last stop of the evening. She’d bought plenty of warm but nice clothes for the trip and had already gotten Robin a gift. All she had to do was pick up the bracelet she ordered for his mother. She knew that the women would be upset that she wasn’t told Regina would be joining them. None of them even knew that they were in a relationship, much less engaged. His mother always did send a gift home with him for her though, and she wanted to do something nice for her this year. 

It took about an hour to get there after her trip to Pandora. The streets were crowded and her hands were full, so she opted to take a taxi. She never dared drive in the city, especially this time of year. Normally it would’ve been a thirty minute walk to Robins office right on the edge of town and another twenty or so minute drive to their little townhouse. But, she’d taken a taxi to the city and the one back was proving to be quite the adventure. The streets were absolute chaos. She was never more relieved then when the car pulled up outside of his office building. For a minute, she wasn’t sure she’d make it. She paid the man, wished him a Merry Christmas, and walked into the large building, clutching all of her bags tightly. She punched in his code in the elevator and rode all the way up with a smile on her face. 

She’d been super busy the past three days, trying to get as much done as possible at work before leaving. It paid off when she finished this morning with time to spare but she feels like she hasn’t spent much time with her fiancé- It’s still strange to think of him with that word, but strange in an amazing way. They’d been engaged for just under a month now, but they were keeping it mostly quiet. She’d told Emma and her immediate family and he’d told Killian (which came with Emma really) and David. He really wanted to wait to tell his family until they were there. 

The elevator dinged and she stepped off, smiling at the secretary. “Do you know if he’s in a meeting?”

The blonde woman smiled, “No, he just finished up a conference call. You should go on in.” 

Regina thanked her and walked over to the door, smiling as she entered. She saw him from the side, his brows were furrowed as he stared deeply at his computer screen, huffing in annoyance and scribbling something on the paper. He didn’t even notice her presence. She gently placed the bags down on the floor near the door and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind and gently rubbing his chest. He jumped slightly but relaxed immediately, turning his neck to glance at her and smiling. 

“What are you doing here?” He kissed her cheek.

He felt her shrug her shoulders. “I finished all my work, went shopping, and I wanted to see you.”

He smiled, “You finished all your work? When we went to bed there was still a whole stack of files.”

“I was motivated.”

He laughed and stood up, turning to face her and putting his arms on her waist. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and tilted her head at him, smiling brightly. “I love you.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. She hummed into it a soft mhmmm and he chuckled. “Do you want to go to dinner?” 

“Don’t you have to finish that?” She nodded over to the computer and his notepad, not wanting to let go of him. 

He shrugged, “I can work on it a little on the plane but it’s not that important. I’d much rather spend the night with you. “ 

He grinned at her and she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face. “In that case, I’d love to go to dinner with you.” She kissed him once more and then waited patiently as he turned off his computer and gathered his things. He grabbed her hand and walked with her to the door, helping carry some of her bags. 

“Have a good night Ashley.” He smiled at her as they walked out of the office. “Go home. Enjoy the holidays with your family, I’ll see you after the new year.”

She smiled back. “Thank you very much Mr. Locksley. Please be safe in your travels and I wish you the best for the holidays as well. I’m sure your family will be so happy to see you and Ms. Mills.”

He looked over to his fiancé, cuddled up to his side with a small smile. “Thank you, Ashley.” With that, he walked with Regina to the elevator, out the building, and opened the car door for her. They’d have a lovely evening, pack a few more things, and go to bed early. And tomorrow, they’d board a eight hour flight to London. He was so ready. 

———

They ended up staying up late instead. Regina found that she couldn’t sleep, she was so excited. He didn’t mind staying up with her though, it meant that they would be able to sleep on the plane. After a while of trying to sleep, they gave up. With her snuggled up to his side and a movie playing in the background, they talked and laughed all night long. 

When it came time to leave for the airport the next day, they were both thoroughly exhausted, though neither one of them wanted to show it. The crazy shuttle ride, security, seat mix-ups, and all the stress that came with traveling in general, had them wiped out. They finally boarded the plane and took their seats, both sighing and putting up the large plush bar separating their first class recliners. She cuddled up to his shoulder, ready for the long ride. “Are you just going to tell your mom when she first sees me, or do you have something else planned?” 

“I thought that’d I would wait. I don’t want to lie but I know she’ll be so happy to see you and then I thought we could make her happy again when we tell her.”

She smiled, “And how do you suggest we do that without lying?”

He shrugged, “I’ve got an idea for that.” He told her his plan and she laughed. 

“Alright, I think that’ll work. I guess that means I can’t wear the ring. And what if she puts us in two separate rooms?” 

His eyebrows scrunched for a minute, as if he hadn’t thought of that. “Then I’ll sneak into your room and sneak out in the morning. And you can still wear the ring. Just put it here.” He reaches his hand just below the neckline of her sweater and pulled out the chain she always wore around her neck, the one with the tree he’d given her for her birthday a few years back. It was a pretty long chain, it could easily be tucked into whatever article of clothing she chose to wear. She looked at him with her brows raised in question. “I know it sounds silly. It’s just that my mom loves you so much and I want to gage her reaction to seeing you after these few years before we tell her. Plus, it might be fun to be sneaky for a little while.” 

She laughed, “it’s not silly, just a little work.” She moved closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips before closing her eyes and drifting off. 

———-

The plane ride flew by. They slept for most of it and in all honesty, she really didn’t mind it. 

The moment they got their bags and exited the airport, they spotted his cousin, already waiting outside for them with the rental car Robin would be using for the visit. He hugged him quickly, “Neal, this is my friend, Regina.” 

He furrowed his brows for a minute, but he recovered quickly, hugging her too. “I didn’t know you were bringing anyone.” He turned to Regina, “but, I’ve heard so much about you over the years. Thanks for looking out for my cousin. I’m sure Aunt Lilian is going to be so happy.”

“I know I probably should’ve told her, but it was a little last minute and I thought it’d be a fun surprise.” Robin smiled. 

“I think there’s an even bigger surprise you’re neglecting to mention.” Neal grinned, giving them a knowing look before climbing in.

Robin opened the door for Regina, giving her the front and climbing in the back. “I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“If you want to fool anyone, you might want to take that nice sized rock off her finger.” Neal laughed. 

“Oh shit.” They both said at the same time. Regina pulled off the ring as Robin unclasped her necklace. They slipped the ring on it and he put it back on her, tucking it into her shirt. 

Neal laughed harder, glancing back at them. “I like you already.” He said to Regina.

She smiled, “thanks for the reminder.”

“How did you know that the ring was from me?” Robin asked.

“Well, no one in their right mind would get engaged and spend the holiday in a foreign country with another man, best friend or not. And the ring is definitely your style.” He glanced back at Robin in the mirror. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. Congratulations by the way.”

“Thanks mate.” He smiled. 

When they pulled up to the house, Regina was amazed. It was so simple, not too large but definitely not small either. It was beautiful. 

Robin decided that he and Neal would run in first and then he’d tell his mom about her ‘surprise.’ They walked tot he door, Regina off to the side, out of view. They didn’t even have a chance to put the key in before she was yanking it open and pulling him in for the biggest hug. 

“Robin!” She stepped back for a moment and looked him up and down. “How are you my son? I am so glad you could make it home this year. “ 

Neal went inside, leaving them still standing in the porch. Robin laughed, “Mum, I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

She raised her eyebrows and watched as he pulled away from her and took a few steps down off the porch. She stayed put as he rounded the little corner of wall to the side and over to the driveway, pulling Regina to the side so she was in view of his mother. 

Regina stood there with a smile on her face as Lilian’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. “Oh my! Regina!” She ran down the steps and gave her a big hug, pulling back and looking at her as she’d done to Robin. “It’s been such a long time! You’re so beautiful, look at you. I’m so happy you’re here. Come come.” She took Reginas hand and pulled her into the house, leaving Robin chuckling as he grabbed their bags. 

He walked in, seeing his mother hand her a glass of tea and asking her all sorts of questions about work and things. Both of them were sporting beautiful smiles. He cut in for a moment, “Where’s Roland?”

“Oh. He was taking a shower, you should go check on him. He’s going to be over the moon.” Lillian smiled. 

Robin walked up the stairs to his room, knocking gently. He heard Roland say to come in and he opened the door, smiling at his little brother as he was drying his curly hair. “What? Don’t I get a hug from you?”

Roland turned around with a huge grin, noticing that it was Robin. He ran and jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. He was almost too big for this. Ten years old and almost knocking his brother off his feet. But he had to enjoy it while it lasted. Robin put him down after a minute and laughed. “I’ve got a surprise for you, come on.” 

He led Roland down the stairs, going first. The moment they entered the kitchen, Roland raced over to Regina and threw his arms around her. Had she not been sitting at the counter with his mum, he definitely would’ve knocked her over. She didn’t seem to mind though as she just hugged him back. “Regina! I missed you sooo much. Why are you here? Did you know she was coming ma?” He let go and gave his mom a serious look, placing his hands on his hips. They all laughed. He looked like his sassy little four year old self again.

“No, my love.” She pulled him over to sit on her lap. “I didn’t know that she was coming. It was a surprise for me too, a lovely one.” Regina blushed and Lilian smiled, “If you don’t mind my asking, what does bring you here for the holidays?”

Regina bit her lip, toying with the finger that recently held her engagement ring. “Well I spent thanksgiving with my family and they decided that they didn’t want to do anything big this year, since they’re taking my brother to Greece this summer. I had plans with my boyfriend to go on a trip and let’s just say, he’s no longer my boyfriend. Robin had tons of sky miles and an opportunity to write it off on taxes so I made the last minute decision to spend Christmas here, with my best friend and my second family.” It was clever. She didn’t lie. Robin wasn’t her boyfriend anymore, he was he fiancé. And, it was a last minute decision. 

Lilian’s smile grew. “I’m so sorry about your relationship darling, but you’re always welcome here and we’re so glad you’ve come.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s better this way.” She looked over at Robin, who had a shit eating grin on his face, “and thank you for welcoming me into your home.”

“Absolutely. Though I’m afraid I don’t have a room made up for you. With Mila, Neal, Will, and John staying. If I’d known you were coming I could’ve cleaned out the room with the boxes. I’m assuming you two wouldn’t share a bed anymore?” She laughed as she recalled all the nights she walked down to the basement to find them wrapped in each others arms. She even had pictures to prove it.

Not wanting to answer that, Robin spoke up. “How about she takes my bed and we can drag down the air mattress? It’ll fit on the floor in my room and I’ll sleep there. We can share a room.” 

“That’ll work just fine. Why don’t you help me grab it from the attic?” Lillian got up. 

“I think I’m going to go take a shower and take a head to bed if you don’t mind? The trip has me worn out.” 

“Oh of course not. It’s getting late anyway. Roland, why don’t you help me grab the mattress and then head up to bed. Robin you go show Regina to your room and clear some space for the bed. Oh, and get her some medication to help her sleep and get over the jet leg.” Lillian leaned in and gave Robin a hug and kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Regina. 

“Mum I can get it, you go show Regina to the room. I don’t want you going through the trouble.” He walked off to the stairs in the back of the kitchen with Roland and up to what Regina assumed was the attic. 

They grabbed all the bags and she led her through the living room and up the stairs, giving her a quick tour before settling in his room. They didn’t have much time before he would be coming with the mattress, so the got to work on making room. They pushed his bed toward the window, leaving plenty of room for the twin sized air mattress to go in the floor. When Robin walked in with it, she bid them both a good night and left them alone. The moment the door was closed behind her, they both looked at each other and laughed. 

He walked over and kissed her softly. She pulled away with a soft smile on her face, “I feel bad having her go through all this trouble when we’re just going to sleep in the same bed. “ 

“I know, that’s why I went to get it. We’ll make it up and throw some blankets around it to make it look used. “ 

When she laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, he promised “if I don’t tell her tomorrow, I’ll tell her the next day.”

“Alright.” She grabbed the towel off the bed. “I’m gonna go wash all the airplane off of me. Will you set all this up?” 

He nodded and she walked into the bathroom with her toothbrush, shampoo, and conditioner. 

When she came out from her shower, he was sitting on his bed with his suitcase open on the floor, looking through it. She nodded her head at him, laughing. “You look confused. Did you forget something?”

He looked up at her. “I just seem to have misplaced my phone charger.” He stood up and walked over to her. “But that’s the least of my worries right now.” He smirked as he pulled her over to the bed. 

She laughed and pushed him gently away. “No no. We’re in your family home.” 

“I know that. But you coming out of the bathroom in just a towel... I just .. need a moment.” He kissed her deeply and she laughed into it, accepting it without hesitation. After a few moments, she pushed him away and walked over to her clothes on the chair. She turned her head back to glance at him and smirked as she dropped her towel and slowly started getting dressed. He watched her the whole time. 

When she was finally done, she walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders, kissing him softly. “You should get changed.”

“I’ll get you back for that.” He whispered, arms still around her waist.

“Mhmm.” She kissed him again. “I look forward to it.” She leaned past him and grabbed his charger off the bed from where it was peaking out under the pillow. She held it up to him with her eyebrows up and a smirk on her face. 

He laughed, “What would I do without you? I’m a mess.”

“Yes. But you’re my mess.” She pecked his lips again and pushed him away. “Now go change so we can go to bed.” She gently smacked his butt as she walked past him to the bed. 

He laughed and went over to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and changing into pj pants. He walked out, spotted her lying on the bed with the lamp on and a book in her hand. He smiled and tuned out the light, walking over to the bed and climbing over her. She grinned up at him and closed her book, putting it in the nightstand as he leaned down to kiss her softly. She reciprocated it and ran her hands over his bare chest for a moment before he pulled away and plopped down next to her. She laughed and turned the lights out, snuggling up to his side. 

—————-

The next morning, she woke up early. When she went out to the kitchen, Lilian smiled and handed her a mug of coffee, made just the way she liked it. Roland was there to greet her with a hug and stories too. They sat at the table eating breakfast in their pjs and she realized that she felt completely comfortable in his home. Not long later, Robin emerged from the room. He was still shirtless, with his pj bottoms hanging loosely around his hips and his hands running through his hair. He looked half asleep. He walked over to them, rubbing Roland’s head for a minute and placing a kiss on his mother’s cheek and one to Reginas, going dangerously close to her lips. She smiled softly and turned her head to the side to avoid his mother seeing. “Good morning.” He said a little groggily. 

“Morning son,” Lilian chuckled. “Nice if you to join us. How’d you sleep?”

“Wonderfully, thank you.” He reached into the fridge to grab the creamer. “What are we doing today?” 

“Oh. The neighbors are coming over in a little bit. You remember little Wendy, right?” At that Robin nodded. He hadn’t seen the girl since he was fifteen. “She’s not so little anymore. She’s quite nice and very pretty. We were going to go apple picking at the farm- I’m still not sure how they have so many good apples in winter- and grab some lunch. I’m making dinner tonight to celebrate you and Regina being here. I figure Regina would love some fresh apple pie?”

“You remember.” Regina smiled. 

“That apples are your favorite? Of course. Would you like to come to pick them out?”

“I’d love to come. You all will have to show me around.”

“Of course, dear.” 

————

They had a blast picking apples. Regina was chasing Roland around having fun and then Robin joined in, throwing his little brother over his shoulder and chasing Regina. Lilian got a few cute pictures of their little adventure. She even forced them to do a re-enactment of their graduation photo with her on his back kissing his cheek. That one had to go with the others. Regina wanted a copy too. 

After that, they all went to lunch at this cute little place not far from the farm. 

As they settled in and ordered their food, it became abundantly clear that Lilian was trying to get Robin interested in Wendy. She was a few years younger than him and she was absolutely beautiful. Regina was only slightly jealous and partially amused by the whole thing. Robin didn’t seem to even notice -men. He held her hand under the table the whole time and was just polite to the other girl. Soon, they went back home and parted ways with the neighbors, wishing them a merry Christmas. 

Regina insisted on helping with the pie and Roland was right by her side. So it turned into a family affair. With Robin doing more harm then good and doing a spectacular job of getting flour everywhere, they all laughed and joked. It took much longer than it was supposed to but they eventually got it in the oven and all crashed in the couch to watch a movie. Before the movie ended, Lilian got up to get started on dinner and Roland cuddled up to Regina, dozing off on her shoulder. Robin moved a little closer to her and put his hand on her knee, she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“You know, your mom was trying to set you up with Wendy throughout our entire lunch.” She whispered.

He raised his brows. “No she wasn’t.”

She laughed softly. “You really didn’t see it? ‘Oh Robin isn’t it so nice that she’s going to be a doctor? And isn’t that dress just so flattering?’”

His eyes went wide, “That was innocent.”

“No it wasn’t. Don’t worry, I found it quite amusing. She used to do that to us.”

“She probably thinks you just got out of a serious relationship. With the whole ‘not my boyfriend anymore’ deal or else she’d probably still be doing it.” He smiled. 

“Yeah, probably.” They got quiet after that and Regina and Robin both dozed off as well. When Lilian found them, Roland was leaning against Regina and Regina was leaning against Robin, all passed out. She smiled softly and snapped a photo. She had a few years to make up for. 

Regina woke up not long after. Roland was gone and Robin was still out cold. She laughed as she sat up and stretched out. The food smelled amazing. She got up and ventured into the kitchen to offer help but it looked like Lilian was already finishing up. She grabbed a sponge and started washing dishes.

“Oh no dear, you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t mind, truly. Sorry for falling asleep. I would’ve helped.” 

“That’s quite alright. I didn’t mind. It was nice seeing you and my son together again.”

Regina blushed, you have no idea. 

“How are things going with you? What’s this relationship I heard about?”

Reginas eyes went wide, “Um.. do you mind if we talk about that later? I’d rather wait to have a few drinks in me first.”

Lilian laughed, “Of course dear. Let me go set the table and wake Robin up. I have to fetch Roland and the rest of the gang too.” She walked out of the kitchen and Regina breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Not long later, they were all settled at the table talking. Mila was very kind. Neal was funny. Will and John were classic clowns. She could tell how much they were a part of his family. She was having a fun night getting to know them all. After dinner, they all settled on the couch with drinks and dessert, talking with a movie in the background. Then Lilian started with Wendy again. 

“So Robin, what did you think of our time with Wendy today?”

He glanced at Regina quickly, picking up on it this time. She raised her brow and gave him the ‘I told you so look.’

“Uh, she was nice. She’s certainly changed a lot since the last time I saw her.”

“She’s very kind. You should invite her to lunch one day.” Lilian smiled.

“I’m not interested mum.”

“Oh Robin. She’s so sweet and as far as I know, you’re not seeing anyone. Why not just invite her to lunch?”

He sighed as Regina reached over to grab his hand but stopped. “Because mum. First off, why would I want to start a relationship with someone who lives in a mother country? Second...”

“What is it?” Lilian asked.

Everyone was looking at him now and Neal gave them a knowing look. “Second.. I am in a relationship.”

“What? Oh that’s great news! Why didn’t you tell me? How long have you been with her? Why isn’t she here? Do you know her, Regina?”

Regina looked down and blushed again. He laughed, “mum if you’ll stop for just a second... I’m sure you’ll be very happy to know that I am happily paired right now and it’s quite serious.” He out his arm around Regina on the couch and smiled. 

She gave them a confused look, waiting for him to answer her questions. Everyone else was smiling widely except Roland, who was only half paying attention to the conversation. They stayed silent for a moment, letting it start to sink in for Lilian. 

“You two?” She asked eyes wide looking between them. Regina put her hand in his knee and they nodded. “But, you said that you and your boyfriend..”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t lie though. Robin isn’t my boyfriend.”

Lillian looked thoroughly confused, as did everyone else in the room. Robin laughed and reached behind her. Regina took the cue and moved to sit on the edge of the couch as Robin unfastened her necklace and pulled it from her shirt. He slid the ring off it, shielding it from view and put her necklace back on. He moved to sit behind Regina so that she was resting between his legs with her back against his chest and he took he hand, sliding the ring back in its place on her left hand. She looked down at it and smiled before holding it up for everyone else in the room. They all looked shocked. Except Neal. 

“Congratulations mate!” Both Will and John yelled. 

“Oh Robin this is so nice.” Mila spoke up. 

Roland figured out what was going on and crashed into them babbling about having a sister as cool as Regina which caused them all to laugh. And Lilian sat there with tears in her eyes. After all of them quieted down, she spoke up, “this is the best gift.”

“Oh Lilian please don’t cry.” Regina moved to start getting up from his arms but she put her hand up to stop her. 

“No please just stay.” Lilian wiped off some tears, “How- how long have you two been? I’m sorry I’m just so happy.”

Regina got teary eyed, proud to be so happily accepted. 

“We’ve been together for a little while now mum. We didn’t want to tell anyone because we weren’t sure how it would work out and we didn’t want to chance ruining our friendship. I proposed after thanksgiving. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner but we wanted to tell you in person.” 

“I am so happy for you two. Robin you better treat her right. You two are perfect for each other.”

Regina laughed, tangling their fingers together and resting them on her stomach. “You don’t have to worry about that Lillian. He is amazing. You’ve raised such a wonderful man.” She turned her head to the side and pecked his lips softly, earning more tears from his mother and a scrunched nose from Roland. 

“Hang on a minute.” She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her phone. “Hold still.” She snapped a picture of them again. “Regina, can you kiss him again?”

“Mum-“

Regina just laughed, she turned her head to the side and placed one hand on his cheek, kissing him softly. 

Lillian snapped a photo. “One more please, with the ring showing. You two look beautiful together.”

Everyone just laughed. She was where she was meant to be. 

“Why are you taking so many pictures Mum?”

“Son, you have to understand that I’ve been waiting for this moment for quite a while now. I’m excited. And I have a bunch of pictures of you all from before, now I need some of you actually together.”

“What do you mean?” Regina looked at Lillian curiously.

“I knew from the moment that I met you that you and my son would eventually end up together. I’m just surprised nothing happened sooner, with all the nights you spent together curled up on the couch, all wrapped up in each others arms. You pretended it didn’t happen.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
Robin laughed and Regina giggled.

“Oh don’t even play that card. I have pictures to prove it.” 

Everyone in the room started laughing and Robin and Regina both raised their brows. “What do you mean you have pictures?” Regina asked with a warry smile on her face. 

Lillian rolled her eyes. “Ever since that first night, the night when you came over to work on some project, I knew you would end up with my son. When Cora called me freaking out over where you were, I went down to check on you. You were laying on the couch on your stomach, arm dangling off the side. Robin was asleep on the floor on his back, holding your hand resting on his chest. I took a picture. Every time I went down to check on you two with all the projects, study nights, and movie dates, you were always asleep together in some way or another. I took pictures, you two looked so cute that I couldn’t help it.” 

 

Regina turned to look at Robin. “You took pictures of us while we were sleeping Mum?”

Regina laughed. “When you say it like hat Robin, it sounds creepy. I think it’s sweet. Can we see them?”

Lillian smiled and walked out of the room, coming back a few minutes later with a shoe box in her hand and handing it over to Regina. 

She opened the box slowly with Robin peaking over her shoulder from his spot behind her. “Jeez ma, how many did you take?”

They pulled out a stack of photos and starting shifting through them. They both smiled as they saw the countless photos of them asleep in each others arms. There were some with them sitting up heads on each others shoulders. Some of her cuddled up to his chest, some of him laying behind her, arm draped around her middle, and so many more. They smiled, passing the photos back and forth. Among them were also a few from their graduation and some of them with the family at dinner and stuff. 

“Looking at all these pictures, it is kinda crazy nothing ever happened between us before. We do look like a couple.” Regina glanced back at him again, handing him another picture.

“Well, almost nothing.” He kissed her cheek softly. 

“What was that?” Lillian had been looking on fondly. Regina bit her lip. “You two didn’t...”

“Oh no no. My mom thought the same thing when she found out about us.” Regina laughed, “we didn’t do that until- Well that’s not important..” they all laughed again. “He’s referring to just a kiss.” 

“Oh really? And when exactly did this ‘just a kiss’ happen?” 

“Well I wouldn’t say it was just a kiss.. it was better than any other kiss I’ve had.” He smirked and Regina gently smacked his shoulder. “I don’t know Mum.. it was sometime senior year. A few months after we got close. It only happened once.”

“This is a story I’d really like to hear.”

Robin rolled his eyes and Regina smirked. “We were each others first kiss.”

“That’s so sweet! How did that happen?”

“Well, I wasn’t really into the whole boyfriend thing at the time and we were talking and Robin kinda asked.” She sighed. “I loved him, differently than I love him now but still. When he started babbling on, I realized that I would like to share my first kiss with someone I loved too. That’s where he’d been going with it.”

“I wasn’t babbling.” Robin glared.

“Mhmm,” she smirked. “Anyway, he was basically asking if he could kiss me and it was so adorable, he couldn’t even finish his questioning. I didn’t even think about it. I just leaned over and kissed him. It lasted a bit but once we broke apart, we agreed it wouldn’t happen again.”

“Which obviously didn’t happen.” Lillian smirked. “Speaking of which, how did you two finally get over yourselves and admit your feelings?” 

Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Regina blushed, biting her lip and looking away. 

“Oh based on your facial expressions, I’m assuming this is going to be a good one. Let’s hear it.”

“Well, Regina was actually the first to..” he paused, choosing his words carefully, “.. bring it up.”

Regina snorted. And Lillian gave them a curious look. “Why do I get the feeling that there’s so much more to that story?”

“Uh. Well I wouldn’t say that I brought it up. I kinda just got lost in a moment and kissed him... deeply.” She bit her lip again, thinking about that moment. “I wasn’t expecting for him to kiss me back after I pulled away and I definitely didn’t think that he’d confess to wanting to do it for a long time.”

Lillian looked over to Robin, who had a goofy grin on his face. He pulled Regina impossibly closer, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and tangling their fingers. “I had already admitted to myself that I loved her, I just didn’t have the courage to tell her. And then she pulled me on top of her and kissed me and I couldn’t help it. I told her.” She smiled and glanced back at him, momentarily getting lost in his eyes for a minute. 

“Right then, I’m going to head up to bed then. I’ll leave you two.” Lillian smiled and stood up, walking over and softly kissing both of their cheeks before leaving them alone. 

Regina turned in his arms and kissed him softly before getting up and pulling him with her to the room, “let’s go to bed.”

Regina got changed and laid in bed. Robin walked out of the bathroom a minute later dressed again in his loose pajama pants, hanging off his hips and his chest on full display. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the way she was looking at him. “What?”

She bit her lip, “you look incredibly sexy right now.”

He laughed, “is that so?” He walked over and slowly climbed on top of her and hovering. 

She ran her hands up and down his chest. Pulling him to her she mumbled “Mhmm.”


End file.
